Romeo x Cinderella
by Yami Susaku Kagamine
Summary: que dirías si te contase toda la historia de la canción en unos cuantos capítulos ¿aceptas entrar a leer?
1. Chapter 1

-_pero que pasara en cuanto nos vayamos?_ – le pregunte algo alterada

-_eso no importa Rin, yo pregunte antes. ¿te quieres casar conmigo?_-dijo arrodilladlo frente a mi con el anillo en una caja que sostenía con ambas manos

Las manos me temblaban, estaba muy nerviosa, mis padres jamás aceptaron mi relación con Len, ya que según ellos éramos de distintas clases sociales. Era incapaz de mencionar palabra alguna. El no dejaba de mirarme con su cara de "por favor anda siii?"

-_claro que si, nada me haría más feliz que prometer ante Dios que estaré a tu lado toda la eternidad-_ en cuanto termine de pronunciar esas palabras me le lance al cuello abrazándolo y llorando, pensando en todo lo que nos había ocurrido. Para que comprendas nuestra historia te necesito contar desde el principio.

-buenos días alumnos del grupo 02!

-buenos días profesora – contesto a coro todo el grupo

-hoy llego una nueva compañera a la clase, trátenla con respeto. Adelante!

En ese momento abrí la puerta y entre con una bolsa de tela que anteriormente me había regalado mi abuela, con una libreta y mis materiales de apuntes. Hice una reverencia ante el grupo, pero estaba muy nerviosa, y me golpee con la banca de hasta el frente. El chico peliblanco que ahí estaba comenzó aguantar la risa. Yo di 3 pasos hacia atrás disimuladamente, y no me di cuenta que la maestra ya me había indicado un lugar, yo solo pensaba en qué tipo de compañeros me esperaban, si llegaría a hacer amigos rápidamente o no, y sobre cuánto tiempo duraría esa sensación tan incómoda de miradas sobre mí.

-señorita Kagamine! Le estoy Hablando! – dijo la profesora agachando la cabeza para verme

-sí, perdón, lo lamento, no volverá a pasar!- le dije alterada con voz alta de los nervios

-vale vale tranquila – dijo con voz conciliadora. La voltee a ver y ella me sonrió muy amablemente – siéntate a lado de Megurine-san. ¡LUKA! Levanta la mano por favor.

Una chica alta de cabello largo y rosa levanto la mano. Se veía algo seria, pero a mi parecer se veía muy amable. Con la cabeza gacha me acerque. Cuando llegue a su lado me miro y dedico una sonrisa, luego me tendió la mano.

-hola, soy Megurine Luka, pero para los amigos solo Luka

-Hola Luka-sama soy Kagamine Rin – le conteste tomando el lugar de un lado

-Kagamine… ¿acaso eres hermana de Len? se parecen bastante

-¿Len? No, no se ni de quien me hablas-le respondí algo "sacada de onda"

-Kagamine Len, el chico rubio, a la derecha y 3 lugares atrás….el que se te queda mirando

-oow si, desde que llegue note su mirada de desaprobación – le conteste suspirando

-Kagamine-san evíteme la pena de ponerla en la lista negra

-haaaiii!

-Luka-san usted es de buen ver, no cambie ahora por favor

-disculpe Maka-snsei

La profesora continuo con la clase, y yo seguía con esa incomoda sensación de miradas sobre mi. El chico aun me miraba, y eso me dio miedo. Llego el receso.

-te gustaría estar con nosotras Rin-chan? – pregunto amablemente Luka

- si, gracias, me encantaría poder hacer nuevos amigos

Salimos del aula y yo la iba siguiendo, mientras caminábamos me explicaba la dinámica de los talleres, que una vez entrada a clase, tenia 3 semanas como máximo para elegir un taller permanente. al salir dimos vuelta a la derecha, me pidió que guardara silencio ya que nadie se debía enterar a dónde íbamos.

Llegamos a las aéreas verdes, y ahí había 3 chicas más. Una chica alta con cabello rubio y largo sostenido en una cola de caballo de lado. Sostenía en sus manos un celular blackberry, con el cual estaba algo distraída. Para haber salido del círculo en donde vivía, seguía viendo muchas cosas iguales que en mi anterior vida. Otra de las chicas era de cabello verde y corto, lo llevaba suelto pero traía unas gafas adornándolo. Estaba hablando con una chica de la misma estatura de cabello aqua largo hasta la rodilla y recogido en 2 colas. Ambas se veían muy amables y agradables.

-hola chicas – saludo Luka – les presento a Rin, es nueva, acaba de llegar hoy

- hola mucho gusto, soy Hatsune Miku – dijo esquivando a las otras dos y tendiéndome la mano. Tenía una sonrisa muy dulce.

- soy Gumi Megpoid, un place conocerte – dijo mientras sonreía y hacia una mueca. La chica rubia me dedico una mirada, y con indiferencia siguió el ejemplo de sus amigas

- me llamo Akita Neru

- bueno, como ya les menciono Luka-sama, soy nueva, Kagamine Rin, llegue hoy a la clase 02, espero que nos podamos llevar bien – dije trabándome bastante

-claro que si! Aquí casi todos somos amigos! – volvió a sonreír la chica de pelo aqua

Ahí nos quedamos hasta que termino el receso. Al finalizar todas se fueros a sus aulas

-disculpa Rin-chan, no te puedo acompañar al salón, tengo que ir a otro lugar, pero alcanza a Neru y váyanse juntas ¿te parece?

-si Luka-chan, no te preocupes.

Luego de eso le pelirosada se fue en dirección al patio delantero. Comencé a caminar. Encontré a Neru recargada en las escaleras de emergencia, buscaba a algo o a alguien. Me acerque a ella y antes de que le dijera algo me negó el ir juntas al aula. Me sentí algo mal porque note que desde un principio no le había caído bien, aun así, continúe caminando, estuve un rato perdida, pero por suerte me encontré con un chico de cabello blanco de la misma aula que me indico el camino, dijo llamarse Yowane Dell, pero realmente no me dijo mucho mas. Antes de ir al aula paso a otro salón, dijo que tenia que ir a darle unos cuadernos a un amigo suyo. Al tocar la puerta abrió una chica alta con cabello rubio y suelto.

-hola Lily-chan, le podrías hablas a Kamui onegai?-dijo algo tímido el chico peliblanco. Ella lo miro seriamente y luego volteo hacia el interior del salón

-Kamui-gay-chan! Te hablan en la puerta! – luego me volteo a ver a mi. Me jalo de los cachetes y luego dirigiéndose a Dell dijo

-es tu mascota o algo parecido?

-es una compañera de salón, es nueva – le contesto amablemente

- oh ya veo…. Mucho gusto, soy Lily – dijo dándome la mano – y tu?

-yo soy Kagamine Rin, mucho gusto también

- ok, Rin-mascota-chan, see bienvenida a la escuela – luego de eso se metió, escuche que un chico le dijo

-no me vuelvas a decir gay o te ira muy mal – lo menciono encolerizado

- no Kamui-gay-chan – le repitió ignorándolo y avanzando

- hola Dell – contesto un chico de cabello purpura – que me traes?

- traigo tu cuaderno de música, gracias, espero que Meiko-san no se enoje después de que falte tantos días

- pídele a Kaito que se lo pida y veras que no te hace nada – dijo burlándose del chico – y tu pequeña ¿Quién eres? – dijo agachándose. Debo admitirlo, si era una chica muy pequeña, a pesar de mi edad era muy enana.

- mi nombre es Kagamine Rin masco…. No, espera! Eso no! Solo Kagamine Rin! – como recordé lo que había dicho anteriormente la chica, estaba a punto de llamarme yo sola "mascota". Ambos chicos se rieron de mi actitud y luego el chico de cabello purpura continuo.

-esa loca ya te puso apodo a ti también? Bueno, entonces yo me presentare igual, soy Kamui Gakupo gay

-bueno, si así vamos a empezar, yo soy Yowane Dell Gay también – comento el otro chico – y de ahora en adelante, te conocerán a ti como Rin-mascota-chan – se burlo un poco

- bueno, ya no estarán solos con sus apodos – les seguí la corriente

- bueno, si no te importa regresar sola desde aquí al salón? Tengo que arreglar unos pendientes con Gay-Kamui – dijo Dell

- vale, Rin Mascota se va, desde aquí ya se para donde ir, gracias, nos vemos pronto – le conteste mientras me alejaba. Llegue al salón y había otro chico de cabello blanco, era el que había intentado aguantarse la risa cuando me golpee. Estaba recargado en la puerta. Pase sin poner mucha atención. Bajo su brazo impidiéndome el paso

-hola pequeña, no se te hizo chipote? – dijo burlándose del golpe que yo sola me había dado. Me sonroje un poco, ya que según a mi ver el era el único que se había dado cuenta

- no, por suerte, gracias por preguntar

- enserio fue muy gracioso – dijo volviendo a reírse

- no te burles! – le conteste poniéndole cara de puchero

- déjala en paz Utatane! – le reprocho un chico de cabello azul que venia llegando – vete a coquetear a otro lado. Te estaba molestando?

-no, no molestaba, de hecho nos estábamos presentando – disimule tratando de quedar bien – verdad?

- por cierto! Lo había olvidado! – Exclamo al tiempo que tomaba mi mano y hacia una leve reverencia – soy Utatane Piko para servirte – dijo muy galante

- …. Gracias… - me quede muda y el peliazul continuo con una "broma pesada"

- no le creas, no le sirve ni a su perro, pero si va enserio seria buena idea que lo pusieras a hacer algo productivo y decirle que deje de andar buscando novia – dijo levantándole la voz un poco

- bueno, mínimo se me conocen novias, no que tu….empiezo a sospechar que eres gay – dijo levantándose

- soy Kaito Shion, jefe de clase – dijo ignorando al otro – si este baboso te empieza a molestar házmelo saber

- gracias Kaito-sama. Yo soy Kagamine Rin, no te preocupes, se me hace buena persona

- lo vez? Tienes un concepto equivocado de mi – le reclamo el peliblanco al otro

- bueno, si no les molesta, entrare al salón

- oh Rin! Ya que eres nueva, mi deber como jefe de grupo es llevarte a recorrer la escuela, que te parece por la hora de tutoría?

- claro, me encantaría, de nuevo gracias. Con permiso, me retiro…..ehemmm…Piko-sama… me puedes regresar mi mano? – le pedí con voz baja

- oh, perdona, había olvidado que la traía – dijo soltándome

- gracias. Con permiso – continúe avanzando, al poco rato llego el profesor, y con el entraron unos cuantos alumnos mas. El profesor era ya mayor, tenia cara de serio, y estricto. Fue ahí donde comprobé que las personas no son lo que parecen

- buenas tardes señoras y señores, y también a los pocos señoritos y señoritas que hay. Comencemos con la clase de hoy – tenia una voz de …. "coshaaaa!" se me estaba pasando rápido la clase, entre una y otra explicación nos hacia reír. A eso de la mitad de la clase, la chica que se sentaba atrás de mi toco mi hombro.

- toma, te lo envía Len – dijo aun indiferente y volvió a su cuaderno. Yo recibí una hoja de papel doblada sin cuidado. La desdoble tratando de o romperla. Y con letra curveada e inclinada decía:  
>¿Qué rayos haces aquí?<p>

Lo que me llevo a contestarle.  
>Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿a caso te conozco? doble nuevamente la hoja y la envié por donde había llegado. Luego de un rato volvió a llegar de la misma manera, a parte de lo que ya decía ahora había escrito<br>te veo en el pasillo ahora mismo

En cuanto deje la hoja sobre la mesa el se levanto y salió del salón. El profesor solo lo miro sin sorpresa alguna. Acto seguido me levante y le pedí permiso al profesor para ir al baño

-bueno, aun hay personas con respeto por lo que pueda sentir de que me dejen hablando como loco…. Si, ve Rin-chan, pero no te tardes

- no Neri-sensei – dicho esto Salí del salón. El chico estaba recargado a lado de uno de los grandes ventanales.

- te lo preguntare una vez mas – dijo acercándose a mi – ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿me recordaras todo lo que paso antes? – dijo con algo de coraje en sus palabras

- bueno, como cualquier estudiante, vengo a seguir mis estudios, y la verdad no se de que me hablas, no recuerdo – dije intentando recordar algún momento en el que lo pude haber conocido, pero simplemente no daba

-claro, no te acuerdas de mi! – dijo levantando la voz ya cortada del sentimiento con el que la decía – como podría acordarse una señorita de la alta sociedad, con padres y familiares ricos, de un chico que no tiene ni como caerse muerto ¿no? De un muerto de hambre que tiene que trabajar todo el día para ganar algo para comer? - dijo comenzando a llorar. Me quede pasmada, no sabia que hacer ni decir, realmente no recordaba haber dicho eso nunca

- perdona pero.. tal vez me estas confundiendo

- no te puedo confundir! Eres Rin Kagamine, hija de Shikai y Mokoto Kagamine, famosos empresarios caracterizados por su frio corazón, codicia y orgullo – contesto como si me conociera a la perfección. Me quede pálida – o que ¿me vas a negar eso también?

- pues…. No lo niego… pero no recuerdo haberte dicho nada de eso…pero si alguna vez lo hice…. – agache la cabeza – te pido perdón, se que eso no se hace, va en contra de mis principios ofender a alguien de tal manera…. Te ruego que me perdones  
>- ¿todavía hipócrita? ¿no dijiste que no me querías volver a ver en tu vida? – dijo aun mas sentido y con mas lagrimas sobre las mejillas<p>

- enserio, yo no recuerdo nada, te lo puedo jurar, si es que lo hice te pido que me perdones, lo olvides y comencemos de nuevo. Soy Rin Kagamine, hija del señor y la señora Kagamine, vine aquí a continuar mis estudios, y a conocer a nuevos amigos, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?¿y empezar desde cero? – conteste alterada pero sinceramente. Al parecer no se esperaba esa reacción, lo que hizo fue…..

wola chicos que les gusta vocaloid! :D  
>soy Yami Susaku, en otros lugares tal vez conocida como Rin Kagamine o Rin Append, aquí dejo este fic de Romeo x Cinderella, espero les guste en primer capitulo porque me esforcé mucho haciéndolo! Ojala les haya gustado, y hare el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible, hasta la próxima! :D<br>~Rin~


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**EL RETO**

Lo que hizo, fue tirarme de a loca y con voz aun mas gruesa y distante haciendo notar su enfado exclamo

-No creí que fueras tan hipócrita como te muestras, pero créeme que esto no se va a quedar así, esto para mi es la declaración de la guerra – dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue por entre los pasillos. No creí que reaccionaria así, creí que con una sincera disculpa aun sin saber lo que había hecho seria suficiente. Regrese al salón y había un desorden total. El profesor los miraba fijamente con cara de perro abandonado como diciendo "déjenme trabajar en paz por favor" y lo hacia de una manera que hasta gracia daba verlo. Pase directo a mi lugar, no sin antes avisarle que había vuelto. Me senté nuevamente en donde estaba antes de salir del aula y me recargue sobre mis codos viendo hacia la ventana. En eso tocaron el timbre que anunciaba la hora de nueva materia. Al profesor ya le urgía irse por lo que me di cuanta. En cuanto alcé la cabeza este ya no estaba. Entro Len por la puerta delantera y al pasar a mi lado sentí nuevamente su mirada rencorosa que me hizo sentir un profundo escalofrió. Me recargue en el respaldo de la silla e fingí no haberme dado cuenta. Luego de eso se levanto Kaito y se dirigió a mi lugar.

-Rin! Que te parece si comenzamos con el recorrido? – pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa

-claro, gracias Kaito-sama – le respondí. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Al llegar a ella voltee sobre mi hombro, y vi que Neru estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Len y lo besaba, mientras el me seguía mirando con la mirada asesina que solo el tenia. Lo pase de largo y Salí detrás de Kaito.

Me explico la dinámica de los talleres, y me llevo a unos cuantos. De los cuales me llamaron la atención cocina y música. Me dijo que tenia 3 semanas para escoger uno definitivo o que si no me enviarían al que hubiera mas vacantes. Me llevo a las áreas verdes y conocí a varios profesores, y aprendí a reconocer un poco los laberintos de los pasillos. Luego de eso nos quedaba un tiempo mas, por lo que se ofreció a comprar helados. Lo intente rechazar de manera amable, y sin dejarme negarme los compro.

-de casualidad conoces a Len? – pregunto el tema que mas me temía

-pues la mera verdad yo no lo recuerdo haber conocido. ¿Porque?

-bueno, es que por la forma en que te mira….

-tu también lo notaste? – Pregunte alterada - ¿Cómo me miraba?

-pues….con un tanto de obsesión, y algo de rencor – dijo sin saber como expresarse bien

-si, dice que algo le hice, pero realmente no lo recuerdo – dije sinceramente – no quiero tener problemas,¿ me podrías ayudar a descubrir lo que el piensa que le hice? – me sentí muy descarada acabándolo de conocer y ya pidiéndole favores, pero necesitaba saber lo que le había hecho

-claro! Hare todo lo posible, no me llevo muy bien con el, pero lo intentare, en todo caso, puedes pedirle ayuda a sus amigos antes de que el les diga algo, Kamui Gakupo del grupo 03 y Piko Utatane de nuestro grupo, seguro que ellos te pueden mantener mejor informada que yo

- gracias Kaito – sama – le respondí sonriendo.

- no me hables tan formal, y vámonos que se nos va a hacer tarde ¿te parece? Rin-chan

-si, vamos. Regresamos al salón. El tutor ya había escapado del relajo que había en el aula, con tremendo despapaye quien no saldría huyendo!

-así son siempre? – pregunte

- no, cuando viene Meiko son peores – afirmo

Me imagine a una chica de apariencia ruda que tuviera a todos controlados…. En pocas palabras la líder de una pandilla. Regrese a mi lugar. Ya estaba Luka ahí y sin darme tiempo a sentarme en mi lugar comenzó a regañarme

-¿Dónde estuviste? El tutor te quería conocer

- es que Kaito se ofreció a darme un recorrido por la escuela, y me pidió que nos ausentáramos en la clase de tutoría

-bueno, ya que se le va a hacer….toma los apuntes – me presto su cuaderno que no tenia mas de media cuartilla de hoja. Comencé a copiar hasta que llego el profesor. Según el horario nos tocaba matemáticas. Entro un profesor, se me hacia conocido pero no lo recordaba hasta que el confirmo su materia. Un chico de las bancas traseras se levanto y le reprocho

- pero si ahorita nos toca matemáticas

- no llego el profesor, y ya que soy su tutor me veo en la necesidad de estar con ustedes. Señorita Kagamine! Veo que ya regreso, que bueno, así podremos continuar con la actividad. Reúnanse en equipos – todos comenzaron a levantarse y el profesor interrumpió – por parejas y por la inicial de sus apellidos.

En ese momento sentí un fuerte golpe como si me hubieran apuñalado. por nuestros apellidos…. En este grupo solo hay 2 con "K"…. esto no me puede suceder! pensé. yo seguía petrificada sin hacer movimiento alguno

-¿no escuchaste tonta? Debemos hacer pareja tu y yo – dijo una voz que se había situado a mi lado

-escuche perfectamente bien, pero yo no te voy a ir a buscar después de todo lo que me dijiste – le conteste un poco cabreada

- solo te dije la verdad, aunque te duela. Eres una hipócrita – recalco

- no me importa como me veas, lo que importa es lo que realmente soy, y si me conocieras sabrias que no lo soy - le conteste haciendo notar mi enfado

- se a la perfección como eres! – me reto

-claro que no, no me conoces, dices conocerme pero en realidad no – conteste toreándolo mas

-pues quisiera ver que tan fuerte muerde el perro

-pues inténtalo – le respondí levantándome del asiento y golpeando la mesa ya en un punto en el que estaba ya molesta

- acepto el reto! Hoy mismo a las 5:00pm! – dijo al mismo tono de voz imitando mis acciones

- bueno si el par de enamorados ya termino de discutir me gustaría comenzar a dictar la actividad – dijo el profesor sonriendo desde su lugar.

Pues aquí esta el nuevo capi, perdonen la tardanza! Gracias a todos por los reviews! Me inspiran confianza! w y a ver si me pueden inspirar algunas ideas para que no se me seque rápido el cerebro jijiji bno, ps espero que les haya gustado y por mi parte es todo, esperen el próximo capitulo con ansias! :D  
>~Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Wooola vocaloidianos! Gracias por todos los reviews! Me animan mucho! TuT ok ok ya dejo el sentimentalismo para después jaja xD bno, ps aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, y no me dejen escribiendo sola, recuerden que es para ustedes y que como soy persona abierta recibo ideas oki? ;D

Los dejo leyendo…

By: Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

**VOLVERTE A CONOCER**

- bueno si el par de enamorados ya termino de discutir me gustaría comenzar a dictar la actividad – dijo el profesor sonriendo desde su lugar.

Len se enojo y le dirigió una mirada como las que me había dirigido a mi bastantes veces anteriores, pero el profesor no le hizo caso

-no diga eso profesor, este …niño por no decir otra cosa, me cae mal, por eso es por lo que gritamos – el profesor se levanto. Todo el salón estaba en silencio. Se paro frente a nosotros, extendió sus manos separando los dedos y sin dejar de sonreír pregunto

- ¿cual me chupo? – al principio no entendí, tardé un poco en agarrarle la onda, pero al final le termine reclamando

- no piense mal! soy nueva y no soy una cualquiera para andar con cualquier niñato tonto e inmaduro! – conteste volteando a verlo molesta

- y yo no soy estúpido como para aceptarla! – dijo volteando a verme amenazadoramente

- bueno, por el momento ya tienen una cita así que…- cambio repentinamente su tono de voz - cierran el hocico y se sientan a realizar la actividad!

Lo que hizo que yo me sentara con miedo rápidamente. Len se le quedo mirando con rebeldía, y luego se sentó tranquilamente. El profesor se fue a su lugar y comenzó a explicar. Al terminar de explicar todos se pusieron a hacer su respectivo trabajo. Tome el cuaderno y comencé a trabajar, mientras el otro escribia cosas en el celular. Después de unos 5 minutos tomo su pluma y comenzó a escribir. Luego de un rato me levante y le di mi cuaderno al profesor, el cual comenzó a leer todo lo que escribi.

-¿esto que?

- ¿Cómo de que so que? Es el trabajo! – le dije como que obviando mucho la voz

- pero el trabajo era sobre tu pareja, contestar todas esas preguntas de el, no de ti!

- pero no se nada de el!

- para eso los puse en parejas señorita Kagamine, regrese a su lugar!

Di media vuelta y con la cabeza gacha camine hasta mi lugar. Al alsar la mirada vi que Len me miraba con una risa burlona, lo cual me molesto. Al llegar al lugar tire mi cuaderno en la banca y me senté.

-¿sabes? Este es el momento donde dices "si, soy una estúpida por no poner atención y tu eres listo porque sabias lo que había que hacer" – dijo burlándose

- cállate! Que si hubieras sabido hubieras dicho algo, además no sabes nada de mi!

- aah no? – me dio su cuaderno. Todo estaba contestado a la perfeccion

Nombre : Rin Kagamine

Edad: 14 años

Quien la crio? Vive en casa de sus padres, la enseñaron profesores privados y la educaron los criados de los padres

Familia cercana: padre, madre, abuelos y un tio viudo

Fruta favorita: naranja

Lo que mas le gusta: cantar y molestar a las personas que les tiene confianza

Estaba completamente sorprendida, cada pregunta que leia…había una respuesta que me dejaba con la boca abierta. Pero hubo unas cuantas que no contesto.

-ok, te voy a contestar la pregunta 36… fue…. Un dia que un chico me llamo hipócrita, creo recordarlo pero nada me viene a la mente cuando intento.

-ok, continua con la 39 porfavor señorita hipocresía

- aamm veamos… oooh el dia que mi prima Shia llego a mi casa y dijo "mira me corte el cabello igual que tu y te salve de una persona mala" y me enoje por lo que me contesto después – termino de escribir y me volteo a mirar

- si puedo preguntar…. ¿Qué te dijo? – no se si lo pregunto en burla o si estaba realmente interesado, pero por si era burla le conteste con la verdad

- pues…. Desde pequeñas siempre nos hemos parecido mucho, a pesar de que ellaes mayor, entonces…. Dijo que un chico se le había acercado, que le había dicho que la amaba y pronuncio mi nombre. Pero ella le dijo que no en mi nombre porque era de bajo nivel social y no me convenia.

- ¿y esa prima tiene tu edad? – pregunto recargándose en sus manos

- no, es un poco mas alta, pero en ese entonces si eramos de la misma estatura. Pero eso ya no viene en el cuestionario, no seas chismoso y continua! – le reproche

- oh si! Perdona!- continuo haciendo preguntas hasta la numero 50. Luego me volteo a ver, y comenzó a llorar

- perdona! No debi juzgarte tan cruelmente! Perdona!

- tranquilo! Deja de llorar para que puedamos hablar! – trate de tranquilizarlo, no hacia ruido pero las lagrimas seguían saliendo inconteniblemente. Dejo de llorar.

- espero puedas perdonarme, crei conocerte bien, pero realmente… te confundí, ¿me perdonas?

- bueno, considerando que me dijiste hipócrita…mentirosa… fresa… creida…

-ya basta!

-tal vez…tienes que hacer meritos, no te voy a perdonar tan fácil, además de que me retaste y todos saben de ello.

-bueno, sabiendo que no eres la persona que crei…será fácil

- ni te creas! Yo soy mala cuando me enojo, y tu lo lograste, asi que tendras que intentar de todo – le dije encerio. El contesto en broma

- entonces le venderé mi alma a algún espíritu!

- no digas eso, aun asi, tendras que hacer otro tipo de cosas – le conteste nuevamente indiferente

- pero ¿el reto sigue en pie?

- ¿sigues con lo del reto?

- bueno…. Aun no te conozco bien, asi que… ¿Qué dices? ¿hoy a las 5:00pm?

- vale, si quieres…

- te paso a recoger a tu casa, dime donde vives

- es mejor que nos veamos en la escuela, o que yo vaya a tu casa… ¿Qué te parece si quedamos en algún lugar? Pero aun no eres mi amigo, asi que cuidado con lo que llegues a decir

- no te preocupes, sere el chico mas educado que hayas conocido… bueno y…¿vas a hacer tu trabajo? – dijo señalando mi libreta en blanco

- oh! Lo había olvidado! Pero… no se nada de ti! – dije algo apenada. El comenzó a reir y continuo

- no te preocupes, yo te dicto. Uno Len Kagamine, dos 14 años, tres mi madre adoptiva, cuatro abuelos, cinco platano… - y asi continuo, yo escribi como viento del demonio, solo quedaban 10 minutos y no tenia nada. Por suerte acabamos a tiempo y lo llevamos.

- bueno, pues como ustedes fueron los últimos, me llevare sus cuadernos para revisarlos bien – ambos asentimos y nos fuimos a sentar. Antes de que guardaramos nuestras cosas el profesor se levanto y grito

- ese será su lugar hasta nuestra próxima clase de tutoria. Mañana le dicen la actividad a la señorita Meiko y al señor Meito, hasta luego! – luego de eso se levanto y salió. En cuanto cruzo la puerta sono el timbre que anunciaba el termino de las clases.

- bueno, entonces nos vemos a las cinco! – exclamo y salió corriendo, no me dio tiempo ni si quiera de contestarle. Termine de guardar mis cosas y ma acerque con Luka que me esperaba en la entrada del aula.

- te acompaño a casa Rin? – ofreció amablemente

- gracias, pero van a venir por mi, no te preocupes – conteste segura de que mi padre mandaria a alguien por mi, ya que ni el ni mi madre tenían tiempo – talvez venga mi nani – asi le llamaba a la criada a la cual había tratado como a mi madre biológica, ya que ella fue la que me cuido y crio

-ooh ya veo.. bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana ¿te parece?

- si, nos vemos Luka-chan! – le dije dedicándole una sonrisa. Ambas salimos juntas. Nos despedimos a la entrada de la escuela y yo me quede ahí, recargada en el muro, sobre la acera. Llegaban personas i se iban otras. Y nadie llegaba.

* * *

><p>Pues….. se me hizo largo…. Hoy se me extendió la manita espero les haya gustado, es mas, si puedo subiré el próximo capitulo mañana, espérenlo pronto! :D<br>chaito!

-quieres que ocurra algo en especial? Anda vamos mandame ideas! ;D  
>soy alguien de mente abierta, asi que recibo de todo! Gracias por leer! Y si les gusta Vampire Knight, espero chequen mi fic "vampire Knight Destiny" es la continuación del ultimo capitolo de la 2° temporada, espero les guste ;D<p>

Chao, ahí nos leemos  
><strong>~Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**DE UN RETO COMENZO TODO**

Espere media hora. De repente sonó mi celular

- perdona hija, no podemos ir por ti, llamamos a Midori para que te recogiera pero su hija dice que se puso mal, ¿crees que puedas regresar sola?

- ¿qué?¿nani está mal? Claro, yo me regreso – conteste alterada – espero que ambos estén bien, ¿ya terminaron su asunto?

-no, de hecho nos acaban de mandar de viaje nuevamente, hoy mismo nos vamos

-ooh es una lástima… bueno, pues os vemos, con cuidado, regresen con bien

- claro, aun no nos podemos ir, nos vemos hija, adiós – luego de eso se escucho como colgó el teléfono. Comencé a caminar, pues realmente no sabía cómo llegar en transporte a casa. Camine un largo rato. Llegue a casa a la 1:00pm. Abrí la puerta y me recibió Midoriko, hija de Midori, mi nana

- qué bueno que llegas! Mi mama está muy preocupada, se quiere levantar a buscarte!

- enseguida voy – avente mis cosas a un lado de la puerta y corrí a su habitación. Abrió la puerta un hombre de bata blanca

- señorita Kagamine?

- soy yo, dígame

- la señora está mal, tuvo serios problemas con su asma y con el corazón, a parte de que sufrió una lesión en el tobillo por la caída de hace rato, le recomiendo que este en cama y que no haga muchos esfuerzos

- no se preocupe doctor, no la dejare levantarse

-ese es otro punto, tiene que estar 4 semanas en absoluto reposo, después de eso la pueden levantar a dar pequeñas vueltas por la habitación, por mi parte regresare todas las semanas para ver su progreso.

- enserio le agradezco su tiempo doctor

- no es problema…- fue interrumpido por una voz muy débil y dulce: la voz de Midori

- le agradezco infinitamente – el doctor se acerco y tomo su mano

- no es nada Midori, ya sabes que no es ninguna molestia el venirte a ver

- perdone el tiempo perdido – insistió

- no fue ninguna perdida, al contrario, te volví a ver con justificante, y recuerda que no me gusta que me llames de usted. Descansa y no te preocupes de nada. Ya llego tu hija

- hija mía! – quiso levantarse. Corrí hacia ella y la abrace acostándola nuevamente

-nani no tienes que levantarte, tienes que ponerte sana

- no hija, tengo que trabajar

- tu no te preocupes por nada, yo te voy a ayudar, pero prométeme que o te vas a levantar de aquí

- pero hija… - no la deje terminar

- si me quieres lo vas a comprender! – se quedo callada y agacho la cabeza

- para ser una niña pequeña tiene mucha experiencia, por una vez en tu vida, escucha a los demás Midori – suplico el doctor

-solo porque te quiero Rin, hare el esfuerzo por no levantarme, pero prométeme que siempre vas a ser feliz! Sin importar lo que hagan o digan los demás

- te lo prometo nani – la abrace. El doctor salió. Deje a Midori dormida, Salí de la habitación y baje. Entre a la cocina y comencé a hacer lo que sabía. Solo cosas sencillas (cereal con leche, sándwich, tortas etc etc) en ese momento decidí tomar el taller de cocina, pero también me llamaba mucho la atención música, pero eso implicaba dejar sola a nani mas tiempo. Mientras hacía sándwiches para todos (para nani, Midoriko, los demás empleados y yo) pensaba en lo que iba a hacer. En ese momento sentí la vibración de mi celular.

"que te parece si nos vemos en la escuela? Atte Len"

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde, no pensaba dejarlas solas. Subí a la habitación de Midori, que estaba despierta nuevamente mirando el alto techo.

-nani ¿te molesta si traigo a alguien a comer aquí? – su cara cambio repentinamente, estaba feliz, nunca había viso en su rostro una sonrisa tan grande

-claro mi vida! Tu puedes traer a quien te plazca la gana! Es más! Ahora que no estarán tus padres, has una fiesta, yo te ayudo, a organizar y todo! – dijo muy emocionada

- no nani, tienes que recuperarte, solo hacia esa pregunta….

-tu no tienes porque preguntar hija, haz lo que quieras. Se que siempre escogerás el camino correcto como te enseñe! – sonrió y luego continuo – anda pero ¿Qué esperas! Ve por tu amigo! Yo te espero! Háblale a Midoriko!

-si – Salí de la habitación y me dirigí con su hija biológica

-Miko… te habla okka-san – le dije sonriendo

- gracias imouto-chan! Enseguida voy – para ser empleada, nos llevábamos muy bien, y ella había tomado a bien el que su madre me tratara como hija y yo la tratara como madre. Me dirigí al teléfono y hable al número que se había quedado registrado en mi celular.

- si… ¿bueno?

-hola Len, habla Rin, no voy a poder ir, mi mamá se enfermo y no quiero dejarla sola, ¿te gustaría venir a comer aquí hoy? Pero no estaré contigo, ya que como mencione, mi mami esta malita y no la quiero dejar sola

-p-pero…¿tu?¿invitándome a ir a tu casa?¿enserio? – dijo con algo de sorpresa

- no es que quiera, es que me da pena dejarte con lo del reto además mi mama me dejo…. Es solo por eso – dije intentando hacer que no se quisiera aparecer

-claro! Dame la dirección en seguida salgo para allá!.

Le di la dirección, esperando que mínimo la lejanía lo desanimara. Me metí nuevamente a la cocina, hice mas sándwiches, que era realmente lo único que sabía hacer y que había material. Los puse todos en una canasta y Salí al establo

-Rin-sama! Que gusto que venga por aquí!

- vengo todos los días onii-chan, no me hables de usted, deja esas formalidades para mis padres

- es que no le puedo hablar de otra manera

-bueno onii-chan, les traigo esto de comer, perdonen que no sea la gran cosa, pero no se hacer mucho, a partir de la próxima semana les hare algo mejor

- no se preocupe, muchas gracias por preocuparse

- no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, me encanta vivir con todos ustedes! Los considero como parte de mi familia. Bueno, se lo acaban, me tengo que ir con nani

- gracias Rin-sama, no se preocupe aquí no dejamos nada.

Di media vuelta y corrí hacia la casa. Comencé a hurgar en la alacena y el refrigerador buscando que cosas se podrían combinar para hacer algo…que fuera comestible…ese iba a ser el problema.

Paso un rato. Transcurrida una hora tocaron el timbre. Salió Midoriko a abrir. Luego de eso entro a la cocina conmigo y dijo con voz emocionada

Imo-chan imo-chan! Hay un chico suuuuper lindo en la sala, te esta esperando!

Ooh gracias onee-chan…..espera….. ¿enserio vino? – dije exaltada

Aaaam supongo que lo esperabas

¿Cómo es?

Me hizo una seña con la mano para indicar su estatura

Chaparro, güero, rubio, de ojos de color, ¿ya mencione chaparro?

¡rayos! ¡si vino!... avísale a mama por favor

Si, me dijo que lo pases allá arriba, que comamos con ella, que dejo comida preparada desde ayer

¿Qué! Y yo sufriendo por ver que hacer! Rayos! No debo ser tan distraída!

Y procura que se te quite, porque cuando te cases echaras todo a perder de a tantitos – se burlo

Pero todos los días será distinto, así que no me reproches que no te are comer lo mismo siempre- le seguí la corriente. Salí a recibir al chico según Midoriko "suuuper lindo" que no era otra persona mas que Len, el chico con el que tenia un reto, para que me conociera, y ahora pasaba a ser una comida, hasta con mi madre y hermana.

Realmente no lo quería hacer pasar, pero ya estaba ahí y no tenia de otra, no quería ser mal educada, pero tampoco me caía tan bien después de todo lo que había dicho, asegurándome que era yo la que le había humillado y diciéndome hipócrita, realmente no era santo de mi devoción.

Pasa, mama te espera allá arriba – le dije indicándole un camino por las escaleras. El comenzó a seguirme por entre los pasillos – no creí que fueras a venir

Bueno, no iba a dejar la oportunidad de corregir todo lo que dije

Ok, pues con eso aun no me ganas, así que qué no te esfuerces tanto que de un rato a otro no será posible que me hagas cambiar – dije deteniéndome frente a la puerta de la habitación de nani, de madera de pino pintada elegantemente de un color vino y barnizada. Vi su cara de angustia cuando di aviso a Midori

Mama ya llego el chico que te dije …

Bueno, pues hasta aquí le dejo hoy, el próximo capitulo sabrán que piensa la nana de el, y si se acuerda de lo que ocurrió hace años, no le pierdan la pista ;D  
>y denme mas ideas! :D<p>

A Lukamui le aseguro que habrá escenas de las que me pidió! Y los demás, sigan leyendo! Y un reto! A que no adivinan cual es la prima de Rin! :D a ver! :D

Bueno, me despido, espero poder subir el próximo capitulo la próxima semana.

Chaito! Si me lees hasta ahora, cuídate y descansa bien toda la semana, si lo lees de noche sueña con la persona que te gusta y si lo lees de día, échale una llamada, seguro que también le gustaría hablar contigo! ;D  
>bueno, sin mas que decir, me despido, y recalco déjenme ideas para los próximos capítulos! :D<p>

Chao~

~Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine~


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Vi su cara de angustia al darle aviso a Midori

-mamá ya llego el chico del que te conté – le dije, el se puso pálido, y no hizo sonido alguno hasta que ella contesto

-oh claro! Hazlo pasar, Midoriko ya preparo la mesa, solo hace falta traer la comida.

Luego le hice una seña para que pasara, no entendía como ella podía ser tan amable con un chico como el, yo intentaba no serlo, pero lamentablemente Midori me había inculcado tan buenos valores que ahora no podía ser descortés, a lo mas que llegaba era a la indiferencia. El paso y Midoriko lo invito a sentarse, en ese momento yo baje por la comida, la olla se había dejado calentando. Subí las escaleras con ella. Era pesada, pero mas era el peso de mi terquedad. Termine de subirla y al llegar a la puerta, Len se levanto y corrió a ayudarme, el quería llevarla solo, pero a lo mas que llego fue a tomarla por un aza. La colocamos sobre la mesa y luego serví los platos. Para haber sido como había sido antes, se porto muy bien, ¡y decía que la hipócrita era yo!.

Nos sentaos a comer, y el no se sentó hasta que nosotras lo hicimos. Hablaba muy tímidamente cada que hacían una pregunta, y apenas y hablaba, de pronto se le acabaron las palabras, con trabajo contesto un "vamos en la misma clase". Estuvimos ahí un buen rato. Terminamos de comer y lleve los platos a la cocina, luego subí por la olla y Len venia bajando con ella. En el descanso, o escalón gordo como le llamo yo, la tome por un aza y la bajamos juntos. Estuve acomodando unas cuantas cosas y después de una distracción me di cuenta de que el chico había comenzado a lavar los platos

-¡deja eso! Yo lo hago mas tarde! – le dije

-no, estoy como invitado, y ensucie también un plato, así que yo los lavo – dijo "cordialmente"

-¡bueno, haz lo que quieras! – le dije mientras me alejaba en dirección al comedor, cuando de pronto sentí que me abrazo por encima de los hombros. Detuve mis pasos, y me quede extrañada viendo al frente como estúpida.

-¿porque eres tan fría aun?

-¿será a caso por que me llamaste hipócrita? – le dije continuando con mi camino

-pero yo acepte que me equivoque, y prometí que iba a arreglar todo lo que dije – aseguro sin soltarme

-y con un abrazo no haces meritos para arreglar nada, ¡suéltame!- le exigí mientras caminaba mas rápido en un intento de hacerlo entender que me molestaba – no me vuelvas a abrazar así, me incomoda saber que tienes de novia a Neru y me abrazas de esa forma, y luego me hables tan cerca al oído! – continúe ya a medio metro lejos de el.

-perdona, no fue mi intención – se disculpo con la cabeza gacha.

-aunque no lo fuera, ahora sabes que no me debes abrazar – conteste lo mas agresivamente que mis instintos me permitían. Hubo un gran silencio. Luego de eso me siguió hasta la sala. Y comenzó nuevamente a hacer la plática.

-¿desde hace cuanto viven aquí?

-no lo se, cuando yo naci ya hacia tiempo que mis padres Vivian aquí.

-entonces…. La mujer que esta arriba…. ¿No es tu madre biológica?

- no, es solo mi nana, pero yo la veo como una madre desde que mis padres no están, es decir siempre.

Cuerdo silencio un momento y agacho la cabeza, se veía entre arrepentido y apenado de haber preguntado.

-y…. ¿Quién es la prima que me comentaste en la escuela?

-no creí que me hubieras puesto atención, además, no tiene importancia, arregle el asunto con ella y ya estamos bien – mentí para no hablar del tema, realmente con mi prima no me llevaba desde ese día, pues lo que mas me molestaba es que se aprovechara de nuestra similitud para fingir que era yo, por eso siempre andaba metida en problemas.

- y porque nunca te vi en la calle si siempre viviste aquí?

-porque como puedes notar, el "jardín" – dije haciendo señas de "conejito" con las manos – es muy grande, y estamos muy retirados de la zona, y además nunca tuve necesidad de salir, pues mi nana era la que salía, de vez en cuando me llevaba, pero aun así, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con nadie… - en ese momento volvió a mi memoria unas cuantas imágenes de el lugar a donde Midori iba a hacer las compras.

-¿nunca hablaste con nadie?

-bueno si, con un niño, todos los viernes, pero luego me prohibieron volver a hablarle, era muy lindo, recuerdo que siempre que lo veía me invitaba a jugar, y mientras mi nana hacia las compras corríamos por todo el pasillo…mi prima se puso celosa y… - agache la cabeza, intentando olvidar lo que iba a decir.

-¿y que ocurrió?- insistió por saber.

-pues…. Ocurrió lo que te conté, un día llego a casa y dijo que me había hecho un favor, antes de eso nos llevábamos muy bien, ahora con dificultad nos vemos.

-y ¿Por qué te dolió tanto el "favor" que te hizo?

- no lo se – calle un minuto pensando mi respuesta – creo que fue porque comencé a sentir algo por ese chico – Len se recargo en el sillón mirando al techo, como esperando algo mas.

- pero bueno, no me gusta hablar de eso, después de todo… ese chico no me volvió a hablar, aunque intente no hacer caso a las prohibiciones que tenia, me le acercaba y el ponía excusas para irse, o simplemente se iba, así que…cuéntame algo tu – le dije sonriendo, en ese momento si me sentí hipócrita, en un momento le hable grosera, y en otro ya le había contado mi vida.

-pues yo te podría contar la historia de mi niñez también, si no te parece muy aburrida

-no te preocupes, no creo que mis padres lleguen hoy, así que no hay prisa.

-pues al igual que tu, yo si me enamore cuando era mas pequeño, de una chica que siempre iba al mercado en donde mi papá tenia su taller, y me llevaba bien con ella, luego de unos cuantos meses, me comencé a enamorar, y transcurrido el año le declare mis sentimientos… pero al parecer a ella no le gusto, y fue por eso por lo que le deje de hablar, me sentía muy mal por eso, hasta el momento no la había perdonado. – fue ahí donde comencé a sospechar de la relación de nuestras historias.

-y cuando la veías?

-todos los viernes la esperaba en la entrada del taller, siempre pasaban frente a el, y luego la seguía por un rato, para fingir que me la encontraba

- y alguna vez te dijo su nombre?

-si, de hecho le mande varias cartas a su casa, pero ninguna la contesto

-¿ y como re llamaba? – pregunte mas adentrada en el tema que nada

Chachachachaaaaan!~~ :D jojo te dejare con la duda hasta el próximo capitulo jojo aunque creo que ya te imaginas no? Bueno, el reto sigue abierto… creo que no he dicho el nombre de la prima…. Y para Lukamui y Miku… lamento decirles que no es Lenka, es otra chica… aunque si se le parece mucho ._. Bueno, les daré un tipo de ahorcado… _ _ _ _ oki? Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado, y lamento la demora, es que no he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente D:

Otro reto!:

Inspírame! Mándame ideas, comentarios sugerencias! También acepto criticas, halagos y si quieres hasta mentadas, todo para que te guste la historia.

Bueno, sigo haciéndole promoción al fic de Vampire Knight Destiny…el cual no he avanzado aun ._. pero lo hare en esta semana que viene, lo prometo

Si gustas darme mensajes privados…. (ya deje mi face no?[[no, esa la tienes pegada]¬¬ babosa]) bueno, pues si no lo he dejado, mi facebook es "Amellaly Torres Martínez" y/o "Yami susaku kegamine" si, fue un error de dedo! [[no le hagas caso! Esta tan babosa que pensó que así era]cállate que no es cierto ¬¬[admítelo]lo admito[enserio!]si, admito que eres una babosa que me quiere echar falsas en todo momento! -w-[…]gane! :D [… babosa ¬¬]] bueno, a Yami también le da gusto verlos! [[no los veo babosa!]aaaah carambas! Nada te parece! ¬¬[nada de lo que dices o escribes tu no]._. ok, pues entonces vete[no, porque no hay otra persona tan babosa como tu que me aguante…además a veces me haces reir ]…. ._. ok…. Ooow yo también te quiero! ^.^[yo nunca dije eso!]…grosera! TnT] bueno, nos vamos a discutir en otro lado para no fastidiarte. Espero que te haya gustado el capi! :D chaito, nos leemos luego

~Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine~


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Qué va a pasar?**

-y como se llamaba esa chica? – pregunte mas adentrada en el tema que nada, dudando de la relación de nuestros pasados, podía estar casi segura de que el era mi compañero de hacia ya 7 años. En ese momento, cuando el estaba a punto de hablar, bajo Midoriko gritando y corriendo en las escaleras.

-timbre!Timbre!

- ¿timbre? Yo no escuche nada! – aseguro Len sacado de onda

- no, así me dice ella, en burla de mi nombre, cada que está feliz. Ya me acostumbre – le dije pegando mi mano a mi frente, apenada de que ya sabía mi "apodo"

- imotou-chan! Tus padres vienen para acá, dicen que en menos de media hora ya llegan – dijo, después se metió a la cocina. Me quede pensando, luego voltee a ver a Len alterada

- tienes que irte de aquí, no te deben ver.

- pero aun no te he contestado

- no importa, mañana hablamos – le dije empujándolo hasta el zaguán. Cuando piso la tierra exterior se volvió sobre su hombro y exclamo

-yo no me voy, sin contestar tu pregunta. La chica a la que yo amé hace 7 años, se llama….-tomo un respiro antes de continuar y echarse a correr. Me quede parada frente a la puerta 3 minutos, sin ser capaz de poderme mover. Después de un rato transcurrido entre a la cocina junto con Midoriko

-¿ya se fue tu enamorado?- pregunto burlándose de la actitud de mi compañero mientras había estado ahí

- no es mi enamorado, estuvo aquí solo por un reto, lo cumplió y se fue.

-¿ah si? Y el reto era… ¡ya se! Confesar sus sentimientos! O tal vez… ¡hacerlos notar frente a tu familia!

- ¡que no! El fue muy grosero conmigo, y le dije que no era capaz de conocerme, el dijo que si y vino por eso

-aha, bueno, lo que tu digas. Voy con mi mama, al rato hablamos del asunto.

-si, dile que me voy a dormir un rato, que estoy cansada, y que al rato bajo a saludar. Dije saliendo por la misma puerta y tomando un rumbo distinto. Ella subió por las escaleras laterales (las de servicio) y yo por las centrales. Mi habitación estaba en la segunda planta. Camine con calma a través de un pasillo, con papel decorativo de color blanco con detalles en dorado y plateado. Según mis padres era un decorativo muy elegante, para mí, eso no tenía importancia, pues nadie estaba ahí nunca. Llegue a la última habitación, que era la mía. Entre y cerré con llave la puerta. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Me tire en la cama viendo hacia el techo. Pensaba y pensaba, en el nombre que me había dicho.

"chica a la que yo amé hace 7 años, se llama Rin Kagamine" lo que había dicho se quedo en mi mente, y daba vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza. Al momento no tenía ninguna duda, el era el chico del que me había enamorado, algo sentía, pero mi coraje por todo lo que me había dicho me cegaba, aun así, no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

-tal vez sea otra Rin, hay muchas chicas que se llaman igual que yo, además… el chico de antes tenía una linda y sincera sonrisa, Len tiene una sonrisa agradable, pero es falsa, así que… no creo que sea. – intentaba engañarme a mí misma. Me dormí, según yo un rato, pero desperté al día siguiente. Y eso no desperté sola, desperté con ayuda. Llego un mensaje por la mañana a mi celular.

"Hola. ¿a caso no piensas venir? Ya es tarde. Espero que alcanzar a llegar, nos vemos en un rato. Atte: Luka." Me levante rápidamente y me vestí. No me dio tiempo ni de peinarme, metí todo a mi mochila incluyendo el cepillo y mi material para el cabello. Baje y tome un pan. Me lo metí a la boca y mientras lo comía caminaba arrastrando con el pie la mochila y poniéndome el sweater.

-¡ya me voy! – grite. Pero nadie contesto al momento. Abrí la puerta y en eso escuche la contestación de alguien

- se te hizo tarde hija? No te preocupes, nosotros te llevamos

-gracias mamá, pero ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir ya, si no, no alcanzo a entrar.

- no te preocupes, en 5 minutos llegamos. Sube al coche blanco

-¿que? No, a ese no! No quiero ser presuntuosa, además no quiero llamar la atención, vamos en el más pequeño, por favor mama!

- bueno, bueno, entonces sube al negro

- no entiendes el concepto de "no quiero llamar la atención" ¿verdad?

-no reniegues, soy tu madre y me debes hacer caso, sube al negro.

Corrí al coche. Ella fue detrás de mi tranquilamente. Pensé en hacer un plan para no llamar la atención. "tal vez… si me bajo en la esquina….. O que me baje en la calle de a lado… tal vez en el mercado que está enfrente, y me pierda entre la multitud" en eso mi madre subió por la por el lado del piloto

-abróchate el cinturón que llegamos rápido hoy – hice caso. Iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Deje mis cosas en la alfombra del auto. Salimos de la zona y fuimos en camino a la escuela, yo sentía que ya era imposible llegar.

-me dijo Midori que ayer invitaste a casa a un chico – dijo como intentándome sacar información

-si, lo invite a comer, pero se tuvo que ir por asuntos personales.

- ya veo… - guardo silencio un momento y luego continuo – quisiera saber qué tipo de amigos eres capaz de hacerte, ¿que te parece si lo invitas esta misma tarde a comer nuevamente?

-¿esta misma tarde? – exclame algo nerviosa, si Len era el chico al cual me habían prohibido ver… era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para alejarme nuevamente, además mi padre tenía unas cuantas malas influencias. Tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría.

- claro, no veo el problema, hoy estaremos todo el día, además, mañana saldremos por la mañana, y no regresaremos por unos días, quiero ver que tan segura estas con tus nuevos amigos.

- pero aun no son mis amigos, es martes, apenas llegue ayer, apenas los conozco!

- pero el mismo día invitaste a uno, no cabe duda de que el si es tu amigo. Lo espero hoy. Llegamos, que te vaya bien- me dejo hasta la entrada del colegio, tan preocupada estaba que olvide lo de mi plan para escabullirme sin que notaran el cómo había llegado.

Salí del auto y me pase por detrás de él, rodeándolo, haciendo de cuenta que había llegado caminando, pero ella arruino mi plan.

-Rin! No te despediste! – grito bajando la ventana. Agache la cabeza y regrese, le di un beso en la mejilla y entere al colegio con la cabeza gacha. En cuanto entre se escucho el timbre y eche a correr hasta el salón. Aun no sabía por donde era, pero por suerte me encontré al profesor en la entrada, y me fui con él. Llegamos al salón y fui a mi respectivo lugar.

-¿porque la tardanza? – cuestiono Luka en susurro

-me quede dormida. Necesito que me ayudes, en cuanto termine la clase acompáñame al pasillo ok? – le pedí con voz de suplica

-eso no se escucha bien. Si, en cuanto toquen vamos – luego de eso ambas sacamos nuestro material y comenzó la clase. Durante ella muchos ignoraron al profesor que se esforzaba por mantener nuestra atención, pero era vano, casi nadie le hacia caso.

Termino la clase. El profesor salió con cara de pocos amigos, era de esperar, después de tanto intentar no consiguió nada. En cuanto el profesor salió, Luka se levanto y me tendió la mano. Salimos al pasillo y nos alejamos un poco de la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre Rin?

Comencé a contarle la posible relación de historias entre Len y yo, y luego le conté de lo que había dicho mi madre antes de llegar a la escuela. Parecía que a ella también le preocupaba, hasta la expresión facial le cambio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esa invitación Rin?

- no lo sé, ayúdame por favor, no sé qué voy a hacer!

Chan chan chan chan! Leche con paaaaaaan! :D

Jojo acabee :D bueno, tu ¿Qué piensas que hará Rin con la invitación de su mami?¿lo invitara o no lo invitara? ¿a ti que se te ocurre? Mandame tus ideas, te aseguro que las cumplo, y para el Lukamui, ya lo pensé bien, y ya se como lo voy a poner, no te desesperes! :D

Bueno, pues me voy, espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Si te gusto, deja review, si mas o menos… también deja uno! Y si no te gusto, piensas que esta del asco o algo asi…. Deja review! :D

Yami: osea "me vale, tu deja uno"

Ame: no, lo que pasa es que quiero conocer las opiniones!

Yami: aha, lo que digas

Ame: no me ignores! No seas grosera! DD:  
>Yami: no te ignoro, solo no te escucho<p>

Ame: que grosera! D:

Yami: asi soy yo asi soy yo asi soy yo (8) [[canción de RBD]]

Ame: … chaaaanfle! De cuel te fumaste ahora! ._.

Y: de la buena! De la que me da el elefante rosa

A: ….. mejor nos vamos ._. bueno. Dejame un Review oki? :D

Y: no le dejes nada! Esta loca! El elefante rosa dice que no lo hagas!

A: si no quieres terminar asi de loca como ella… deja un review y no te sientas culpable! ._. jaja ok no, xD chao, cuidate, y nos leemos próximamente ;D

~Rin~Yami~


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a Lukamui y a Andrea por ayudarme a hacer este capitulo ameno, realmente me gusto la idea del juego de rol. Y también… perdonen a los admins, había olvidado hacer la nota! Jeje. "Todos estor personajes son tomados de Crypton, ninguno es de mi propiedad, esto solo lo hago con objeto de entretenimiento y sin afán de molestar a nadie" Y aquí está el resultado de nuestro arduo trabajo…. Ok no! :D

**CAPITULO 7**

**Primer problema resuelto.**

**Falta todo lo demás…..**

_-no sé que voy a hacer, ayúdame Luka, por favor – le dije muy preocupada por lo que pasaría durante la tarde._

- pues mira…- se quedo pensativa durante un minuto y luego continuo – Kaito es de buena familia, su padre es empresario. Estoy segura de que si se lo pides, te ayudara… - se quedo callada un rato mas, como queriendo y a la vez no hablar – pero siempre está la opción de ponerle una peluca a tu tortolo enamorado – termino de hablar haciendo burla sobre lo que le había contado.

- no es mi tortolo enamorado, después de cómo se comporto. Bueno, tal vez le diga a Kaito, pero…. – detuve mis palabras recargándome el un muro a un lado del ventanal – no sé, me sentiría descarada, no le hablo mucho que digamos – dije mirando el techo y pensando en la mejor opción.

-Claro que si es tu tortolo, ¿no te has fijado en cómo te mira? ¡y eso que solo llevas un día aquí!... y sobre lo de Kaito, yo conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar a convencerlo – tomo mi mano dispuesta a caminar en dirección al salón – en un rato vamos con ella ¿te parece?

- muchas gracias Luka – dije dedicando otra de mis muchas sonrisas – regresemos al aula antes de que llegue Neri-sensei .

Ella asintió y volvimos al salón. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Ella comenzó a dibujar, y yo a divagar, ahí me surgió una duda

-oye Luka-onee ¿te gusta alguien? – pregunte volteándola a ver.

- este… - desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que estaba de mi lado y se sonrojo. Parecía un jitomate – si, hay alguien que me gusta – se quedo mirando a la ventana con mirada de negación.

- y ¿Cómo se llama? ¿lo conozco? – seguí preguntando con afán de molestar

- etto… pues… umm, no se si lo conozcas, va en el grupo 03…

Luego susurro su nombre en voz tan baja que apenas pude escuchar "Gropo kroi" se me vinieron infinidad de nombres posibles, pero no parecía haber leído ninguno parecido en la lista que había en las instalaciones.

-¿perdón? ¿Cómo dijiste? – pregunte acercándome a ella mas. Volvió a mencionarlo, esta vez comprobé mis dudas. Luego continuo hablando alejándose a una distancia normal entre compañeras de mesa.

- el punto era que no entendieras, pero eso no es ahora lo importante – intento cambiar el tema. Y lo logró.

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo importante? – pregunte recordando a "Kamui-Gay-chan" como le llamaba la rubia que me reconocería como "mascota".

- lo importante es ayudarte con tu problema. Espero que haya venido la persona que te comente para ayudarte con tu problema – volteo como buscando algo, pero no le preste mucha atención a su hecho y conteste

-bueno, pero no estoy muy segura, ¿será buena idea? – le pregunte recordando el asunto y olvidando al amigo del día anterior – me sentiría descarada al pedirle un favor sin siquiera conocerla.

-si, es buena idea, no te preocupes – su expresión cambio, se veía satisfecha. Luego continuo hablando – puede ser escandalosa, pero es buena persona – sonrió muy segura de lo que decía. Esa sonrisa me dio confianza, así que le regrese la sonrisa y volvimos la atención a nuestro entorno. Nos dimos cuenta que había llegado el profesor Neri-sensei, a uno de los cuales nadie les hacia caso. A leguas se notaba que Luka no tenia ganas de hacer nada, y eso le pasaba a la mayoría del salón, era un día bastante apagado. Hasta sueño me dio. Luka comenzó a dibujar. Yo prestaba atención a sus movimientos. Termino dibujando una berenjena y un atún rodeado de corazones.

- a caso a el ¿le gustan las berenjenas? – me volteo a ver como sorprendida no queriendo hablar del tema.

-este….huumm… ¡mira! ¡ya se fue el profesor! – me tomo de la mano e hizo un movimiento que hizo que me levantara. Ver, vamos a hablar con esa persona.

Me saque de onda por su actitud, y me di cuenta de que ella no quería aceptar que el chico que le gustaba… la traía loquita. Asentí con la cabeza y la seguí. Cruzamos el salón en dirección a una chica castaña que gritaba fuertemente a los chicos de la entrada.

-holis Meiko-chan! – Luka saludo como si la conociera de toda la vida.

- ¡hey. Luka-chan! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos – dijo cambiando tanto tono como volumen de voz.

- no seas exagerada, solo fue un día – contesto sonriendo – mira, te presento a Rin Kagamine, es nueva, llego ayer.

- mucho gusto Sakine-sama, ya me presento Luka-chan, soy… solo Rin

- mucho gusto pequeña – dijo levantándose rápidamente y dándome la mano. Una vez que me soltó me miro unos segundos, me tomo por las majillas y exclamo - ¡aay eres tan pequeña! ¡Pareces un lindo hámster! – me hizo recordar a Lily que también me había puesto "mascota" solo que Meiko había sido mas especifica. Se volvió a sentar en su silla, subiendo las piernas en la mesa de un compañero – umm… y ¿para que vinieron a invocarme?

- amm… pues veras…. A mi me da penita pedírtelo, porque lo siento una descaradés que apenas te conozco – me dirigí a Luka – ayúdame onee, no se como empezar – ella continuo hablando por mi.

- pues mira Meiko-chan, quiero pedirte un favor para ayudar a esta pobre niña… - me señalo y luego continuo hablando. Le explico la situación haciendo énfasis en que necesitaba que se lo dijera a Kaito, pues yo no le diría nada.

- pero… - contesto haciendo notar algo de celos – bueno, el podría hacerlo si ustedes se lo piden, pero no se preocupen, que yo lo obligare.

- veras Meiko, es mas que nada porque creo a mi padre capaz de hacer todo para que lo deje de ver, y no quiero que en este colegio también ocurran accidentes – dije enfatizando el que mi padre era un hombre muy peligroso – entonces…. ¿me podrías ayudar? – le pregunte casi suplicando.

- ¡claro! ¡vaya! ¡que preocupada estas….. – guardo silencio como pasmada por unos segundos y me volteo a ver antes de gritar: - oye… ¿¡estas enamorada de Kaito verdad! ¡ENAMORADA DE KAITO! – guardo silencio un rato mas. Todos voltearon en mi dirección. El único que se mantenía sereno mirando al frente era Kaito. Al parecer, Meiko había mal entendido las cosas, y ahora todos me habían malinterpretado. Luego ella continuo con otra aclaración para cambiar de tema – te pareces mucho a Len, eres una niña tierna, niña bonita

- no Meiko, yo no estoy enamorada de Kaito, apenas lo conozco de ayer – le aclare mirándola a los ojos y hablando en voz baja – y no entiendo en que nos podemos parecer ese niño grosero y yo. No me lo vuelvas a mencionar por respeto por favor – conteste algo sentida. Al parecer Len se dio cuenta y se levanto. Se dirigió al lugar de neru y la fundió con un beso. No le di importancia. Luego Meiko sonrió y se dirigió a Kaito desde su lugar.

-ka…ka….kai….!KAITO! – le grito. A leguas se notaba que la que estaba enamorada de el era Meiko. El solo llamarlo por su nombre la hizo sonrojarse y tornar su mirada nerviosa. Intento esconder sus expresiones y continuo hablando acercándose a el dejándonos solas a Luka y a mi – quiero hablar contigo, hazme un favor. – Luka los miro un minuto mas y luego se dirigió a mi.

- bueno, parece que el problema esta resuelto Rin-chan; volvamos a nuestros lugares antes de que la profesora de ingles llegue..

Asentí con la cabeza y nos fuimos a nuestros lugares

Chan chan chan chaaan! :D

Ya es tardesito, y ya me dio sueñito, asi que solo subo esta parte, mañana subo la siguiente (espero) y si no… el jueves, esos serán mis días de publicación. Pues lamento decirles que nomas no le dan al nombre de la prima! ¿tan difícil esta? Les dare una nueva pista S _ _ a . le faltan 2 letras, si pueden, confio en ustedes! ;D  
>bueno, pues nos leemos pronto, prometo ya no traer a Yami.<p>

Si te gusto da click en el botón y deje review. Si no te gusto…. También deja review! (que? Asi funciona esto!)

Se despide

~Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine~


	8. Chapter 7 parte II

Gomenasai por dejarlos a medias, pero ya era tardesito y tenia sueño y tenia miedo de escribir alguna babosada, pero aquí esta la continuación de ayer! Y como dije: mis días de publicación serán martes y jueves, hoy hare la esepcion solo por dejarlo inconcluso.

Espero te guste ;D

**CAPITULO 7**

**(CONTINUACION)**

Nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos lugares. Llego la profesora e hizo unas cuantas bromas. Aunque era divertida a la mayoría del grupo le caia mal, de hecho le decían "la momia" debido a que ya estaba bastante mayor… y el "bastante mayor" le quedaba chico, ¡estaba vieja pero con ganas!. Las clases transcurrieron sin muchas novedades, era la primera profesora a la que veía que alguien intentaba hacerle caso, aunque no era muy posible debido a que era muy cotorra. Así paso la clase. A la siguiente llego otra maestra, mas o menos de la misma edad, y al igual que el dia anterior llevaba ropa de niña pequeña, un vestido rosa de flores con un sweater tejido y peinada de 2 colitas con caireles. Se vería bien…si no fuera tan mayor.

Bajamos al receso, volvimos a estar con las mismas chicas del dia anterior: Miku, Gumi y Neru, (la cual me miraba con mas indiferencia que el día anterior.) Miku, Gumi y Luka hablaron del taller de música, lo que me llamo mucho la atención, por todo lo que platicaban, se notaba que el profesor Cryptón era muy buena persona y muy divertido. Contaron las actividades de integración que habían hecho, y comentaron algunos de los nombres de las personas que integraban el grupo, dijeron que eran pocos, pero que aun así era divertido, realmente me animaron a entrar, estaba esperando gustosa la hora de la salida para hablar con el profesor y quedarme a la clase de prueba.

Termino el receso y nos fuimos a los salones. Luka nuevamente se tuvo que ir debido a su cargo como jefa de grupo, pero me aseguro que no sería de diario. Intente volver sola, pues ya sabia que Neru se negaría a acompañarme. Comencé a vagar un rato por los pasillos, pero termine en los terceros. Regrese por donde había llegado, y por suerte me encontré con Honne Dell.

-¿te perdiste nuevamente? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa ya sin indiferencia alguna y hablando con más confianza que el día anterior.

-algo así – conteste tímidamente apenada por la facilidad con la que me perdía

-¿regresamos juntos? – se ofreció amablemente. Se veía muy noble

- muchas gracias, enserio te lo agradezco Dell – le dije siguiéndolo, el había comenzado a caminar.

- no tienes de que agradecer pequeña, si quieres te puedo acompañar todos los días mientras te aprendes el camino, ya después, puedes hacer lo que quieras, y sirve de que conoces a más gente ¿te parece? – seguía caminando y a la vez sonreía dulcemente. La sonrisa era en lo que me fijaba mas, pues ella transmite el modo de vida de cada persona.

- si, gracias – agradecí y le conteste con otra sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te parecen los maestros? – comenzó una plática, la cual duro hasta que llegamos al aula 03. El toco la puerta, la cual abrió ahora una chica de baja estatura, pero no tanto como yo, de cabello entre rojo y rosa y con caireles muy bien marcados.

- ¿si? – dijo dirigiéndose a mi. Di un paso atrás dando a entender que yo no quería nada, luego volteo a ver a mi compañero.

- busco a Gakupo – dijo con seriedad, la cual se le quito en cuanto la chica se metió al salón

- no llegaremos muy tarde al salón, lo prometo.

- no hay problema, te espero.

Luego salió la chica nuevamente y detrás de ella salió Lily.

-oye Rin-mascota-chan ¿podrías darle esto a Luka por favor? – pidió amablemente la chica rubia

- si, no hay problema – recibí una caja adornada muy bien, era pequeña, pero se veía decorada con esmero. – si puedo preguntar ¿Qué es?

- puedes preguntar, el obtener respuesta es la diferencia – me miro como esperando que le contestara algo, pero no hice nada y continuo – Luka y yo somos amigas desde la secundaria, y le hice un regalo porque precisamente hoy cumplimos un año mas de conocernos, pero últimamente no la he visto porque tiene muchos compromisos y nuevas amigas.

Luego de eso salió el chico peli-morado. Lily se despidió y entro nuevamente al aula.

-hola Rin, ¿Qué tal? – me saludo dándome la mano, igual que a Dell

- hola Kamui-kun – conteste desde mi lugar

Luego de eso, hicieron una plática, según lo que yo alcance a entender (que por cierto fue muy poco) era sobre un trabajo de su taller, lo cual no entendí porque era demasiado para mi pequeñez. Luego de eso el chico mayor (Gakupo) se dirigió a mi

-por cierto, ¿has elegido ya un taller?

-no, aun no, pienso quedarme hoy a la clase de prueba del profesor Crypton – comente volteando a mirarlo, y recordé el nombre que había dicho mi amiga Luka, lo cual ahora interprete como "Gakupo Kamui".

- oooh! Ese tío es súper, muy buena elección, pero si no te gusta, los sábados tenemos más talleres – comento

- deja de hacerle promoción a tus talleres, nadie los pela – dijo entre risas el peliblanco – como a ti

- deja de burlarte Dell, si nadie ha venido es porque apenas llevan un año abiertos! – dijo dándose cuenta de que en realidad a nadie le interesaba sus talleres. Y lloro en silencio

-no te preocupes Kamui-onii, yo vendré a echar un ojo a ver de qué se trata.

- gracias Rin, aquí te esperaremos – dijo sonriendo emocionado

- ¿esperaremos? Me suena a manada, ni a mí me interesan tus clubes Gakupo – dijo Dell sonriendo burlonamente

- ¿no tienes que largarte a clases? *¬¬ - comento el mayor.

- cierto, vámonos Rin – se dirigió a mi y lego comenzó a caminar.

- si, nos vemos Kamui-chan! – y seguí a Dell.

Llegamos al aula, deje la caja en mi mochila, pues Luka no había llegado y no quería exponerme a alguna accidente. Llego la siguiente profesora, comenzó a dar explicación y luego dejo un ejercicio, el cual apenas comprendí. Fui con la profesora y pedí permiso para salir al baño, aunque me hecho su choro mareador porque acababa de llegar de receso me dejo salir. Eso era lo malo de pedir permiso, pero yo no podía hacer nada si no tenia consentimiento, eso me lo había enseñado Midori. Salí al baño y me lave la cara, pues ya me había dado algo de sueño, por lo regular me sucedía a esa hora. Iba de regreso al aula, por suerte recordaba bien los pasillos, ya que había pasado por ahí hace unos momentos. Caminaba tranquilamente, y en una vuelta me encontré con Neru, que iba acompañada de otras dos chicas, una de ellas la pelirroja que había abierto la puerta en el salón de Kamui. A la otra chica no la había visto antes, pero al igual que las otras dos no me miraban con buena cara.

-Kagamine, no quiero pelear, pero me estas incitando a ello – comento la rubia, las otras dos solo miraban sin hacer sonido alguno

- no veo la manera en la cual te este incitando, yo no he hecho nada malo – conteste sacada de onda, realmente no encontraba en mis hechos algo que a ella le pudiera haber molestado.

- no te hagas la inocente – dijo haciendo gesto de desprecio – Len es mío, y siempre lo va a ser, así que no te entrometas.

Reí sarcásticamente

-¿yo? ¿Con ese tonto? ¡Ni loca! Por mi, quédatelo, no me interesa en lo más absoluto – le dije con la sincera verdad, no me interesaba, aunque hubiera parecido que lo perdonaba, no lo hice.

- pues aunque sea así, el se ve interesado en ti, me entere de que ayer estuvo en tu casa…. ¿Qué hicieron? A caso tu… ¿hiciste algo para atraerle? – dijo insinuando que era una cualquiera.

- yo no soy de ese tipo, si, no te voy a mentir, es tu novio y tienes derecho a saber donde estaba, fue a mi casa, a comer, solo a eso, luego de eso se fue.

- a mi no me convences, y mira bien que si te le acercas – no supe ni como lo hizo, pero en un momento me tenia contra la pared con las manos en la garganta y sus compañeras me tomaban de los brazos – te va a ir muy mal – advirtió. Por suerte, llego Luka en el momento adecuado

- no está permitido estar en los pasillos en hora de clase Neru, lo sabes bien, ¡Kasane! ¡Zatzune! Regresen a sus aulas! – lo dijo en un tono tan energético que las tres chicas me soltaron, dieron la espalda y se alejaron.

- ¿estás bien Rin-chan? – pregunto acercándose a mí preocupada. No iba a demostrar el susto que me había llevado, apenas llevaba dos días en el colegio y ya tenía una enemiga mortal, realmente si tenia miedo.

-estoy bien, no paso nada

- yo vi perfectamente bien que te tenia por el cuello Rin, ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto tomándome de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

- solamente fue una diferencia, ella decía que si pasaba transporte por aquí afuera y yo le dije que no pasaban, en una de esas se enojo e hizo lo que viste. – mentí para no causar problemas con Neru, ya que también era su amiga.

- esa no me la trago Rin, enserio, habla con la verdad – comencé a contarle todo el asunto. Se mostro seria en todo el camino. Y parecía molesta.

-después lo hablamos, ahora debemos llegar a clase. Abrió la puerta y entramos juntas, Neru ya estaba en su lugar.

- señorita Kagamine! Eso fue demasiado tiempo en el baño!

- discúlpela profesora, se perdí entre los pasillos, es nueva y todavía no esta familiarizada, la encontré en tercero y la traje conmigo – excuso Luka antes de que yo hablara

- bueno, más le vale que no vuelva a ocurrir

- sí, no volverá a suceder, lo prometo.

Luego de eso ambas nos fuimos a sentar y la profesora siguió con la clase. Costaba algo de trabajo entenderle (o por lo menos para mi si costaba trabajo). Dejo una nueva actividad y continuamos trabajando. Y las clases siguieron avanzando. Esperaba ansiosamente el término de clases, quería entrar con mis compañeras al taller de música, era lo que mas ansiaba. Al termino de las clases Kaito se acerco a nuestro lugar y saludo a ambas educadamente, luego, comento el tema de la invitación de mi madre.

-Meiko me comento de tu problema, y ahora yo te pregunto ¿Por qué no me lo pediste directamente?

- perdona Kaito-chan, es solo que no me sentía muy segura, lo sentía como una descares, y me ayudaron a pedírselo a ella.

- bueno, pues como te dije el día de ayer, no me veas como extraño, ahora veme como un amigo, así que para lo que necesites, habla directamente conmigo, y sobre eso… pues hoy hay taller de música, así que llegaría a tu casa después.

- no hay problema, yo también me voy a quedar el día de hoy al taller.

- bueno, entonces nos podemos ir juntos, yo me ofrezco a llevarte. Ahora, vamos al taller, para que Crypton no se enoje.

- sí, vamos.

Luego de eso salimos. Luka ya había salido antes en cuanto escucho que el comenzó a hablar de la invitación de mi madre. Así que salimos los dos y él me guio hasta el salón.

* * *

><p>ok, creo que hoy se me paso la mano D: hoy escribi de mas... bueno, ya que, espero que te haya gustado<p>

Yami: no te gusto verdad? dicelo bien directamente!

yo: si les gusto, si no les gustara no lo leerian.

Y: lo hacen para que no te sientas mal, das lastima

yo: bueno, y a ti ¿quien te invito?

Y: Emy me dijo que no podia venir a ch***** ... pero que rayos pasa? no puedo decirlo?

yo: jojojo no, tienes prohibido decir peladeses

Y: pero...

yo: *la pongo en "perfil silencioso"* ah pero que bien se siente uno asi! -w-

Y: bbbbbddddd! bbbbbbbbbdddddddddd! BBBBBBDDDDD! *¬¬

yo: bueno, si te gusto el capitulo, deja review, y si no te gusto... deja review! [como mencione antes, asi funciona esto! ;D] y que te parecen nuestras peleas? estas de acuerdo en que destierre a Yami de este espacio? :D espero tu respuesta. nos vemos, chaito! :D

Yami:*mirando a los lectores con carita de perro desauciado* ... bbddd!

yo: nadie te hara caso, no te entienden, y tendras el mismo perfil hasta mañana! -w-

y se reporta!...

~Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine


	9. Chapter 8

Hola hola! :D volvi, después de una semana de in-actividad, pues ya les traigo nuevo capi :D

Espero les guste

Yami: no les gusta!

Cállate Yami o no te vuelvo a conseguier ese tipo de jugetes! ¬¬

Yami:vale pues, me callo.

Te dejo leyendo, espero te guste, y si tienes alguna idea o sugerencia, envíala que todo lo tomare en cuenta! :D

Yami: los personajes no son de esta loca, corresponden a sus respectivas compañías

Emy: y lo hace sin fines de ofender a nadie, solo por entretenerse tanto ella como para entretenerte a ti

…. ¿tan predecible soy?

Emy y Yami: si

Bueno, mejor comienza a leer! :D

**Capitulo 8**

Llegamos al salon. Se ubicaba en un rincón de las áreas verdes, estaba pintado de blanco, y tenía ventanas pequeñas de madera. Tenía una puerta negra de metal con notas musicales de varios colores. Entramos en él y se veía todo normal. Era un salón espacioso y tenía pocos alumnos. No había en que recargar los cuadernos, solo había sillas, por lo que pensé que sería más practica que teoría. Nos sentamos juntos, el a la orilla, luego yo y a mi lado se sentó Luka. El profesor salió de un pequeño cuarto que había en una esquina cubierto por una cortina (el cuarto, no el profesor). No se veía tan mayor, pero sabía que lo era. Tenía cabello negro y ojos grises, casi blancos, pero al parecer veía muuuy bien.

-me mencionaron que hay una niña nueva, ¿Quién es? – pregunto volteando a ver a todos. Luego clavo su mirada en mí y exclamo – debes ser tú, pasa a presentarte – dijo mientras daba un paso atrás dándome lugar al frente. Me levante y pase al frente. Mientras hablaba había risitas, y vi que volteaban mucho a ver al profesor, pero no hice caso y seguí hablando. Al terminar, él con una sonrisa de diversión a punto de reír me dijo

- gracias por pasar, puedes sentarte.

Me fui a sentar de donde me había levantado y comenzó a explicar unas cuantas actividades. Principalmente explico la "visión y misión" del taller. Luego de eso pidió que hiciéramos equipos, y que no importara de cuantos, que teníamos libre opción de escoger compañeros.

-¿lo hacemos juntas? – pregunte a Luka

- claro, pero necesitamos mas personas – dijo pasando la mirada por encima de todos.

- ¿me puedo unir? – pregunto Kaito acercándose.

- claro, no necesitas preguntar, lo sabes.

Luego de eso nos pidió que hiciéramos círculos con nuestro respectivo equipo. Nos dio unas hojas que explicaban algo de la entonación y el volumen de voz. Nos dejo leyendo y salió del salón unos minutos. A su regreso llego con más pilas gritando.

-bueno, tuvieron mucho tiempo para leer, así que voy a pasar a una persona de cada equipo a cantar una canción… Kamui! De pie al frente! – exclamo al tiempo que Kamui se levantaba y se dirigía al frente. Le dio una hoja y le dijo.

- sabes bien como va, usted la invento, pero por si las dudas, ahí está la letra escrita por su propia mano.

Kamui asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a cantar….

**PARANOID DOLL**

**Sin un destino se mueve el corazón cautivo**

**Ni si quiera mi propias emociones pueden ser vistas por esos ojos distraídos.**

**Como una mariposa atrapada en la palma de una mano**

**Volar es imposible**

"**Está bien para vivir sin embargo me gustaría**

"**No te dejare decir que es doloroso"**

**La tentación susurra cerca de los oídos**

**Sigo esta carretera mientras busco la libertad**

**En la realidad en la cual no pertenezco**

**Mirando el mapa que ya no me satisface**

**Hasta que el cuerpo esta desgarrado y yo desaparezco del dolor**

**Con ambas memorias y deseos tristemente coloreados**

**La mano izquierda tiene una herida que no puede ser olvidada**

**Yo soy la Paranoia**

…

-gracias Kamui, puedes irte a sentar. ¡Megurine! Pasa por favor.

Luka se levanto aparentando seguridad. El profesor le dio una hoja igual que al primero, ella la tomo y comenzó a cantar.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Let me hold your hand for one last time**

**Don't worry I'be just fine**

**As long as you are here, **

**Everything will be alright.**

**I would like to cherish this moment**

**And let me feel your warm embrace**

**Suddenly my tears fell down **

**And I started to cry.**

**Thinking that soon you will leave**

**And can't even believe.**

**But I will promise, I' ll be…**

**Waiting for you**

-¡Como me lo imagine! – Exclamo Crypton – ¡ustedes dos harán pareja! – comenzó a anotar en una libreta y llamo a otra persona. Así fueron pasando varios, y el momento que yo no quería que ocurriera, ocurrió mucho antes de terminar la lista

-ahora vamos por un nombre desconocido: Rin Kagamine, por favor pasa al frente – pidió

- pero no se canciones, y aun no tengo buen ritmo y entonación, déjeme pasar otro día – le pedí casi rogando.

-imposible, hoy mismo quedaran todas las parejas, si que cántame una canción que a ti te guste.

No me quedo de otra. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar, intentando crear una canción, lo cual se me hizo rápido, ya que en muchas ocasiones escribí canciones, pero jamás las puse en práctica. Y comencé a cantar:

DAUGHTER OF EVIL

**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en algún, **

**Lugar se encontraba el reino,**

**De la traidora inhumanidad**

**Y allí reinaba**

**La princesa de 14 años de edad**

**Muebles magníficos y lujosos**

**El nombre de su querido caballo era Josephine**

**Todo era suyo**

(Nótese que no incluyo a Len porque no lo consideraba aun algo relevante)

-buen estilo, además sonaste algo vanidosa, creo conocer a tu pareja ideal – me temí lo peor, pero esperaba que no fuera así – ¡Len! Pasa por favor.

Me dio un dolor de estomago al pensar que el podría ser mi pareja, no quería ni imaginármelo, pero había muchas probabilidades.

-si, acabo de crear una canción el día de ayer, ¿puedo cantar esa?

-claro! Así me gusta, que en mi taller sean trabajadores.-lo alago - comienza por favor.

**IKKE LEN KA**

**El cantar es mi verdadera pasión,**

**Todos los días me… esfuerzo para ser mejor.**

**Sé que aún hay mejores que yo,**

**Lo más seguro es que**

**En un futuro ya no este.**

Volteo a verme con cara de "¡escúchame!"

**Por eso, yo quiero que me mires a mí,**

**Por favor no me abandones tu, no mires….**

**A los demás.**

**Yo soy Len Len Len, **

**Te puedo enamorar**

**Y con mi hermosa voz te podría encantar.**

**Todos los días me escuchas lo se**

**Estoy seguro que piensas que yo mejorare.**

-Perfecto, si quedan los dos, ambos expresan algo de vanidad, y tienen un tono similar, viendo que ambos tienen creatividad quiero una canción para el lunes. Dicho esto volvió a tomas asiento en su escritorio.

-¿para el lunes? Es muy poco tiempo! – le reproche con cara de puchero inflando los cachetes. Al parecer lo tomo a broma, sonrió y se dirigió a mí.

-si lo prefieres me lo puedes entregar el viernes

-no, el lunes es perfecto, será un día perfecto!-después de eso voltee hacia mi cuaderno y el siguió llamando personas para emparejar.

-bueno, y ¿qué hacemos? – pregunto Len sin dejar de ver su cuaderno.

-no lo sé, tú llevas más tiempo en este lugar – le reproche con la misma actitud: sin voltear a verlo para nada.

-bueno, podría ser… primero un sentimiento que expresar….

-me caes mal

-lo sé -.-U

-bueno, ¿Cómo que sentimiento podría ser? – pregunte ya con seriedad

-pues pueden ser muchos, tanto buenos como malos, amor, amistad, odio, o algo sin sentido

-¿Cómo tu?

- yo si tengo sentido – me volteo a ver con ojitos de pistola [(¬¬ ¡así!)]

-si, pero perdido

-bueno ya!

-ok, ya… pues aunque no me quede, se me da más fácil escribir sin sentido y de amor, pero también he escrito sobre cosas malas.- le dije recordando todo lo que ya había escrito.

-bueno, ya somos dos. ¿Qué te parece si los dos hacemos algo de amor? A los dos se nos da fácil.

La idea no me desagrado, pero no me agradaba el hacer una canción de amor, exactamente con él.

-bueno, el profesor dijo que ambos teníamos vanidad, ¿y si escribimos algo malo?

-pues, ya que se acerca día de brujas, podríamos hacer algo para ese día

-aun falta bastante ¿no? – pregunte sin saber en qué día vivía.

-algo, pero si quieres hacer algo malo podemos tomar ese día como referencia, ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto amablemente. Cada momento me sorprendía más la manera en la que él era más amable, y la manera en la que yo seguía despreciándole. Y comenzamos a inventar una historia para poder ponerle letra a la canción.

-que te parece si…. Nuestro punto de referencia es un bosque! – sugirió Len entusiasmado.

-bien, y que te parece si los dos somos los malditos de la canción – lo decía en burla, pero pareció que él lo tomo muy bien.

-perfecto, y metemos a una niña ingenua de la cual sacamos provecho

-bueno, creo que estamos siendo demasiado malditos ¿no?

-pues si es para día de brujas tenemos que vernos aun mas malditos.

-oye como que usamos mucho la palabra "malditos" ¿no?

-si, de hecho… pero de cualquier manera, lo hacemos por trabajo, no por diversión – dijo ingenuo

-am… de hecho yo si lo decía en broma…pero tú lo tomaste muy bien.

Se quedo callado y agacho la cabeza. En ese momento Crypton se levanto de su asiento y exclamo.

-bueno, todo concluido, pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana.

Me levante rápidamente, con intención de dirigirme lo más rápido posible hacia Luka, pero Len me tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa.

-oye… yo… perdona si te incomodo lo de el otro día, no quiero que estés enojada, ahora te lo pregunto yo a ti ¿empezamos de nuevo?

Robó mi frase, ahora se me hacía más amigable. Pero aun había algo que me impedía hacer las paces por completo, aun así, por educación le di la mano

-me parece bien. Nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Luego de eso me acerque con Luka, que estaba con Kamui, el cual anotaba en su teléfono el número de mi amiga.

Poff~ ya me canse de escribir D:

Disculpen que no publique la semana pasada, se me fue la inspiración. Espero poder ser más constante anímame con reviews ¿oki? :D

Yami: ¡no! ¡Ya no aguanto sus historias, enserio, compadécete de mí!

Emy: no es tan malo…

Yami: es muy malo, es muy dramática, y tú eres muy tierna, ambas me caen mal

Y entonces ¿por qué sigues aquí?

Yami: es lo mismo que yo me pregunto….

Emy: bueno, déjale un review a Ame para que pueda animarse mas ¿vale?

Gracias Emy, das miedo, pero gracias._.

Bueno, pues nos leemos en los reviews y próximo capítulo, chaito! :D  
>~Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

~un día más~

Hola hola chic, que bueno que ya vuelves a leer mas de esta hermosa historia…..

Yami: ¡apesta!

Si, ya sé que apestas, por eso te dije que te bañaras. Bueno, regresando al tema…

Yami: yo no apesto

Cállate Yami! …. Bueno, como decía… qué bueno que regresas a leer más, no le hagas caso a la loca apestosa, tú puedes seguir leyendo si quieres, hablando de la loca apestosa… ley un review, y Emy dijo esto:

**-Flash Back-**

Emy: no, Yami no escribe, al contrario, es una loca maniática que busca errores en los demás porque tiene miedo de encontrarlos en ella misma

**-End Flash Back -**

Uuuuy eso dolió, pero se vale sobarse Yami

Yami: *mirando con ojos de pistola* babosa

Y aprovechando el espacio, les presento a una nueva personalidad que nos acompañara por un tiempo, saluden a Aimee!  
>Aimee: hola, mucho gusto<br>Yami: ¡A-D-O-P-T-A-D-A!

Pff~ han estado así desde hace tiempo, tratare de que no suceda.

! ¡Bueno!, pues ya fue suficiente relajo ¡te dejo leer en paz! Espero te guste este trabajo.

**CAPITULO 9**

Luego de eso me acerque con Luka, que estaba con Kamui, el cual anotaba en su teléfono el número de mi amiga.

-41 93… oooh! Rin, espérame 5 minutitos, enseguida nos vamos – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa

-no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo – le dije al tiempo que me sentaba en la banca más cercana a ellos.

-listo, ya te tengo registrada, ¿te marco en la tarde? – Pregunto el peli-purpura con cara de baboso

-si, te espero – contesto amablemente mi amiga que le era indiferente a sus expresiones.

-¡hola Rin-mascota-chan! ¿Cómo te va? – dijo rebajándose a mi altura (y sigo pensando que soy enana)

-¡hola Kamui-gay-chan!, ¡muy bien gracias! – conteste sonriendo siguiéndole la corriente

-¿Cómo van con su canción?

- huuum…. Más o menos

-eso me suena a que no la tienen

-no, realmente no

-bueno, te deseo suerte, mi amigo es muy terco, así que te sacara de tus casillas varias veces.

-gracias por la advertencia… creo.

Se levanto y volvió su atención a Luka.

-entonces te marco más tarde – dijo nuevamente como baboso, ¡hasta la baba se le cayó! (Enserio, se le cayó). Me quería reír, pero intente aguantarme, después de unos segundos sentí que la risa iba a salir aunque no lo quisiera, me levante de la silla, Salí corriendo del aula y comencé a reír tratando de no hacer tanto escándalo. Luego de eso salió mi compañera y nos alejamos juntas. Íbamos a llegar a la salida cuando ella detuvo sus pasos y me miro con cara de algún olvido.

-oye… ¿no a caso te ibas a ir con Kaito a tu casa?

-oh! Cierto, lo había olvidado – conteste al momento que cambiaba mi rumbo en dirección al aula

-el llega y se va en auto, debe estar en el estacionamiento – dijo jalándome del brazo que apenas alcanzo a pescar.

-ok, entonces vamos – le dije mientras nuevamente cambiaba de rumbo. Me sentí como barco sin brújula en medio del océano.

Llegando al estacionamiento pase mi mirada por encima, buscándolo. Finalmente lo encontré recargado a la sombra de un árbol, me acerque, y antes de dar el tercer paso… mi amiga me jalo del brazo.

-yo ya me voy, debo llegar temprano a casa o si no mi hermano se preocupara, nos vemos mañana.

Luego de eso salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal. Volví a mi a acción anterior; me acerqué a Kaito, y antes de que mencionara palabra alguna se incorporo y tendió su mano frente a mí.

-¿nos vamos? – preguntó caballerosamente. Luego de eso, llego un coche blanco, muuuy grande, (y yo que no quería llamar la atención) abrió la puerta y me hizo una seña para que subiera

-si, vamos – subí al auto y coloque mi mochila sobre mis piernas, era un auto realmente espacioso, era muy grande, aunque había visto mucho mas grandes….

-veo que no iremos a casa… ¿A dónde vamos señor? – hablaron desde el asiento piloto

-vamos a la casa de mi amiga, por favor avísale a mi madre que no llegare a comer.

-entendido, por favor, dígame su dirección

Le di mi dirección, y como si le hubiera marcado un croquis llegó, rápido, como cuando mi padre conduce.

-hemos llegado, paso por usted mas al rato – le dijo a Kaito

-si, no hay problema, gracias.

Bajamos del auto y entramos al jardín, creo que tardamos mas en cruzar el jardín que en llegar a casa (enserio, el jardín era muuuy grande), según mi padre decía que si algún ladrón se llegara a meter había dos opciones: que le diera flojera cruzarlo o que lo descubrieran antes de que llegara a casa; Kaito parecía niño pequeño, admiraba con asombro cada detalle que había, y no lo culpaba, era muy lindo, sinceramente.

Llegamos a casa y mi madre nos recibió a ambos con una sonrisa, a mi me saludo con un beso, y a él le dio la mano.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron, estaba a punto de llamarte

-de cualquier manera… no llevé mi celular – le dije buscando en mis bolsillos.

-bueno, pasen, enseguida les sirvo de comer – dijo dando media vuelta.

-voy a dejar mis cosas, ¿llevo las tuyas Kaito? – dije dispuesta a subir con Midori y Midoriko, para poder darles a conocer mi plan de que conocieran a Kaito en vez de a Len.

-gracias, ya se las llevaron

-bueno, entonces regreso en un momento – le dije echándome a correr por las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Midoriko. Entre rápidamente a la habitación y las salude, les dije brevemente la historia en común que teníamos Len y yo, y seguido les conté sobre mi plan. Ellas accedieron a ayudarme, y baje rápidamente, a encontrarme nuevamente con mis padres y mi amigo. Ya estaban sentados a la mesa, en cuanto entre yo en la sala Midoriko corrió hacia la cocina, y sirvió de comer. Me senté, por acto de cordialidad a un lado de Kaito, "mi invitado" en cuanto Midoriko llevo la comida a la mesa fue como si hubieran apretado "play" a mi madre, ya que mi padre era muy callado.

-mucho gusto, soy la madre de Rin – le dijo sonriendo sin dejar de mirarlo. Mi padre le hizo una seña a Midoriko, indicándole que se podía retirar, ella asintió y salió.

-el placer es todo mío, si, la conozco, aunque sea de oída, tanto a usted como al señor.

Se notó en mi padre un aura de importancia y superioridad, sin que nadie le hiciera caso mi madre siguió hablando.

-me alegra que un chico como tu este bien informado, en cambio Rin es una despistada de primera

-no te lo imaginas, enserio yo sigo sin creer que sea nuestra hija – fue la primera intervención de mi padre en la platica

-bueno, a mí se me hace una niña tierna, no es tan despistada como parece, no la juzguen mal – dijo Kaito defendiéndome, enserio que se lo agradezco.

-bueno, aun no la conoces bien, pero bueno. Dime, ¿qué piensas estudiar? – pregunto nuevamente tomando la iniciativa mi madre

-pues mi padre quiere que siga el negocio familiar, y es lo que pienso hacer, ya que si me gusta lo que he aprendido – dijo formalmente. A mí nunca me gusto esa idea de hacer lo que los padres quieren, finalmente es la carrera de uno y ellos no la van a ejercer, pero si a él le gustaba no tenia reproche que hacer.

-vaya, veo que tu si eres alguien obediente, me parece muy bien, espero que Rin pueda aprender algo de ti – reprocho mi madre mirándome.

-ya que ella no nos quiere hacer caso a nosotros – recalco mi padre mirándome también. Me molesté, pues ellos sabían que no quería hacerles caso, pero aun así me quedé callada.

-bueno, viendo el carácter de Rin… podría ser una buena maestra, e improvisa bien canciones, así que también le quedaría una carrera como canta-autora – al parecer a mis padres no les pareció la idea, pero a mí me agrado que mencionara algo de lo que realmente quería ser : Cantante.

Luego de eso se le vio a mi padre la urgencia de cambiar de tema

-bueno, ¿a qué viniste ayer? – pregunto haciendo notar su incomodidad. Me dio miedo el solo pensar en que no le había dicho nada, no tenia planeado que lo fuera a preguntar. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando él me robó la palabra  
>-me vine a disculpar, la trate muy mal el primer día y le dije muchas cosas – me sorprendió su contestación, ¿Cómo lo sabía?<p>

-y ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste? Si se puede saber – indago mi madre, cada vez me ponía más de nervios, podía que se hubiera enterado sobre nuestra discusión, pero no de sus palabras, así que intenté dar la cara.

-no es como si me fuera a casar, no hagas tantas preguntas

-solo quiero saber – dijo haciendo notar que había despertado mas su interés.

-bueno, pues si a Rin no le molesta le diré lo que le dije; aún sin conocerla, el primer día la confundí con otra persona, por lo que le dije hipócrita, creída, egoísta, mentirosa, falsa y muchas otras cosas más, pero como dije, solo fue una confusión, y me vine a disculpar ayer.

Estaba aun mas sorprendida, ¿Cómo se había enterado de sus palabras? Aun si había dicho que Len le caía mal… ¿Cómo sabia todo eso?

-pues no ibas tan perdido – dijo mi padre desviando la mirada.

-bueno, pues nosotros nos tenemos que ir, diviértanse lo que queda de la tarde, fue un placer conocerte pequeño – dijo mi madre levantándose de su asiento, acción que imito mi padre también. Salieron de la sala y nosotros subimos a mi habitación, estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas.

-bueno, dame detalles de su canción – pidió sentándose en una silla que estaba a un lado de mi cama

-bueno, pues nosotros tenemos planeado algo para hallooween, una canción que de miedo, pero que al mismo tiempo se escuche inocente.}

-¿y cómo empezó la idea?

-por una broma

-ooh ya veo. Y te quiero hacer una pregunta, Crypton nunca deja los equipos ni parejas iguales, para la próxima vez te ¿gustaría cantar conmigo?

-claro, me encantaría, me daría más oportunidad a conocerte mejor.

-oye también te quería hacer una invitación…-cayo unos segundos, agacho la mirada y yo lo seguía mirando confundida por su actitud - ¿te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana?

-¿ah? … bueno pues…. No me lo esperaba… supongo que sí, no tengo planes, pero ¿Por qué la invitación?

-te me haces una chica muy interesante, no diré más – me saco de onda su respuesta ¿interesante yo? ¿Qué tenia de interesante? Pero bueno, a cada quien lo que le parezca…

-bueno, ¿a qué hora? – pregunte para apuntarlo en el calendario.

-como a las 3:00pm ¿estarás disponible?

-claro, está bien

-vale, entonces yo paso por ti – sonrió amablemente y luego se levantó – ¿me llevas a dar un paseo a tu jardín mientras se nos acaba el tiempo?

-claro.

Bajamos las escaleras, comenzamos a caminar, estaba como niño pequeño, asombrado por el tamaño y por lo cuidado del jardín, realmente yo nunca me di tiempo para bajar a verlo, era lindo, pero a mi no me quitaban el cielo, todas las noches salía a mi balcón a verlo un rato, me encantan tanto las estrellas como las nubes, pero lo que mas me gusta es la luna. Regresando al tema el estaba asombrado, y era muy listo, cada que le decía el nombre de alguna él me contestaba algo como sus usos medicinales, o alguna interpretación que tenían en novelas románticas. Así pasamos toda la tarde, hasta que llamaron a su celular avisando que estaban afuera. Lo Salí a acompañar y en cuanto se fue yo regrese a casa. Había olvidado mi celular en mi habitación, así que regrese lo más rápido que pude. Cuando llegue vi que había 2 mensajes, el primero de mi padre: "en cuanto estés disponible márcame a mí, no a tu madre". Pensé en algo que hubiera hecho mal, pero no me venía a la mente nada. Le marque antes de leer el siguiente mensaje.

-¿papa?

-ahora si me vas a responder tu – se escuchaba muy serio - ¿Quién fue el tipo que estuvo ayer en casa?

-ya lo conocieron papá

-claro que no, ese niño que llevaste a casa hoy es Kaito Shion, su padre es mi socio, Kaito estuvo ayer en clases de guitarra a esa hora, ¿a quién carajos llevaste a casa? – me había quedado sin nada que decir ¿Qué le podía decir?

- a un amigo – fue lo único que se me vino a la mente

-espero que sea de nuestro nivel, y si no lo es, sabes bien lo que puede pasar – lo sabía bien, Len corría riesgo, y no lo quería así – así que si no es de nuestro nivel ahórrate la pena de volverle a hablar ¿vale?

-…si papá – conteste con voz baja, sonó como tristeza, ni yo misma comprendía el porqué, Len era solo una persona que acababa de conocer, no era nada para mí. Cerré el teléfono y me dispuse a leer el mensaje; de número desconocido, decía: "niña hermosa que tengas muy buena tarde, espero que estés muy bien, cuídate, descansa bien y sueña lindo, porque yo voy a soñar contigo. Len". Me dolió el mensaje, era desalentador que el chico que se preocupaba por lo que pensara de él…era de otro nivel y me tenía que alejar por miedo a lo que le pudiera pasar, había algo que me impedía hacerlo, pero el miedo a que le ocurriera eso… debía dejar de hablarle, me lo propuse. Me fui a dormir, intentando dejar de pensar en el tema, dispuesta al día siguiente no hablarle más que para lo necesario.

Bueno, pues este capítulo fue más largo en compensación de que me desaparecí un buen tiempo, discúlpenme la vida, es que enserio no tenia inspiración, pero por ahora tengo buenas ideas, pero aun así, si tienes alguna mándamela para que yo la tome en cuenta, espero te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado

Yami: ¡para nada!

Bueno, tu no, porque justo ahora estas amarrada a una silla que gira vigilada por Emy y Aimee

Yami: esta adoptada cada día me cae más mal

Aimee: ya no me importa lo que me digas, si soy adoptada

Bueno, me las voy a llevar para que peleen en otro lado, se despide

**~Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine~ ;D**


	11. Chapter 10

¡Hola hola! Bueno, pues nuevamente reviví para contarles más, espero no haberme tardado mucho…

Yami: eres una irresponsable, dijiste que publicarías martes y jueves

Sí, pero últimamente no he podido, discúlpenme la vida, pues bueno… continuemos ¿les parece?

Yami: ¿me amarro o me quedo así?

… ¿tu? ¿Dispuesta a escuchar la historia?

Yami: bueno, hoy estoy de buen humor

…ok, eso da miedo… mejor escribo…

Yami: ningún personaje es de nuestra propiedad salvo Midori (nana) y Midoriko (hija biológica de Midori).

**Capitulo 10**

_**Anteriormente**_

-¿papa?

-ahora si me vas a responder tu – se escuchaba muy serio - ¿Quién fue el tipo que estuvo ayer en casa?

-ya lo conocieron papá

-claro que no, ese niño que llevaste a casa hoy es Kaito Shion, su padre es mi socio, Kaito estuvo ayer en clases de guitarra a esa hora, ¿a quién carajos llevaste a casa? – me había quedado sin nada que decir ¿Qué le podía decir?

- a un amigo – fue lo único que se me vino a la mente

-espero que sea de nuestro nivel, y si no lo es, sabes bien lo que puede pasar – lo sabía bien, Len corría riesgo, y no lo quería así, aunque fuera un perfecto extraño para mí. – así que si no es de nuestro nivel ahórrate la pena de volverle a hablar ¿vale?

-…si papá – conteste con voz baja, sonó como tristeza, ni yo misma comprendía el porqué, Len era solo una persona que acababa de conocer, no era nada para mí. Cerré el teléfono y me dispuse a leer el mensaje; de número desconocido, decía: "niña hermosa que tengas muy buena tarde, espero que estés muy bien, cuídate, descansa bien y sueña lindo, porque yo voy a soñar contigo. Len". Me dolió el mensaje, era desalentador que el chico que se preocupaba por lo que pensara de él…era de otro nivel y me tenía que alejar por miedo a lo que le pudiera pasar, había algo que me impedía hacerlo, pero el miedo a que le ocurriera eso… debía dejar de hablarle, me lo propuse. Me fui a dormir, intentando dejar de pensar en el tema, dispuesta al día siguiente no hablarle más que para lo necesario.

_**En el capítulo de hoy**_

Al día siguiente no me quería levantar, enserio me había dolido ese mensaje y la amenaza de mi papa… y ambas cosas en el mismo momento, tenía ganas de quedarme dormida, y no volverlo a ver, aunque era un chico al que apenas había conocido… era como si ya le hubiera tomado cariño, y no lo quería aceptar, mucho menos frente a los demás

-no le volveré a hablar, solo para lo necesario y nada más.

Me levanté y me vestí, cepillé mi cabello y me puse un listón, no era el blanco que frecuentaba, ahora era uno rosa pastel (si, también uso de otros colores, no solo blanco) prepare mi mochila y escogí mi ropa blanca para echarla a la lavadora. Estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando sonó mi celular.

-moshi moshi – conteste dejando la ropa caer rodando por las escaleras.

- hola Rin… no vayas a la escuela hoy, voy a regresar

-¿y eso? ¿Y mi papá?

-el se tiene que quedar, y yo no puedo entrar en este asunto, así que debo regresar

-bueno, y… ¿Por qué no habría de ir a la escuela? – insistí, aunque realmente no quería ir.

-porque quiero llevarte a un lugar, y no creo volver a tener días libres cercanos, así que ¿está bien? – siguió insistiendo

-bueno, pues está bien – cerré el teléfono, recogí mis cosas y baje. Luego de un rato bajo Midoriko

-buenos días imouto … ¿no iras a la escuela hoy?

-no, hoy no asistiré, mi madre me pidió que me quedara porque va a regresar, pero bueno… mañana recuperare el día, no te preocupes onee – le sonreí. Seguimos en nuestras labores. Ella hizo el desayuno mientras yo lavaba la ropa, claro, en una lavadora.

Desayunamos en la mesa, Midori ya se podía levantar, pero no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos. Llego mi madre como a eso de las 10:00am.

-hola, buen día Rin – saludo entrando en el comedor

-hola ma, ¿quieres algo de comer? – pregunté levantándome de la mesa.

-no es necesario, vámonos, al rato regresamos – le dio aviso a Midori y a Midoriko

-si, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero ¿a dónde van? – preguntó Midori.

-la voy a llevar a conocer el lugar de nuestro último viaje, no nos esperen a cenar, llegaremos tarde.

Luego de eso se dirigió a mí y me tomo de la mano llevándome hasta su auto.

-sube al auto – me dijo mientras quitaba los seguros automáticos

-pero ¿A dónde vamos? – Insistí en saber a dónde me llevaría - ¿no debería llevar algo?

-no, lo que necesites lo compraré allá. Sube al auto.

Subí, pues no quedaba de otra. Como subí en el asiento trasero me acosté ahí, y me quedé dormida. Soñé… ¿Qué soñé? ¿Era realmente un sueño?; Una pequeña niña, con no más de 7 años, con vestido blanco que acompañaba a una mujer en el mercado. Y en ese mismo mercado había un chico, más o menos de su misma edad, también era rubio ¿tal vez fuéramos nosotros? Los chicos jugaban alegremente, y todos los días se volvían a encontrar, siempre riendo, despreocupados de la vida. Era un lindo sueño "¿es un sueño?" Me lo seguía preguntando, estaba desconcertada, pero a la vez estaba feliz, y sentía un calor del que no había sentido hace tiempo. Todas esas imágenes eran hermosas, cada vez eran mejores, los niños se hacían cada vez mas unidos, esta vez la chica fue a su casa, humilde, pero tenía…algo, que hacía que ambos estuvieran felices, como si no les importara nada más que sus juegos. Mi madre me despertó;

-Rin, ya casi llegamos, despabílate nena – dijo dulcemente. Ella hablaba así, aunque no la había escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo, pues se iba de viaje con mi padre. Me levanté y mire al frente. Era un bosque, dividido por la carretera, el bosque era verde, se veía cuidado, y no tenia árboles cortados, supuse que sería una reserva natural. Me recargue en mi asiento y cerré los ojos, pensando en ese sueño. "¿habrá sido un sueño?" un seguía con esa pregunta revoloteando en mi cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en ello, estaba tan concentrada en eso que no me di cuenta de cuando mi madre apago el motor y bajo a abrirme la puerta

-¿Estás bien hija? – pregunto dulcemente con mueca de preocupación.

- si mami, estoy bien, solo que aun no me despabilo del todo – le contesté tratando de evitar más preguntas.

-bueno, pues entonces ven, te voy a mostrar el lugar.

No me equivoqué, era una reserva natural. Los animales corrían en libertad y sin miedo, las ardillas jugaban, perdidas en su mundo, no importándoles quien las viera o si hablaban bien o mal de ellas, "como si solo les importaran sus juegos" estuvimos caminando un rato más, luego llegamos a un balneario ¿Cómo era que juntaban ambas cosas? no tenía sentido, pero bueno…

-vamos Rin – dijo sonriendo mientras me tomaba de la mano y con su otra mano señalaba la entrada.

-pero… no traemos nada…

-te dije que compraría lo necesario, anda ven – entramos, y así como lo dijo lo hizo, compró toallas, sombrillas, trajes de baño, huaraches, un cepillo, varias donas para el cabello, unos flotadores, bueno, en fin… compró demasiadas cosas, y no creí que las fuéramos a ocupar, pero bueno… llegó un mensaje a mi celular, nuevamente era de un número desconocido;

Hola linda, que tengas un buen día, espero que estés muy bien, nos vemos mañana. Len.

Nuevamente sentí como si el mundo me cayera encima, mi padre no quería que estuviera con el por clases sociales, y como mi mamá es fácil de influenciar, seguro que lo apoyaba.

-Rin ¿Qué te parece este traje? – dijo mostrándome uno morado de una sola pieza

-lo que sea mamá, de todas maneras sirve para lo mismo

-mmm… no, tu ya eres una niña grande, buscare otro más adecuado para ti, ¿Qué color lo quieres?

-no importa el color, no te preocupes – "el color no me hará flotar más o menos ¿no?" pensaba.

Estuvimos ahí por un largo rato, mientras ella veía todo lo que tenía que comprar, yo me metí a la tienda de recuerditos, y a esculcar todo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, el chiste es que ella entró y me dio aviso para que fuéramos a los cambiadores. Hice caso, caminamos tranquilamente hasta ahí, era un buen día, había sol, y no hacía mucho calor.

-te va a quedar a la perfección, estoy segura – repetía mientras caminábamos, y me preguntaba qué tipo de ridículo disfraz me habría comprado ahora, pero me quedaba aun la ilusión de que nadie me conocería. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un vestidor, había solo uno libre, y me metió ahí y me dio una bolsa.

-¡mama~~! ¡No me voy a poner esto! – le reclame al sacar el traje que había comprado

-¿Por qué no? ¡Esta lindo!

-pero afecta mi autoestima, definitivamente no

-por favor hija, hazlo porque es una salida solo de las dos, además nadie te conoce – dijo intentando convencerme. Lo logró, me lo puse y Salí cubriendo mi pecho con el montón de ropa que me había tenido que quitar.

-dame eso para que te pueda ver bien-dijo extendiendo su mano.

-no mami, yo la guardo, no te preocupes

-¡no hija! ¡Para eso compre esta maleta! – me arrebato la ropa y la metió a la maleta, acto seguido cubrí nuevamente mi pecho con los brazos, dejando ver solo la pieza de abajo del traje, color naranja y blanco.

-¡qué lindo te queda! – dijo mi madre haciendo el típico "kyaa~~" de los animes. Luego entró a cambiarse ella y salimos.

-¿deberíamos tomar una mesa o en el pasto? – cuestiono volteando a ver a todos lados

-no lo sé, tu eres la experta – dije aun abrazando mi pecho.

-bueno, tomemos una mesa – se dirigió a una desocupada que estaba cerca de la alberca. Creí que por ser un parque acuático habría más gente, luego recordé que estábamos entre semana.

-ven, entremos al agua – dijo sonriendo.

-vale – dejé mi celular en la maleta y antes de que hiciera movimiento alguno mi madre continuo

-carreras, la que llegue al final le compra algo a la primera – se echo a correr y yo detrás de ella, pero debido a la edad yo llegue primero, además de que no hubiera entrado al agua si no me hubiera resbalado. Seguimos jugando un largo tiempo, subiendo y bajando de toboganes, haciendo competencia de respiración dentro del agua, y muchas otras cosas más. Terminamos como a eso de las seis, y eso porque llegaron a corrernos. Mi madre se cambió primero, me dejó cambiándome en el vestidor y me pidió que no me moviera de ahí. Estuve parada ahí durante quince minutos aproximadamente. Luego de eso llegó y aventó una llave hacia mí.

-nos quedaremos por hoy

-¿que? Pero ¡mamá! ¡Mañana tengo que ir a la escuela!

-no te preocupes, llegaremos temprano a casa y podrás cambiarte, hoy hay un baile, y tenemos que asistir, quiero pasarla bien contigo lo que resta del día Rin – dijo tendiéndome la mano. Tome su mano y asentí

-pero hay que llegar temprano

Luego de eso entramos a una cabaña que había rentado

-¿para que las dos camas matrimoniales? ¡Solo somos dos! – le reproche

-solo había cupo en este tipo de habitaciones Rin, pero mira, vamos nuevamente a la tienda, no tenemos ropa para ir al baile. Tomo su cartera y me jaló de la mano, llevándome hasta la tienda.

-elige un vestido, el que quieras lo comprare yo, como castigo del primer reto que perdí.

Comenzamos a buscar vestidos ambas, había de todos colores y tipos ¿Cómo es que en ese lugar había de todo? Había muchos muy lindos, pero no quería uno complicado, así que busque uno sencillo. Encontré uno blanco, no era largo, pero tampoco muy corto, y se lo mostré a mi madre.

-está muy sencillo Rin

-si, pero este me gustó

-bueno, entonces ve a buscar un shampoo, nos bañaremos antes del baile, comienza a las ocho.

Fui a la sección de farmacia, y yo me seguía preguntando ¿Cómo es que ese lugar lo tenía todo? Tomé el primero que vi y regresé con mi madre que ya estaba en el cajero esperándome. Pagó las cosas y regresamos a la habitación. Me bañé yo primero, y mientras lo hacia se me ocurrió parte de lo que podría ser una canción, pero no se me ocurrió sonido.

**Nuestra eterna promesa**

**De bailar entre los dos**

**Nos llena de mentiras el corazón.**

**Nuestro pelo rubio**

**Se refleja en el espejo**

**Como nosotros, siguiéndonos**

**El uno al otro.**

-bien, ahora tengo que continuarla y crearle música – me dije sonriendo.

Salí de bañarme y entró mi madre, me comencé a arreglar. Cuando mi madre salió. Terminamos a la par. Es de esperar, ella era experta ¿no? Salimos de la habitación a eso de las ocho y media, t fuimos a un salón que había a un lado de la alberca, pegado a la reserva natural a un lado de la entrada. Creí que sería algo menos formal, pero debido a los vestidos que la mayoría usaban descubrí que me equivocaba. Estuvimos ahí un rato, y nos encontraos con varios clientes de mis padres, por lo que o pudimos hablar mucho tiempo. Luego de un rato, como a las nueve y media vi algo que me desconcertó mucho un mesero, limpiamente vestido con camisa blanca, pantalón y chaleco negro con un moño rojo…era rubio, y se amarraba el cabello en una coleta; comencé a seguirlo, ese chico era chaparrito, un poco más alto que yo, como de la misma edad, pero tenía tanta actividad que no pude verle la cara. Cuando me rendí me senté en uno de los blancos sillones y comencé nuevamente a decir la estrofa que había compuesto en la ducha;

**Nuestro pelo rubio**

**Se refleja en el espejo**

**Como nosotros, siguiéndonos **

**El uno al otro.**

Luego de eso escuche una voz que continuó la estrofa, con todo y música;

**Tomados de las manos**

**Mirando el espejo distorsionado**

**Nuestras manos ya no coinciden **

**Una con la otra**

Me voltee, y ahí estaba, parado frente a un gran espejo, la persona a la cual tenía prohibido hablarle: Kagamine Len

-¿Qué haces aquí Rin? – cuestiono inclinándose y quedando su cabeza a un lado de la mía. Lo sentí demasiado cerca, por lo que me arrimé de lugar en el sillón.

-bueno pues…. Vine con mi mamá a pasar el día – dije presionando mis manos contra el vestido, cabizbaja y seguramente sonrojada. ¿Qué le iba a decir? "dice mi padre que no te debo hablar por el nivel social" o tal vez "mi padre es peligroso y no quiere que guarde amistad contigo" o mucho peor "si no quieres resultar mal herido no volvamos a hablar"… no quería decirle nada de ello, ¿Qué podía hacer o decir? - ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno, pues yo trabajo aquí los fines de semana, pero me informaron que hoy no habría personal, y pidieron mi ayuda

-y ¿te quedaras esta noche?

-si, ya es tarde, no creo ir a la escuela tampoco mañana – dijo sonriendo tranquilamente – tu también te quedaras, ¿cierto?

-si, pero si iré a la escuela, si quieres puedes regresar con nosotras – ofrecí, al momento se me olvidó la amenaza de mi padre.

-me encantaría, pero mañana también estaré aquí. ¿Te quedarías conmigo? – puso cara de perrito desahuciado, no sé ni como lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Me convenció a mí, pero a la que había que convencer seria a mi madre, pues yo ya le había dicho que quería regresar a la escuela.

-por mí no hay problema

-y si no puedes regresar, yo te llevaré, el dueño ya me tiene confianza y me ha prestado su auto varias veces

-bien, entonces no hay problema – le sonreí por primera vez en la noche

-te dejo, tengo que terminar mi turno, mas noche nos vemos.

Luego de eso se alejó, y yo me quedé mirando como estúpida hacia su lugar… "¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué miro con tanto afán el lugar por donde se fue?" voltee al espejo, y estaba completamente sonrojada… "¿es amor?"

~~..~~..~~..

¡Y aquí acabó! Lamento decepcionarte, pero te tenía que dejar en suspenso para que lo leas el próximo capítulo, ¿Qué crees que ocurra?

Yami: ¡que tramposa! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

… ¿tu? ¿¡En suspenso! ¡No lo creo!

Aimee: Susey la cambió mucho últimamente

Emy: ahora me cae tan gorda que tampoco la soporto… ahora es toda una maldita pera en dulce con ese tío

Pff~~ bueno, pues resolvamos nuestros asuntos en otro lado, espero te haya gustado y que esperes el próximo capítulo.

Deja tus ideas, comentarios, quejas, dudas etc etc etc en un review! ¡Enserio que cuando leo reviews me inspiran confianza y más ganas de escribir! TuT

¡Bueno, ahora si me despido, chao, descansa y see feliz! :D  
>~Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine~<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Pues ya volví, dispuesta a dejar otro capítulo, y como hoy no se encuentra ninguno de mis O'c no habrá interrupción

Yami: pero están tu prima y tu hermana, y muchos

Susey: y acabamos de llegar nosotros

¿Qué rayos hice para merecer esto? Ya me dejaron ciscada T^T Bueno, mejor te dejo leyendo,

Yami: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de esta vieja loca

Capitulo 11

-no, no es amor, solo que estuve mucho tiempo en el agua, por eso siento esta sensación en el estomago, y estuvimos mucho tiempo bajo el sol, por eso estoy roja, no estoy enamorada – exclame nerviosa.

-Rin ¿estás bien? Te noto alterada – dijo llegando por el frente mi madre

-sí, estoy bien, oye me quiero quedar un día más, ¿podemos?

-pues yo no me puedo quedar porque tengo que regresar, pero si quieres te puedes quedar y mandare a alguien a recogerte

-no hay problema, se me ir – le dije intentando convencerla para que no se enterara de la estancia de Len en el parque acuático.

-de todos modos, mandare a alguien a recogerte, pasado mañana por la mañana para que llegues a tiempo a la escuela

Ya estaba convencida, ahora estaba más tranquila.

-me encontré al señor Shion, es socio de tu padre, y también vino su hijo, ¿no te gustaría bailar con él?

- ¿vino Kaito? – pregunte sorprendida de tantas coincidencias en un rato.

-no, el no, se parece mucho, pero se llama Akaito, van en la misma escuela – me dijo al tiempo que me tomaba de la muñeca y me jalaba hasta el lugar de donde había llegado.

-buenas noches – saludó el señor – mucho gusto señorita, soy el señor Shion, usted debe ser Kagamine Rin

-buenas noches, me halaga que sepa mi nombre – dije imitando actitudes de adultos, se había hecho ya muy común.

-no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, he escuchado muchas cosas buenas de usted, ¿le gustaría conocer a mi hijo? – pregunto sonriendo

-claro, sería un placer.

-¡Akaito! Acércate - llamó con voz potente. Un chico peli rojo se acerco, era el chico del mismo salon que siempre estaba haciendo relajo.

-¡hola Rin! ¿Qué tal? – saludó el chico pelirrojo

-no seas grosero y saluda bien – le regañó su padre

-disculpe usted señorita, no quería faltarle al respeto, buenas noches señorita Kagamine – corrigió el chico, después de conocer como era en el salon no le quedaba bien esa pinta, pero si no fuera por eso se la hubiera creído

-buenas noches Akaito, que gran coincidencia encontrarte aquí – le conteste sonriendo

-sí, un gran placer, si le parece bien ¿me permite bailar con usted la siguiente pieza? – dijo al momento que hacia una leve reverencia y extendía su mano

-claro, con mucho gusto – tome su mano (por cordialidad) y me llevó al centro de la pista

-qué horror tener que lidiar con tanta formalidad cada que estoy con el – se quejo mientras bailábamos - ¿a ti no te molesta?

-pues cuando estoy con mi mamá no hay problema, pero cuando hay más personas no me queda de otra…si me molesta – se rió levemente al ver mi reacción.

-y ¿Qué haces aquí linda? No te vi en la escuela – pregunto sin dejar de bailar

-mi mamá me trajo aquí desde la mañana

-oh ya veo, ¿entraron a nadar?

-si, todo el día

-oh ya veo, lástima que no te vi, pero bueno, se quedaran hoy ¿cierto? – levanto un poco la cabeza como mirando a alguno de los adultos que nos rodeaba.

-sí, yo me quedare hasta pasado mañana – le dije volteando a mirarlo, regreso su mirada para encontrarse con la mía y sonrió

-entonces te veré mañana – luego de eso me dio una vuelta y se arrodillo – terminó la pieza, ¿gusta salir conmigo del salón un rato Kagamine-san?

- ah…. claro, Shion-kun – se levanto de su lugar y sin soltar mi mano me llevó a un balcón del mismo salón. Se sentía cálido el aire, por lo que no me dio frio, al parecer a él le dio calor, porque se quitó el saco y lo colocó en el barandal.

-¿te ha gustado el lugar? – pregunto acercándose a mí.

-si, está muy bien, tiene muchas cosas que no creí que podría tener – conteste volteando s verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al verme el también sonrió y continuo con voz aun más baja

-me alegra que te haya gustado, mi padre es el dueño, de hecho yo duermo aquí y por las mañanas me voy temprano a la escuela, pero mañana no asistiré

- ¿y eso porque?

-porque voy a estar contigo – dijo al momento que jalaba de mi mano para dar un abrazo (¡aaay que coso! xD) – Rin se hace tarde, ¿te acompaño a tu habitación? – sugirió amablemente

-pero aun no tengo sueño – los impulsos me traicionaron y bostecé

-tal parece que no piensa lo mismo tu cuerpo – luego de eso me soltó y me tomó de la cintura llevándome al lugar donde se encontraban nuestros padres

-voy a acompañar a la señorita a su habitación – les informó

-no te tardes hijo – le dijo su papá apenas volteando a verlo

-en un rato te alcanzo Rin – me dijo mi mamá agachándose a mi nivel sonriendo. Luego de eso salimos los dos, el no me soltó hasta que llegamos a mi habitación, se puso frente a mí y me miró seriamente

-tu…. ¿estás saliendo con Len?

-¡NO~! yo no salgo con él, ni pienso hacerlo, es un niño grosero que me dijo muchas cosas el primer día, y al segundo cree que puede arreglarlo todo con un "me… - contesté impulsivamente, chocando palabras, pero no me dejó terminar, me jaló del brazo y me besó cerrando los ojos, me abrazó sin dejar mis labios en paz y me juntó más a su cuerpo de un solo jalón. Después de un rato me soltó, estaba como babotizada, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir

-perdona, pero te tengo que comenzar a tener cariño – dijo sonriendo

-¿ah? ¿A qué viene eso?

-si no te lo ha dicho tu padre no te lo diré yo, buenas noches, descansa Rin – me besó la frente, dio media vuelta y se alejó. Entré a la habitación alterada "¿Qué cosa no me ha dicho mi padre?" pensé un buen rato sobre esa pregunta mientras me preparaba para dormir, luego se me olvidó y quede profundamente dormida.

Ok, creo que ya terminé, espero no haya estado muy largo el capitulo, ¡un abrazo a todas las mamás! ¡Y a las mamacitas también! Jajaja ok no xD

Bueno, pues ya me voy a dormir… miren los quiero tanto que estoy escribiendo a las 12 de la noche eh! Bueno… ¿qué te imaginas que es lo que le tiene que decir su padre a Rin? Espero respuestas, bye ni~~~

~Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine


	13. Chapter 12

¡Hola chicos! Pues ya llegue a molestar nuevamente… ¿actualicé rápido? Enserio que a mí me pareció una eternidad… bueno, estoy compensando el hecho de que había dejado muy abandonada la historia… y también… quería hacerles una pregunta… ¿alguien me puede explicar lo de related? Yo tenía entendido que era para edades, pero ahora ya no entiendo bien, si alguien puede explicarme porfitas ¿siiii~?

Yami: está medio mensa y no entiende, y como me gusta verla sufrir no le digo nada

… aay que linda, yo también te quiero… también me he dado cuenta que soy la única que aun sigue con la idea de seguir rechazando a Len…¿debería cambiar la historia? … bueno, pues luego sigo, te dejo leer en absoluta tranquilidad

Yami: ninguno de los personajes presentes es de esta loca, todos son de sus respectivas compañías salvo Midori y Midoriko.

**Capitulo 12**

Al día siguiente me desperté algo tarde, y eso no me desperté sola, si no porque llegó un mensaje a mi celular.

"Hola niña hermosa, te espero en las escaleras en un rato, ¿vamos a nadar juntos?"

Ya había registrado el número, el mensaje era de Len. Inexplicablemente me levante y me comencé a arreglar, y sentía ansias de bajar y encontrármelo. "¿es amor?" ahora lo consideraba seriamente… ¿realmente estaría enamorada de él? ¿Estaría enamorada de un chico que aun estaba en proceso de perdonar? ¿Cómo ocurrió? Bueno, pues fuese lo que fuese, yo estaba contenta. Antes de salir vi en la mesa una nota.

"Rin, seguramente cuando despiertes yo ya estaré en camino a casa, mandare alguien a recogerte mañana, pórtate bien, y Akaito también se quedo, te encargue con él, así que no te le separes. Nos vemos pronto hija. Te quiere tu mamá"

¿Estaba encargada con Akaito? ¡Ni que fuera una niña pequeña! Tomé la llave que estaba a un lado de la nota, guardé mi celular en una bolsa de mano, y llevé una toalla aparte. Bajé las escaleras, y al pie de ellas se encontraba Len recargado en la pared, mirando hacia arriba

-buenas noches princesa ¿Cómo durmió? – acerco su mano cordialmente. Esa fue la primera vez que sentí ganas de seguirle el juego.

-muy bien caballero, gracias, ¿A dónde tiene pensado llevarme? – al parecer le agradó la idea y continuo con el juego.

-planeo llevarla a conocer mi mundo, mas allá de las preocupaciones que pueda tener con su familia.

En ese momento vi caminando a Akaito a lo lejos, acercándose. Un sudor frio me recorrió, recordé que mi padre me tenía que decir algo, pero en ese momento no quería saber nada.

-bueno, pues vayamos rápido, que no puedo esperar – lo tomé de la mano y me eche a correr a todo lo que mis chanclas me permitieron. Estuvimos corriendo un rato hasta que el edificio desapareció de nuestra vista.

-creí que sería yo el que la llevaría – dijo sonriendo divertido

-es que como le dije, no podía esperar – dije tomando aliento, realmente lo que quería hacer era escapar de Akaito, ¿encargada con él? ¡Me puedo cuidar sola!

-bueno, ahora que estamos aquí, que le parece si se cambia para que se pueda meter al agua – dijo pícaramente

-pero no me pienso meter sola, que tal si me quedo perdida…-comenzaba a gustarme su juego, era divertido fingir… "fingir…jugar… perdidos en nuestro mundo… no importa nada más que nuestros juegos" vinieron a mí las imágenes de los niños jugado… ¿éramos nosotros? ¿El chico que había robado mi mente y mi corazón hace tanto tiempo… era con el que justamente ahora… estaba jugando?

-no se preocupe princesa – se acerco a mí, su rostro quedaba a unos cuantos centímetros de el mío, lo que causo mi sonrojo, mientras él me miraba como si nada a los ojos – soy su caballero, y no la voy a dejar sola.

Cuando se alejó me di cuenta de que estábamos fuera de un cambiador, entré y me cambié, pero encima me puse un suéter, porque el traje de baño aun afectaba mi autoestima "con una planes como esta ¿a quién se le ocurre comprar un traje así?" salí del cambiador con mi vestido en la mano. Cuando salí el ya estaba cambiado. Al verme, se rio levemente, y se acerco a mi

-las cosas no funcionan así princesa – coloco sus manos sobre el cierre de mi suéter y comenzó a bajarlo – esta con un caballero de confianza, y mientras este con el nada le va a ocurrir – sentí calidez, a pesar de estar semidesnuda, no fui capaz de reaccionar ante tal reacción de su parte. Tomó el suéter con una mano, y con la otra tomó mi mano

-ahora, vayamos a nadar – sonrió dulcemente y me jaló del brazo. Sentí la vibración de mi celular, que anunciaba una llamada. Solté la mano de Len y comencé a buscar mi celular en el bolsillo.

-¿Dónde estás linda? – su voz familiar… no era desagradable, pero tampoco me agradaba el hecho de que llamara en un momento así.

-estoy paseando por el parque – le conteste, queriendo que no se entrometiera.

- dime donde estas para ir por ti – insistió la voz detrás del móvil.

- ven a buscarme, si me encuentras me iré contigo – Akaito rió por mi actitud, asintió y le colgué.

-Len… vámonos, a un lugar donde sea casi imposible que nos encuentren – le pedí casi suplicando, dejando de jugar

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Quién era? – pregunto cómo sorprendido y preocupado.

-eso no importa, vámonos por favor

-un lugar que sea casi imposible que nos encuentren… espero no le moleste el lugar princesa… - tomó mi mano, volviendo al juego, me llevó a rodear el parque, y hasta atrás había un tipo de camino, que iba en medio de un tipo de bosque, en medio de ese bosque se detuvo, y volteó a mirarme.

-antes de continuar, quiero hacer una pregunta, espero no os moleste – su tono serio me dio miedo, pero un miedo agradable.

-no me molestare, ¿Cómo podría molestarme con mi caballero? – volví a hablar en juego, esperando que enserio no fuera nada serio. El se arrodillo frente a mi –¡p-pero ¿Qué haces? Levántate! – le regañé, pero al parecer no hizo caso.

- yo… te amo Rin, te amo con toda mi alma, ¿aceptarías compartir tus días conmigo? – nuevamente me dejo sin palabras… esto ya no era un juego, ya era enserio. Al ver mi reacción agachó la cabeza – claro que si no quieres… yo comprenderé… - no lo dejé terminar de hablar. Solté mi bolsa, la toalla, y me arrodille para abrazarlo

-estúpido… claro que quiero estar contigo, no me había dado cuenta, ni lo quería admitir, ahora veo que es lo que realmente quiero – le dije mientras lloraba, después de todo eso le correspondió a mi abrazo, y me empujo hacia atrás, quedando encima de mi

-juguemos…juguemos como lo hacíamos hace años, a que tu eres mi princesa, y mi motivo de ser, y yo soy tu caballero, al cual no dejabas ir – se acercó y me besó, luego nos separamos por falta de respiración y continuamos nuestro camino.

-¿aun quieres que te lleve al lugar donde nadie nos encuentre? – insistió

-si, aun lo quiero así, no quiero que nos vea…

-¿se puede saber quién? Claro que si no se puede no te voy a obligar – sentí la necesidad de contárselo todo, comencé a relatarle desde lo que había ocurrido cuando él se alejo de mi lugar. Escuchó atentamente, cada vez más serio.

-no me gusta el rumbo que va tomando esa situación, desde un principio no me caían bien, ni Kaito ni su hermano… estoy temiendo lo peor…

-¿a que es a lo que le temes? – pregunte, no sé si muy estúpida o muy inocente. Volteo a mirarme a los ojos, se veían cristalinos, como si fuera a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

- a que me vuelvan a separar de ti Rin, es a lo que más le temo – me volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez no me soltó, seguimos caminando así.

Llegamos a un tipo de unidad habitacional.

-este es el lugar donde me quedo cuando trabajo aquí – se veía muy elegante, sentí curiosidad, y seguimos caminando sin hacer preguntas, estaba segura de que ahí Akaito no nos encontraría. Su habitación quedaba en el segundo piso, entramos, era muy espaciosa, y tenía cosas buenas.

-casi no me gusta venir aquí, todo es muy… materialista para mí que siempre había vivido humildemente, pero solo es mientras hago turnos extras – sonrió mientras dejaba mis cosas en el sofá. - ¿quieres que te lleve a conocer el apartamento? – asentí y me llevó a recorrerlo, era muy grande, para ser un apartamento, ¡hasta tenía dos pisos! (Estilo Junjou Romántica) me agrado mucho, pero más me agradó el estar en su compañía. Entramos a su habitación, tenía una T.V. muy grande

-¿te gustaría ver una película? – propuso dulcemente

-claro, me gustaría – preparó la video y me dio una caja llena de películas para elegir, lo cual no sabía qué hacer, todas se escuchaban bien, pero no sabía ni de que genero eran – tu elige alguna mejor

-tú eres la invitada Rin – insistió sentándose a mi lado.

-pero yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, mejor elige una tu, y en otra ocasión la elijo yo

-bueno, si así lo quiere mi princesa… entonces así será – me dio un beso en la frente y se puso a buscar con afán una película, cuando la eligió la puso antes de decirme cual era, y mientras cargaba quitó la caja de la cama.

-acuéstate Rin, prometo que no te muerdo – dijo sentándose en media cama. Le hice caso, luego la película comenzó. Tenía buena pinta, pero poco a poco se fue tornando de miedo.

-¿es de terror?

-si, lo hice a propósito – confesó sin dejar de sonreír. Yo me mordí el labio, me comenzaba a dar miedo, además estaban las luces apagadas y la puerta cerrada. En un momento, no recuerdo como, me espante y lo abracé aferrándome a él.

-es por eso que lo hice – se rió y me abrazó, luego de eso se acerco mas a mi rostro y me besó. Fue un largo rato el que estuvimos así, ya ni si quiera prestábamos atención la película, el me acariciaba el cabello mientras nos besábamos, yo simplemente le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, en ese momento se me ocurrió algo más que podría entrar en alguna canción…

**Juntos en la cama,**

**Ambos temblamos**

**Entramos en contacto **

**Como si nuestras manos fueran**

**Atadas de un hilo.**

Continuamos así por un largo rato, llego el momento en el que tomó el control y apago el televisor, lo aventó y quedo encima de mí, sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello y abrazar mi cintura. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, hasta que un golpe en la puerta nos separo. Estaba ahí parado en el marco de la puerta Akaito Shion.

-Kagamine… - susurro con voz sombría. Tomó un martillo que había fuera de la habitación y lo lanzo contra el espejo. – ¡te odio Kagamine Len! ¡Te odio!

**El tercer rostro aparece, **

**Acompañado de un susurro,**

**Tomo el martillo y golpeo el cristal**

**Que se rompe en mil pedazos **

Len se levantó y se acerco a él despacio

-Tranquilo Shion, te voy a pedir que salgas de mi habitación porque es solo para personal.

-¿quién es ella para ti? ¿También es personal? Le grito dándole una bofetada – ¡no te permitiré que le vuelvas a tocar un solo pelo a mi prometida! – entro rápidamente. Me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló, llevándome hacia afuera. Len se incorporó nuevamente y fue detrás de nosotros.

-tu no me impedirás nada Shion, Rin es mía y yo suyo, ni si quiera tu compromiso nos separará – le dijo deteniéndolo en media sala.

-me pregunto… ¿Qué dirá tu padre de esto Rin?... ¿Qué dirá de que estando comprometida conmigo estuviste a punto de acostarte con un pobre diablo? – me sentí mal, no quería que le dijera nada a mi padre, aun cuanto amara a Len, mi padre era peligroso, y no quería que nada malo le ocurriera.

-no le digas nada a mi padre por favor Akaito, no lo hagas – le suplique poniéndome frente a él, al parecer aprovechó mi reacción para insultar a Len.

-no te quiere, si te quisiera hubiera hecho el intento por aceptarlo frente a su padre, eres SOLO UN JUEGO – luego de eso me tomo del brazo nuevamente y me jaló, tomó las cosas del sofá y salimos de la habitación… realmente no quería que mi padre se enterara de lo que había pasado…si se llegaba a enterar probablemente le haría daño a Len.

-por favor no digas nada.

-no te preocupes por ti, no le diré a tu padre, pero su novia se va a enterar, tiene la obligación de tener amarrado a su novio. – dijo enojado, pero ya un poco más calmado de lo que ya estaba.

-no lo hagas Akaito, simplemente olvídalo

-te lo preguntare una vez Rin… de esto depende lo que yo diga o no… ¿amas a Kagamine?

Lo amo, pero tenía miedo, miedo de lo que llegara a ocurrir, miedo a las represaría que habría, miedo a los asesinos de mi padre, miedo a perder a Len.

-no – lágrimas escurrieron, pero no las dejé ver, agaché la cabeza, y no la volví a levantar.

**Las dos personas en el castillo**

**Destruyen hoy su interior**

**Al ruidoso caballero y a la princesa**

**Las campanas anuncian el final.**

**Termino el capitulo.**

Bueno… pues espero ye haya agradado, ¡Que emoción que ando actualizando rápido! :D lo que es no tener nada que hacer ¿verdad? Jojo bueno, pues vuelvo a hacer la pregunta; alguien me puede explicar lo de "related" enserio que no lo entiendo, si es por edades voy a tener que cambiarlo (si, la cosa va a ser intensa, pero no tanto xD)

Yami: ¿ya ves? Si fuiste tu la que me enseño

No me eches la culpa, tu odias mi fic, además esto lo acabo de escribir hoy, 13 de Mayo de 2012

Yami:…es que… soy adivina.

Si claro cómo no. ¡Pues muy bien para los que pensaron en el compromiso! :D (¿Tan predecible soy?) Ahora ¿Qué crees que pase con este trío de personitas? Te dejare con la duda hasta el próximo capítulo; ¡espero estés disfrutando tu puente! ^u^  
>se despide<p>

~Yami~Rin~Kagamine~


	14. Chapter 13

**__**pues antes de empezar a leer el capitulo... espero no les vaya a caer muy mal Akaito

_Yami_: fue mi idea, no la odien a ella ¿ok?

... eso es mentira, pero no me odien ¿vale? n.n te dejo leyendo en paz

_Yami_: todos los personajes presentes son propiedad de sus respectivas compañias, y Usui lo sacó de "Kaichouwa maid-sama" o algo así, así que tampoco es de ella...

ok, comencemos! :3

* * *

><p><strong><em>ANTERIORMENTE<em>**

-te lo preguntare una vez Rin… de esto depende lo que yo diga o no… ¿amas a Kagamine?

Lo amo, pero tenía miedo, miedo de lo que llegara a ocurrir, miedo a las represaría que habría, miedo a los asesinos de mi padre, miedo a perder a Len nuevamente.

-no – lágrimas escurrieron, pero no las dejé ver, agaché la cabeza, y no la volví a levantar.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13<strong>

Seguí llorando en silencio, llegamos a mi habitación y abrí la puerta, el seguía sin soltar mi muñeca, al llegar a ella entro y me aventó contra la cama

-¿Qué te hizo?

-no me hizo nada – me seque las lagrimas y me senté.

- no me digas… ¿qué es lo que te puede dar el que no te lo pueda dar yo? ¿Una casa?...Te puedo dar tres, ¿un auto? Te puedo comprar una limosina, ¿un hijo?... ¿Es lo que quieres?... También te lo puedo dar – se desabrocho la camisa y se abalanzó sobre mí, luego comenzó a besarme

-no Akaito, déjame, por favor, no hagas las cosas más complicadas.

-¿más complicadas? ¡Pero si no te era complicado hace un momento que estabas con él! – parecía enojado, y hablaba potentemente como si en algo le hubiera afectado en el orgullo

-Akaito déjame – no hacía caso, el siguió besando, y yo lloraba cada vez con más intensidad, esperaba que en ese momento llegara mi caballero y me salvara, pero sabía que no ocurriría, el se había quedado en aquel lugar, en donde estuvimos a punto de hacer algo que no debíamos –Akaito basta por favor – le suplicaba intentando quitarlo de encima, pero no podía, era de esperar, pues él es un chico con un buen físico, fuerte y alto, contra una niña como yo que era todo lo contrario… pero aun así seguí haciendo la lucha, intentando alejarlo de mi.

-mientras más te resistas mas durará, mejor déjate llevar – dijo sonriendo perversamente mientras desamarraba los lazos de mi traje

-basta ya, por favor Akaito, te lo suplico – yo no dejaba de llorar, y el no dejaba de avanzar. Estuve a punto de resignarme, pero en eso…

-DEJALA EN PAZ – se escuchó desde la puerta. Akaito se detuvo por un momento, volteó indiferentemente al lugar de donde se escuchaba la voz. Len estaba parado frente al marco de la puerta mirándolo amenazadoramente. Al parecer, Akaito lo quería provocar más.

- y si hago esto… - me quitó completamente la parte superior del traje. Yo solo me abracé y jalé una cobija para cubrirme.

-ERES UN MALDITO DEPRABADO – le gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y lo agarró a puñetazos, y le daba golpes seguidos, sin darle pauta a que se recuperara del anterior. Me metí al baño y me puse un vestido, lo primero que encontré.

- ¡Len! ¡Len! Tranquilízate, por favor, te puedes meter en problemas – le gritaba tratando de que parara

-este tipo no merece tu protección Rin, no lo defiendas – se levanto y comenzó a patearlo. Akaito se levantó y se fue sobre Len, ambos se golpeaban sin dar espacio a que el otro se recuperara.

-por favor ya basta los dos – les suplique, pero no hacían caso. Puse mis brazos en medio de ellos obligándolos a dejar de golpearse. –¡dije que basta! – hasta yo me sorprendí de la intensidad momentánea con que sonó mi voz. Ambas se levantaron, y antes de que se pudieran volver a golpear me puse en medio, aguantando las ganas de volver a llorar.

-ella es mi prometida, tengo más derecho que tu – le gritó Akaito

-pero no te ama a ti, es un compromiso simplemente hecho por su padre – replico Len

-¡ya basta ambos! – Grité – para empezar esto nunca debió haber ocurrido, los tres somos menores, ahora los tres tendemos problemas, así que les sugiero que se hagan las pases

-jamás haré las paces con alguien que se intento tirar a mi prometida – Akaito miró con cara de asesino a Len

-jamás haré las paces con alguien que intento tomar a la fuerza a una mujer – este le devolvió la mirada

-estamos a mano – Akaito salió de la habitación enojado y azotó la puerta. Respire profundo. Len me abrazo tiernamente

-¿te hizo daño? – preguntó preocupado

-no, no me alcanzo a hacer nada – respondí sonriéndole – gracias

-es por esto que no me cae bien, si Kaito me cae mal, Akaito me cae peor.

-pero ¿Qué te ha hecho Kaito? – cuestione, no creía que Kaito fuera igual.

-Kaito no es igual, es diferente lo que ha hecho, pero aun así, además no es necesario agobiarte con mas situaciones, tal parece que te llevas bien con el – sonrió forzadamente, como si le disgustara mi amistad con Kaito. Luego de eso yo le di un beso, intentando que olvidara lo ocurrido.

-lo siento, pero a partir de ahora nuestra relación tendrá que ser menos visible ante los demás – le dije apenada

-pero ¿por qué? ¿Te piensas casar con Shion? – pregunto alterado.

-no es eso, pero es que tengo miedo de que algo malo te pueda pasar.

-por ti haría lo que fuera, mi princesa – dijo acercándose a mi

-y es por eso que te pido que no seamos tan explícitos Len. – le volví a pedir

-si así lo quieres entonces está bien – en ese momento sonó el celular de Len. Vio la pantalla para identificar quien era, pero luego de eso lo volvió a guardar sin hacerle caso.

-¿no piensas contestar?

-no, es Neru, no quiero que nos interrumpa – dijo al momento que se acercaba a mis labios.

-pero con más razón deberías contestarle, anda, contéstale

-solo porque me lo pides tu lo haré – dijo al momento de que sacaba nuevamente su celular que aun sonaba –¿qué pasó?... estaba en el baño y deje mi celular fuera, ¿Qué quieres?...-le hablaba muy indiferente, hasta a mi me dolió – mmm ya veo, con que Akaito ya te fue con el chisme…tu bien sabias que desde el principio no te quería, y tú fuiste la que suplicó…pues si no lo hice antes lo hago ahora, terminamos – luego de eso colgó el teléfono, lo apagó y lo volvió a guardar, no le dio pauta ni de contestar.

-tal parece que va mal – le dije preocupada, si ella lo sabia seguro que pronto la escuela también.

-tú no te preocupes Rin, nadie más lo sabrá – se acercó y me besó nuevamente – estabas componiendo una canción ¿cierto? – pregunto en cuanto nos separamos.

-si, estaba haciendo la letra, pero aun me falta la música.

-bueno, hace rato hablé con Gakupo, me dijo que Crypton quiere una canción en compensación de los días que hemos faltado, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos? –preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-bien, me parece muy bien – también me senté y comenzamos a hacer lo demás.

* * *

><p><strong>ADOLESCENCE.<strong>

**Nuestra eterna promesa**

**De bailar entre los dos**

**Nos llena de mentiras el corazón.**

**Nuestro pelo rubio**

**Se refleja en el espejo**

**Como nosotros, siguiéndonos**

**El uno al otro.**

**Juntos en la cama,**

**Ambos temblamos**

**Entramos en contacto**

**Como si nuestras manos fueran**

**Atadas de un hilo.**

**El tercer rostro aparece,**

**Acompañado de un susurro,**

**Tomo el martillo y golpeo el cristal**

**Que se rompe en mil pedazos.**

**Las dos personas en el castillo**

**Destruyen hoy su interior**

**Al ruidoso caballero y a la princesa**

**Las campanas anuncian el final.**

**Tomados de las manos**

**Mirando el espejo distorsionado**

**Nuestras manos ya no coinciden **

**Una con la otra.**

**Hoy tendremos que dormir**

**En camas diferentes**

**Tu solo murmuraste "buenas noches"**

**Girando la perilla, ****Abriste la puerta**

**El sonido retumbo y yo te detengo.**

**Tus manos ahora están, sobre mis labios, **

**Necesito escaparme, porque el impulso **

**Es más fuerte**

**Que yo.**

**Por favor no apagues las luces **

**Dormiré sola esta noche **

**Y no quiero que te vayas aun te grite**

**Golpeando la almohada.**

"**le tengo miedo a los monstros"**

**¿No es así mi infantil princesa?**

**Tus ojos dicen que equivocado estoy**

**Pero no me dan ninguna explicación.**

**El tiempo a solas de mama y papa termino**

**¿No es cierto? Es un sueño distante.**

**La sabana me proporciona calor**

**Y tú rompes mi broche sin hablar.**

**La puerta está cerrada con llave**

**No miramos a los ojos mutuamente**

**Buscando un responsable.**

**Es una infantil excusa para apagar todas las luces**

**No debo tocar tu cabello**

**Si no estaré mintiendo también.**

**El tiempo se ha detenido**

**Dos personas se abrazan**

**Cada latido diferente de tu corazón**

**Me hace querer que el mío se sincronice con el tuyo.**

**Tu aliento cálido se disuelve**

**Como el final del tibio abrazo**

**Después de esto no me moveré**

**Porque yo soy tu caballero.**

* * *

><p>Terminamos la canción como a las seis de la tarde, pero ya estaba completa.<p>

-¿quieres que salgamos a nadar un rato, vamos al baile o regresamos a casa? – preguntó Len con voz suave.

-no me importa mientras sea contigo – le sonreí

-Rin… tú… ¿me amas? – me sorprendió su pregunta, ¿a caso no se lo había afirmado en el camino a su habitación?

-tu bien lo sabes Len, ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-porque cuando estabas con Akaito…se lo negaste – dijo agachando la cabeza. No tenía justificación, quería que me comprendiera, que entendiera que si yo lo aceptaba el le diría a mi padre, y mi padre no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas, nos alejaría, nos volvería a separar, si no es que lo podría matar, pero era imposible que lo entendiera si no le decía nada, pero aun así…

-tuve mis razones para decírselo, pero sabes que fue mentira, te amo – tome sus mejillas entre mis manos y lo besé. Pareció darle seguridad, tomó mi mano y nos dispusimos a salir.

-pero ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté antes de que abriera la puerta.

-vamos a pasear, aun nos quedan unas cuantas horas antes de que nos vayamos.

-pero ¿y si nos encuentra Akaito?

-tú no te preocupes Rin – sonrío pacíficamente.

-pero tus heridas…

-sanaran, y si estoy contigo será más rápido, y me sentiré mejor, vamos, que nos queda poco tiempo – dijo al momento que abría y salía corriendo animosamente jalándome de la mano. Era un jalón diferente al de Akaito, Len era mucho más delicado, el no me lastimaba, además, caminaba entusiastamente, como si fuera completamente feliz y despreocupado, como si no le importara nada más.

No estaba oscuro, pero tampoco había luz plena como a medio día, y se tenía muy buena vista. Pasamos por a lado de una alberca y… no resistí la tentación… lo empujé.

-¡Rii~~iin~! – me regañó en cuanto saco la cabeza del agua. Yo le sonreí dulcemente divertida

-es que no resistí la tentación – le tendí la mano para que le fuera más fácil salir, pero este, en vez de salir me jaló del brazo y también caí al agua.

-estamos a mano – susurro en mi oído en cuanto saqué la cabeza del agua. Luego comenzamos a lanzarnos agua, era realmente divertido estar con él, nunca creí divertirme más que cuando estaba con mi madre, casi nunca estaba, pero cuando estaba era realmente divertido. Así seguimos jugando por un buen rato, hasta que se acercó un señor trajeado discretamente.

-les informamos que las albercas ya están fuera de servicio – nos comento inclinándose levemente hacia el frente.

-no seas aguado Usui, échate un clavado con nosotros – le reclamó Len.

-Len a ti te andan buscando, nuestro superior tiene una queja tuya, al parecer es grave, y quiere hablar contigo de urgencia – dijo el hombre trajeado.

-ah sí, no te preocupes, se dé que asunto hablas, tengo una buena justificación, y no me arrepiento de lo que hice, en seguido voy a hablar con él.

-y también te pido que ambos salgan de la alberca, bien sabes los horarios y no…

-sí, sí, sí, no seas aguafiestas, en seguida salimos – dijo nadando a la orilla – princesa, tome mi mano – tomé su mano sin mencionar palabra alguna y me ayudó a salir. El hombre le sonrió

-tal parece que el cachorro se ha enamorado

-como no tienes idea – le contesto colocando su toalla sobre mis hombros.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAPITULO<strong>

Ok, pues terminé… la verdad a mi también se me hizo corto, pero pues ya son 5 hojas las que llevo escritas, y si quito la canción… son 4, así que siento que ya es mucho, y con eso de que a muchos no les gusta leer verdad?

Yami: iiiii~ te hechan indirectas

Jojo ntc, tkm :3 bueno, pues… **X-KisakiChan-X** muchas gracias por la explicación, enserio que me sirvió de mucho, y entonces… creo que si lo cambiaré de related ._. Pero bueno, primero aprendo como

**Persona que lee fics**, muchas gracias, enserio me halaga que adores mi historia, (yo también la adoro jiji) y claro que prometo ser genialosa como siempre.

**Sawako**, jeje si, ya empezare con esas escenas, para que vean que no me olvido de ninguna sugerencia, gracias. Pues no son hermanos, pero si tendrán una relación prohibida, además de que necesitaba algo para su taller de música jiji

**Amy**, pues es que el papá hace lo mismo que hicieron con él con respecto a su hija, ya después explicare bien bien el por qué, lo prometo :3

Si, las cosas se dieron rápido, pero a puesto que a nadie le hubiera gustado que Rin siguiera rechazando a Len, ¿cierto **Lukamui**? Pero pues no se dio, se iba a dar, pero no se dio :3

**Rinny**, me alegra que te esté gustando, espero que te siga gustando lo que sigue

**Lily**, pues Akaito sabia donde encontrarlo porque se imaginaba que estaría con él, y como desde un principio sabia que trabajaba ahí le preguntó a sus superiores por el que le indicaron donde se encontraba su habitación, y Rin lo negó por miedo a que le pasara algo malo :3

**YuzukiToriOnee-san** si, Akaito estropeo un buen momento, pero eso lo hizo más interesante ¿no? Jiji apuesto a que todos estaban hasta comiéndose las uñas! Jojo ok no ._.

**Anon**, pues no estaba justamente detrás de ella, pero si la escucho, y por eso se tardó más en llegar :3

Y creo que son todos los reviews…. A ver Yami vuelve a contarlos

_Yami_: oosh! Y yo porque?

Porque estas agradecida de que te tengo en mi casa y además aguanto también a Susey tu novio, y las chipilerias de Aimee por tu culpa, además de que me dijiste que seria la madrina de Sirenio

_Susey_: Sirenia

Bueno eso!

_Yami_: vale vale, reviso… *revisando reviews* …si, son todos

Bueno, entonces sin mas que decir por el momento me despido, y espero que pronto nos leamos nuevamente :3

Sayito~~

**_~Rin~Yami~_**


	15. Chapter 14

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, les juro que me inspiran confianza

Yami: que cursi eres

Di lo que quieras, es enserio ¬¬ ooow hoy que me fui a trabajar estaba escribiendo en mis ratos libres… y no me dijeron nada… al contrario, casi casi me dijeron "tú sigue escribiendo que yo te cubro" xD jojo bueno, pues aquí les dejo mi trabajo de todo el día :3

**Capitulo 13**

-tal parece que el cachorro se ha enamorado-comentó el hombre de negro sonriendo dulcemente

-como no tienes idea – le contesto colocando su toalla sobre mis hombros.

-¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

-Rin Kagamine – conteste aferrándome del brazo de Len.

-¿¡Kagamine! A caso… ustedes…¿son hermanos? – preguntó indignado.

-no, somos amigos desde pequeños – dijo Len sin quitar su mirada de mis ojos

-y nos volvimos a encontrar para ya no separarnos mas – complementé, mientras hicimos esas aclaraciones nos dedicamos miradas mutuas, sus ojos verdes brillaban con ilusión, y los míos no los pude ver, así que no puedo aclarar como estaban. Tenía en su rostro bien marcada una sonrisa, una verdadera, como si fuera la primera que me hubiera mostrado en esos días, era tan linda y sincera que no podía apartar mis ojos de ella.

-lamento interrumpir cachorro, pero el súper se enojará si no te presentas enseguida – dijo el hombre dispuesto a retirarse.

-no te preocupes, enseguida voy – dijo pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro y comenzando a caminar, el hombre se fue en dirección contraria

-¿cachorro? – le pregunté divertida

-es que soy el mas pequeño de los que trabajan aquí, por eso me dicen así –me aclaró. Seguimos caminando, y se detuvo frente al edificio donde estaba mi habitación.

-quédate aquí mientras voy a…..

-déjame ir contigo – le supliqué sin dejarlo terminar de hablar. M dedico una sonrisa traviesa y tomó mi mano, volvimos a caminar a la par nuevamente. Sentí que había miradas sobre nosotros, lo cual me daba miedo, pero las ignoré simplemente y seguimos caminando.

Llegamos a unas oficinas

-ahora si, debo entrar solo, espérame aquí – dijo, luego entro en una oficina que tenia la etiqueta de "Supervisor Sakamoto".

**POV LEN** (no me resistía a ponerlo, creo que tú también te querías enterar ¿cierto?)

Entré en la oficina de mi supervisor, tenía una buena razón para haber hecho lo que hice ¿o no era suficiente razón? Es por eso que no me daba miedo, me hubiera molestado aunque no hubiera sido Rin, el tomar a una chica por la fuerza no estaba bien, y el hecho de que hubiera sido exactamente a ella solo empeoró las cosas. La oficina tenía un aura medio lúgubre, nada ordinario viniendo del supervisor

-buenas noches – le saludé formalmente

-¡LEN! – Gritó serio – tengo unas cuantas quejas en tu contra, ¿sabes de que hablo?

-si, lo se bien, y tengo una buena justificación – respondí tratando de canalizar mi coraje que repentinamente volvía.

-mira Len, antes de escuchar tontas excusas, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de haber visto por ti desde que tus padres murieron.

-no murieron – no venia con el tema, pero tampoco me podía quedar sin decir nada

-dejémoslo así Len, simplemente murieron

-ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que ocurrió realmente – le insistí al borde de las lagrimas.

-bien, el señor Kagamine los mando asesinar para que te alejaras de su hija, por eso es por lo que te cambie de escuela, te di casa propia y nunca me ocupé del taller de tu padre.

Quedé en silencio. ¿A tanto llegaba ese hombre? En mi sub consiente lo sabía, pero quería estar seguro de ello. Aun así, no pensaba rendirme, no iba a dejar a mi amada ahora que me había aceptado.

-bueno, ahora que de lo que es capaz ese hombre… entérate bien de que no pienso echarme para atrás, porque amo a su hija, le guste o no, y seguiré así aunque se me vaya la vida en ello

-no te impido que luches por lo que quiero, te prohíbo que mueras. Ahora dame tu excusa antes de que me saques de mis casillas – dijo alzando la voz amenazante.

-la única razón por la que golpee a ese tipo que no merece ser llamado ni si quiera "escoria" es porque intento tomar a la fuerza a mi amada

-¡es su prometida!

- ¡CONTRA SU VOLUNTAD!- le grité enfadado de su incomprensión -¡no por ser su prometida y por ser un niño rico le da derecho a tener a una dama a la fuerza! O ¿me vas a decir que por ser hijo del famoso señor Shion está bien?

-¿y tu Len? A caso ¿no ibas a hacer lo mismo con una mujer que no te pertenece? – dijo en tonó más bajo, como cuidando que Rin no nos escuchara.

-no, no me pertenece porque no es un objeto, pero me corresponde, y si lo iba a hacer, pero no en contra de su voluntad, yo no haría nada que ella no quisiera – le cambié de tema repentinamente – y si me vas a despedir, hazlo de una maldita buena vez.

-no te voy a despedir Len… estarás suspendido, si quieres volver a entrar será como cliente, pagando tu entrada y estancia, a partir de mañana.

-no te preocupes, esta misma noche, Rin y yo nos largamos.

-pero…

-no me importa lo que me digas o hagas, ni tu ni el señor Kagamine ni el señor Shion, voy a luchar por ella, con o sin tu ayuda – el sonrió con aceptación

-eres igualito a tu padre…toma – aventó unas llaves, las cuales tomé con mi mano derecha – eran del auto de tú padre, lo encontraras en el estacionamiento, casi hasta el fondo, en el numero 587.

-¿a qué se debe esto? – pregunté indignado por su cambio de actitud.

-me recuerdas tanto a mi hermano que… solo olvídalo, y decide que hacer, escapa con tu amada o se sincero y llévala a su casa como todo un caballero – se volvió a sentar, se recargo sobre sus codos y continuó – tu no podrás entrar como empleado durante seis meses mientras los rumores paran, así que ve buscando otra cosa en que trabajar.

-no necesito de tu apoyo ni el de nadie para salir adelante, se arreglármelas solo, con permiso… tío – me costó mucho trabajo llamarle así, pero ahora que no lo pensaba volver a ver por un muuuy buen tiempo, merecía que lo reconociera mínimo una vez. Salí de la oficina, Rin estaba sentada al lado de un gran ventanal, mirando las estrellas.

**POV RIN.**

Me quedé sentada en una banca que estaba ahí afuera, de repente escuchaba gritos, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir sus palabras, después de un rato me aburrí y me fui a sentar a un ventanal que había cerca, me perdí mirando las estrellas, recordé una historia que mi nana me había contado, y dijo que si pedía un deseo a una estrella fugaz con todo el corazón se cumpliría. Yo le creí a mi nana, pero nunca había visto una estrella fugaz, estaba comenzando a dudar de su existencia cuando de pronto… una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo. Con una sonrisa junté las manos y le pedí, con toda i corazón

-quiero ser feliz, quiero que Len sea feliz, quiero que nuestro amor supere todas las barreras que nos pongan – abrí los ojos y volví a mirar el cielo azul, nuevamente me perdí en él, y en ese momento escuche la dulce voz de Len en mi oído

-algún día te aré volar hasta un lugar igual de hermoso que ese – lo abracé en cuanto lo escuché, tenía la voz quebradiza, como si quisiera llorar, pero no lo hizo

-¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunté preocupada

-vámonos Rin, te llevaré a tu casa – dijo sin responder mi pregunta

-pero mi madre va a mandar a alguien por mi mañana

-no te preocupes, llegaremos hoy.

Asentí, el fue en dirección a su habitación y yo a la mía, guardé mis cosas y salí de la habitación, y ahí estaba frente a mí, el chico que había querido propasarse conmigo, tenia abierto el labio de tanto trancazo que le había dado Len, y Len estaba igual, quizá hasta peor.

-¿te piensas ir? – dijo con voz suave

-bueno, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia – le respondí pasándolo de largo, pero al parecer no se rindió y me tomó de la muñeca

-no te vayas Rin, quiero que te quedes hoy conmigo

-debiste pensarlo antes de hacer lo que estuviste a punto de hacerme esta tarde – le reclamé soltándome de su mano, recogiendo mi maleta y comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

-fue un ataque Rin, yo no soy así, fue un golpe al orgullo, de celos, tu eres mi prometida – intentó justificarse

-eso no te justifica Akaito, me voy, nos vemos en la escuela – nuevamente lo esquivé y comencé a bajar las escaleras

-mínimo déjame ayudarte con tu equipaje – tomó mi bolsa y bajo las escaleras con ella. Llegando abajo… estaba Len

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – le preguntó Len amenazándolo con el tono de voz, Akaito lo miró feo, pero contestó tranquilamente

-estaba ayudando a Rin a cargas sus cosas.

-gracias, ya no es necesario, a partir de ahora lo haré yo – le dijo arrebatándole la bolsa, se veían tan feo que dio miedo, tomé a Len del brazo y lo jalé.

-vámonos ya Len por favor…

Al principio no le quitó la vista de encima a Akaito, luego volvió al frente y seguimos caminando hasta el estacionamiento "ahora ¿que vamos a hacer en la escuela?" pensaba en ellos dos, seguro los problemas serian más seguidos, pero no quería que ninguno se lastimara. Seguí pensando en una buena estrategia para que no se terminaran matando, pero no se me ocurrió nada por el momento. Llegamos a un lugar muy arrinconado del estacionamiento, se detuvo en el numero 587, era un Toyota dorado, era bastante lindo, y llamativo, ¿sería el auto del dueño?

-¿el dueño te prestó su auto?

-no, este era de mi padre – contestó mientras acomodaba nuestras cosas en la cajuela, sonreía, y eso me alegraba. Se acercó al lado del copiloto, abrió la puerta y tendió la mano.

-¿me haría el favor de entrar primero princesa? – su juego me gustaba, era como si no hubiera impedimentos, caballero y princesa, nada nos impedía estar juntos, salvo el rey, y el príncipe del reino vecino. Subí al auto, seguido de eso cerró la puerta y entró del otro lado. Saco el auto de su lugar, luego se detuvo y me volteó a mirar.

-para poder llevarla a su destino le cobrare una cuota de un beso – dijo acercando sus labios a mí.

-pues le daré un adelanto, si llegamos a nuestro destino le daré una recompensa – le dije acercándome a él, pero lo engañé, le hice creer que lo besaría en los labios, pero justo antes de hacerlo giré la cabeza y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-eso no se vale – me reprochó.

-te dije que sería un adelanto – le respondí divertida

-tramposa – replico divertido también y volvió a conducir. En su rostro había una sonrisa, y me hacia feliz, pero más feliz me hacia el hecho de saber que yo era la razón de ella.

-¿Por qué la sonrisa Len?

-por la única razón que ahora hay en mi vida Rin, por ti

-ooow eres un amor Len – le dije entusiasmada

-¿te digo que quiero hacer?

-dime…

-quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que te amo – bajó el cristal de la ventana, redujo la velocidad y saco la cabeza.

-¡TODO EL MUNDO OIGA! ¡AMO A RIN KAGAMINE! – gritó a todo pulmón, luego metió la cabeza y me volteó a ver sonriendo, luego de eso tuve ganas de hacer lo mismo…no, no eran ganas, era la necesidad de hacerlo saber también, saqué la cabeza y me apoye en la puerta sobre mis codos.

-¡AMO A LEN KAGAMINE SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE PIENSEN LOS DEMAS! – metí la cabeza y nos dedicamos una sonrisa mutua. Todo el camino nos la pasamos jugando, por lo que se me hizo realmente corto, a pesar de que condujo tres horas. Llegamos a mi casa, y estuve a punto de bajarme, pero él me pidió llevarme hasta la entrada, lo cual me tenia preocupada ¿y si lo veía mi padre? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría?... luego recordé que ni mi padre ni mi madre se encontraban, así que se lo permití. Entramos caminando hasta la puerta.

-buenas noches, descansa Rin – dijo dulcemente frente a la puerta.

-buenas noches Len, sueña lindo

-claro, ahora los angelitos estarán celosos, porque soñaré contigo – dicho esto nos besamos. Aun no había tocado la puerta, pero esta se abrió; Len y yo nos separamos de golpe.

-hija, iba a mandar a alguien a recogerte por la mañana – dijo mi madre

-bueno, ya te ahorramos trabajo – le contesté nerviosa. Len se mantuvo callado y sereno, como si no le importara mucho él quien estuviera ahí, mi madre lo volteó a ver y le dedico una sonrisa como si no supiera nada.

-mucho gusto, soy la mamá de Rin, tú debes ser el chico que vino el lunes ¿cierto?

-sí, mucho gusto, soy Len, Len Kagamine – en ese momento mi madre se puso seria, pero no lo dejó notar del todo.

-pues muchas gracias por traer a mi hija, nos vemos pronto.

-hasta luego señora, y disculpe las molestias – le sonrió, dio media vuelta y se fue. Entre a la casa dispuesta a subir a mi habitación pero…

-Rin… tenemos que hablar, ve a la sala. – le hice caso, luego le gritó a Midori, que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la sala, a donde entraba mi mamá

-dígame que necesita señora

-reúne a todos los empleados ahora mismo, es junta urgente.

-si señora – Midori hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo. Mi madre se sentó en un sillón con los ojos cerrados como pensativa, cada segundo de silencio me ponía más nerviosa ¿para que querrá a todos los empleados? En menos de 10 minutos ya estaban todos en la sala, al ver esto mi madre se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar.

-bueno, ahora que están todos juntos les diré algo, tal parece que todos, o la gran mayoría conocen al chico que vino tanto a dejar a Rin hace rato como el lunes a comer – "les va a pedir que no lo dejen entrar" es lo que vino a mi cabeza – pues les voy a pedir que no le hablen de el al señor, ni aunque les pregunte, invéntenle algo, si está mientras mi esposo también escóndanlo, y cuando no esté déjenlo entrar y salir las veces que quiere ¿entendido? – todos asintieron humildemente. Mi madre volvió a sentarse y los mendo retirar. ¿Ayudarnos? ¿A Len y a mí? No lo creí así, creí que ella tendría la misma idea que mi padre, de comprometerme con el hijo de algún empresario famoso. Me senté a su lado sorprendida.

-¿proteges a Len?

-no, te protejo a ti – me abrazó y comenzó a llorar – no quiero que vivas de lo que tu padre dice, quiero que seas una niña normal, quiero que me llamen de la escuela para dar quejar, quiero que tengas amigos, que puedas hablar abiertamente…Rin, quiero que seas feliz, y no cometas los mismos errores que yo.

No sabía ni que decir, estaba atónita, ¿no era feliz mi madre? ¿Por qué no lo era? Tal vez en otro momento se lo preguntaría, en ese momento solo me dedique a abrazarla e intentar calmarla.

**Fin del capitulo**

Bueno, ahora sí, a lo que venía… ¿a que venía? …. Ah si! A reviews! :3

**Lukamui**

No te preocupes, si lo pensé, pero de otra manera, ya lo veras. Si, a mi también se me hizo corto, pero 4 páginas son 4 páginas D:

**Amy **

Jaja no odies tanto a Akaito, tampoco es tan malo como parece…bueno si, ódialo xD jojo. Si, no te equivocas, llegare rápido a esas escenas :3 y las locas movemos al mundo, así que no te preocupes por eso! :D

**Anaiza18**

Si, hago parecer muy maldito a Akaito… pues de hecho lo es… jojo… yo también detesto al padre de Rin, y eso que yo le estoy haciendo la personalidad jaja. Si, Akaito es un chismoso y un chillón jojo

**Lily**

Ooow si, también me encantó esa parte, fue mi favorita de ese capítulo, y de este cuando habla con su supervisor, y cuando le dice "los angelitos estarán celosos porque soñaré contigo" ooow a ese chico lo amo de todas las formas habidas y por haber. Claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga! No tienes ni que preguntarlo! :D

**X-KisakiChan-X**

Si, me sirvió mucho, gracias n.n

Si, también se me hizo corto, pero no se me ocurrió nada mas, espero que este no esté tan corto porque lo pensé en el transcurso de todo el día

No esperes mas que ya llegó! :D

**Dekki yorokobi**

Si, bien malvado, pero tiene…mmm…es que….. Bueno, no tiene caso defenderlo, si es malo, muuuy malo xD

**Sawako**

Jojo eso de "súper Len" e dio gracia, me dejas utilizarlo prontamente en algún capitulo? Si? Si? Siii~~? :D

Bueno, pues si, empezaran las escenas clandestinas tan pronto como descubra como cambiar el related, lo haré pronto, lo prometo si, a mí también me alegró que terminara con Neru, aunque al principio no sabía como meter esa escena… al final quedo bien… o no? D:

**YuzukiToriOnee-san**

Si, hasta cae más gordo de lo que ya caía no? Jojo.

Si, estuvo corto, espero que a partir de ahora no sean tan cortos, Yami me limita

Yami: échame la culpa!

… tú tienes la culpa

Yami: lo decía sarcásticamente

… bueno, pero aun así… y bueno, revisa si faltan reviews.

Yami: otra vez yo?

Quieres que te recuerde porque?

Yami: me dedico a revisar reviews….

Eso es, así me gusta

Yami: no, son todos.

Bueno, pues entonces me despido por el momento, nos leemos pronto, sayito, pásala bien, y sueña con Len! :D ok no, hoy me toca a mi xDD jaja bueno

Sayito~~

**~Rin~Yami~**


	16. Chapter 15

Así continuamos toda la noche, ella lloraba, y yo intentaba calmarla. Como a la una y media de la mañana se quedó dormida en mi hombro. Ya estaba más tranquila. Yo no podía dormir, me atacaba la idea de que ella no fuera feliz… ¿sería por mi? ¿Por mi padre? ¿Por qué ya nunca estamos juntos? Había muchas razones, pero no sabía la correcta. Luego de un rato comenzó a murmurar, con mucho sentimiento, como si su vida se fuera en eso, tanta era la nostalgia con la que hablaba que lo único que pude entender fue un "te amo" pero tanto antes como después había más, así que… mejor no sacar conclusiones. Yo me dormí como a las dos de la mañana, estaba exhausta, caí rendida. Mi celular sonó a las seis de la mañana, a esa hora me despierto por lo común. Levante la cabeza de mi madre y la recargue sobré un cojín del sofá. Antes de subir a cambiarme le di un beso

-buenos días, suerte, y regresa con bien – luego de eso salí de la sala y subí a mi habitación. Ahí me arreglé, poniéndome nuevamente mi listón blanco. Preparé mis cosas y salí. Eran las seis y cuarto, tenía tiempo de llegar caminando. Salí rápidamente, pues si no apresuraba el paso por lo menos los primeros diez minutos no llegaría a tiempo. Llevaba caminando un buen tramo cuando un auto se detuvo a mi lado

-hola linda, ¿te llevo?

-gracias, aun se utilizar las piernas, nos vemos en la escuela – le contesté molesta al pelirrojo.

-no te enojes, simplemente te quiero llevar – insistió

-pero yo no quiero que me lleves, déjame sola – le exigí. Apresuré mas mi paso, y al parecer lo toree. Luego de un rato un hombre robusto vestido de negro se interpuso en mi camino, y al intentar esquivarlo me cargó por la cintura y me metió al auto, cerrando la puerta con seguro especial (solo se abre por afuera).

-espero que te acostumbres, de ahora en adelante deberá ser así – dijo Akaito sonriendo. El auto comenzó a moverse nuevamente, yo estaba enfurecida, ¿se le habría olvidado ya lo que intentó hacer? – somos prometidos te guste o no.

Su comentario me hizo enojar aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-aunque seamos prometidos, no te da derecho a meterme a un auto a la fuerza, ni tener contacto por lo mismo – le reclamé recargándome en la ventana

-perdona Rin, es que fue un ataque de celos e impotencia.

-tú no me quieres, lo haces porque nuestros padres se pusieron de a cuerdo

-en eso tienes razón, pero aun así, ¿Qué pensarían de mi si estas con otro chico que no soy yo? Dirán que soy incompetente y que no puedo mantener a mí prometida al margen – cada vez me irritaba más su manera de pensar. Afortunadamente ya estábamos cerca de la escuela, traté de cambiar el tema, esperando que me cayera un poco mejor.

-¿Por qué no vienes con Kaito?

-porque el llega temprano debido a su cargo de jefe de grupo, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, así que llego a la hora que me place – decidí quedarme callada, al parecer nada de lo que dijera iba a arreglar ni un poquito las cosas. Llegando a la escuela me abrió la puerta, salí lo más rápido posible y me alejé. Me dirigí al salón, donde ya estaban la mayoría de los chicos y chicas, Luka estaba sentada en su lugar, callada como siempre en el salón.

-hola Luka – le saludé dejando mi mochila a un lado

-que milagro que vienes, oye se perdieron de bastante ¡eh! – Me regañó levantándose – ahora dime, a donde te llevaste a Len, seguro que lo secuestrase ¿cierto? – me decía burlonamente como de broma, y yo por no quedar mal y no dar a saber la verdad le seguí el juego

-sí, lo secuestre, y fue muy divertido

-vale, por la tarde te presto los cuadernos para que saques copias y los pases.

-gracias onee-san, y también tengo una duda, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kamui? – pregunté intentando molestar un poco, ella se limito a sonreír tímidamente, se sonrojo y se quedó pensativa

-pues, nada fuera de lo ordinario

-que se me hace que este arroz ya se coció… - un dicho que decía mi madre adoptiva Midori.

-¿Qué cosa? Claro que no, ningún arroz cocido niña, hay no hay tiempo para pensar en eso

-¿Quién está enamorada? – le insistí

-yo no, tal vez tu si – contesto sonrojada hasta las orejas, sonó muy a la defensiva, lo cual me dio a entender que era suficiente

-vale vale, no te enojes, solo quería enterarme del asunto – le contesté sonriendo. Llegó Len, y antes de ir a dejar sus cosas se acercó a nuestro lugar.

-Buenos días Luka, buenos días Rin, ¿Qué tal durmieron? – preguntó sonriente. Luka se sacó de onda y fue la primera en contestar

-bien… ¿Qué mosca te picó? ¿No odiabas a Rin?

-eso era antes, ahora es diferente – contestó sonriendo.

-tu cambio de actitud me da miedo, pero bueno – le dijo Luka a Len. Luego de eso llegó el profesor y Len se fue a su lugar.

-me tienes que contar lo que ocurrió ¿entendido? – Susurro Luka – ¿Por qué Neru te mira como si te fuera a matar?

-en cuanto salga el profesor te cuento – le contesté. Siguió la clase sin novedades, el profesor explicaba mientras la minoría hacia caso. Al terminar la clase estaba dispuesta a contarle a Luka lo que había ocurrido los días que no asistí a la escuela, pero el profesor me llamó.

-Kagamine san! – gritó, y tanto Len como yo contestamos – Rin, tengo que hablar contigo, sal al pasillo, debes ponerte al corriente.

Salió del salón, lo seguí. Llegamos al pasillo y cerró la puerta

-prometo ponerme al corriente profesor, lamento haber faltado estos días, no volverá a pasar – le dije haciendo una reverencia avergonzada

-olvídalo, no te llamé por eso, realmente de lo que quiero hablar es de Len, tu padre llamó ayer a mi casa, me pidió que no los vuelva a juntar, así que a partir de ahora el ya no será tu pareja en lo que es tutoría ni en ninguna otra materia

- pero ¿Por qué le hace caso? – le exigí una respuesta bastante molesta.

-me dio razones suficientes, así que no necesito darle ninguna explicación, a en la próxima clase los volveré a acomodar.

-no es justo

-lo siento señorita, pero ordenes son ordenes.

Se fue, ignorándome, camino como si nada. Yo más molesta entré nuevamente al aula. Len estaba parado a un lado de mi lugar hablando con Luka, el sonreía tranquilamente, mientras Luka estaba con cara de "¿Qué demonios le pasa a este tipo?". Regresé a mi lugar.

-¿le podemos decir a Luka y a Gakupo? Después de todo son nuestros mejores amigos.

-¿decirme que? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Luka sacada de onda.

-bueno, pues está bien, Luka promete no decir nada por favor – le pedí mirándola, sabía que cumpliría con no decir nada a nadie, después de todo era mi mejor amiga.

-lo prometo – dijo como espantada.

-bueno, pues en estos días que faltamos, Rin y yo nos hicimos novios – continuó Len, sonriendo alegremente. Luka guardo silencio como en estado de shock.

- pero no queremos que nadie se entere, por lo que ya te había contado sobre mi padre – en ese momento Len se puso serio, como si odiara a mi padre, aunque lo escondía bastante bien, debo admitir. Luka seguía en estado de shock, estoy segura de que no sabía que decir; el primer día, peleando como perros y gatos, el segundo me pidió perdón, y aun así lo trataba indiferente, faltamos dos días a la escuela y ya éramos novios.

-p-pero… ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? ¿Estuvieron solos los dos días? – pregunto alterada como mal pensando

-n-no, e-estuvo mi madre el primer día, el segundo se fue, pero no paso nada – le afirme notando el porqué de su exaltación.

-menos mal – dijo aliviada – pues felicidades, espero que estén muy bien en su nueva relación, y prometo no decir nada – sonrió, y seguido de eso, entro el siguiente profesor. Se fue a su lugar y comenzó la clase, todo iba bien, hasta que la chica de atrás (Neru) me dio un pedazo de hoja con un recadito

Contigo quería hablar, mas te vale que salgas en cuanto termine la clase, nos vemos en los baños

Hice bolita la hoja, tenía la corazonada de que sería por la nueva relación que tenia con Len, pero no di pie a que pensara que tenía miedo, aunque si lo tenía. Siguió transcurriendo la clase. Cinco minutos antes de que terminara la clase ella salió, y al terminar la clase yo lo iba a hacer.

-¿A dónde vas linda? – preguntó Len al ver que iba en dirección a la puerta.

-al baño – le respondí para que no se preocupara.

- acaba de salir Neru, te recomiendo que esperes otro rato mas – sugirió

-pero es que enserio lo necesito, tu sabes…necesidades y… entiendes ¿no? – le dije haciendo el típico bailecito de "me hago pipi" esperando que me dejara ir. Comenzó a reírse y me cedió

- anda, corre, pero no tardes.

Salí a todo motor, esperando que fuera convincente. Una vez que di vuelta en el pasillo comencé a caminar tranquilamente. Tomé con mi mano derecha un amuleto que colgaba de mi cuello, me lo había dado Midori, una vez que intentó enseñarme andar en bicicleta, pero me caí, pensando que era mala suerte, por eso ella me lo dio. Ahora sé que no era mala suerte, simplemente cobardía, pero aun así lo llevaba, porque era importante para mí. Lo tenía agarrado con mucha fuerza, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, realmente si daba suerte… necesitaría mucha.

-¿quién te crees que eres? – me dijo una voz al momento de que sentía como me acorralaban esas tres chicas, las mismas de la ultima vez; Kasane Teto, Zatsune Miku y Akita Neru ; la pelirroja me tomó de una mano, mientras que Satzune me tomaba de la otra, lo que hizo que mi amuleto se rompiera. Neru me tomaba por el cuello enojada, como si le hubiera hecho algo realmente malo.

- te lo preguntaré una última vez, ¿Quién te crees que eres para acostarte con MI novio?

No podía ni hablar de la presión que hacía, realmente creí que me desmayaría en ese momento.

-tal parece que le tienes mucho aprecio a esa chuchería – dijo mientras Zatsune me la quitaba – la guardare por ti, no te preocupes – aun seguía con sus manos en mi cuello, parecía como si su objetivo fuera precisamente que perdiera la conciencia, y lo logro. Desperté en la enfermería ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Quién sabe…

-¿estás bien? ¿Que te ocurrió? – me dijo una voz, y sabía perfectamente bien de quien era

-no me ocurrió nada, hoy no desayune y me sentí un poco mal – le mentí indiferentemente

-para la próxima te recojo más temprano y vamos a comer – dijo como divertido – ahora dime enserio que te ocurrió – insistió mi prometido.

-nada, no me ocurrió nada enserio – esta vez sí le quedaba bien el insulto de Len. Akaito era un "descarado" el era el que le había avisado a Neru ¿no? Bien debería saber lo que había ocurrido, o mínimo debería imaginarse. Ahora que lo pienso… harían linda pareja ellos dos ¿cierto?

-vale, lo que haya sido, lo averiguare, te voy a defender – luego de eso se recargó en su silla y cerró los ojos. Después de un rato le vi pinta de dormido, respiraba muy profundo y no se movía

-"es una buena oportunidad para escapar" – pensé. Me levante por el otro lado, me puse mis zapatos y salí de la enfermería. Ahí sentado a un lado de la puerta estaba Len

-Len ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté sorprendida pero feliz de que ahí estuviera.

-no pude entrar porque el profesor me prohibió la entrada porque adentro está Akaito, pero yo quería saber cómo te encontrabas – dijo agachando la cabeza.

-estoy bien no te preocupes – le tomé la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

-fue Neru ¿cierto? – Dijo al momento de que dábamos vuelta en un pasillo – te dije que no fueras, enserio que no quiero que te pase nada – dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza apretando mi mano.

-no me va a pasar nada, lo prometo – lo dije sin pensar, pero al instante se me vinieron a la mente un chorronal de ideas de lo que esa chica me podría hacer. Me dio miedo, no lo voy a negar, pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrárselo a Len. Tocaron la chicharra (el timbre usado en las escuelas) para indicar la llegada del receso. Nos encontramos en la puerta con Luka, que se nos unió, mas tarde también Gakupo se acercó.

-hola chicos – nos saludó el peli morado.

-buenos días Kamui-sama – le dijo Luka intentando aparentar indiferencia (yo bien sabia que le gustaba)

-no seas tan aguada Luka, llámame solo Gakupo – le reprochó con cara de buche

-bien, Gakupo-sama, muy buenos días – enserio que cuando hablaba parecía como si le odiara, pero en el fondo (muuuuuuuy en el fondo) sabia que lo quería.

-Gakupo-chan, te quiero dar una noticia – le dijo Len sonriendo con emoción

-no me digas! ¿Ya terminaste con Neru? ¡Eso sería una gran noticia! Esa chica no te queda, es muy…

-¡silencio Gakupo! – Le regañó – lo que te quiero decir es que tengo novia

-eso no es una sorpresa, sorpresa seria que estuvieras soltero… - este le seguía intentando molestar.

-Gakupo, hablo enserio, a esta chica si la quiero, es linda, es educada, y no es como todas las demás – hasta me sentí mal cuando dijo "todas las demás" ¿tantas chicas habían estado con él?... eso me dio un poco de desconfianza, debo admitir.

-¿y quién es esta vez? – le preguntó

-Rin Kagamine.

Gakupo detuvo sus pasos como sorprendido, me volteo a ver a mi y luego a él. Luego estalló en carcajadas

-tu…jajaja…tu…no te creo – se reía tanto que apenas se le entendía – no es posible, seguro me lo estas inventando, Rin no caería por ti, debe ser un lejano sueño jajaja – dijo mientras abrazaba a Luka, apenas y se mantenía en pie de la risa. Cuando vio su expresión más seria se tranquilizo

-hablo enserio Gakupo

-vale vale… pero Rin, ¿tu quieres a este gay? ¡Es mi novio! – comenzó a decir burlándose.

-pues lo era, ahora ya no – le dijo al momento que me abrasaba. Luka y yo simplemente nos manteníamos calladas, caminando hacia el patio. Seguimos caminando, Gakupo nos llevó a donde regularmente estaban ellos dos en los recesos; en la azotea del edificio

-Por Dios! ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos solos aquí todos los recesos? – dijo Luka dejando de lado su indiferencia.

-tantas cosas que no te podrás imaginar Luka – le respondió Gakupo divertido

-si, cosas como verle cara de perritos a las nubes – dijo sonriendo Len

Seguimos hablando todo el receso, la conversación era amena, realmente me sentía mas a gusto aquí con esos dos chicos que con las chicas y con Neru, realmente por Neru en especial.

Terminó el receso y regresamos a nuestros respectivos salones

-Luka quiero hablar contigo ¿estás disponible? – le preguntó el chico de largo cabello.

-claro – luego se dirigió a mi – regresen juntos, en un rato los alcanzo

-si quieres te esperamos aquí afuera – propuso Len sonriendo. No le dio tiempo a que contestara, me tomó de la mano y me jaló. Bajamos como cinco escalones y se sentó.

-veamos que ocurre – dijo asomando la cabeza

-pero ¿Qué haces? Eso no se debe hacer le dije jalándole la camisa. El me dedicó una sonrisa juguetona y volvió a mirar.

-quiero ver de que es capaz mi novio.

Eso como que me llamó la atención…me dio curiosidad y también asome la cabeza. Se veían mutuamente, parecía que no hubiera problema alguno, hablaban muy despreocupados.

-¿Qué ves? No tiene sentido que estemos mirando, mejor bajemos para que no se molesten…

-mira, ya le va a decir

-¿Qué cosa?

- te leeré sus labios… yo…te… tu…

-¡oooow una confesión! – grité emocionada.

-cállate – dijo mientras me jalaba de la blusa para besarme… tal vez fuera una estrategia para que no se molestaran. Miré de reojo a nuestros amigos, que nos miraban, Luka sonriendo tiernamente, y Gakupo con cara de "me acaban de arruinar mi momento, los voy a matar" intenté simular que no había visto nada y cerré los ojos mientras Len me seguía besando.

-si Rin, te confieso que eres la única chica a la que quiero – dijo nervioso como para que no se dieran cuenta de que había gritado por ellos.

-¿a la salida hablamos Luka? – insistió el chico sonrojado hasta las orejas

-no te preocupes Kamui, a la salida nos vemos – le contestó ligeramente sonrojada, luego de eso bajamos y nos fuimos a nuestros salones.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Ok ok pues ya terminé, 6 minutos antes de que me tenga que ir!

Yami: que gran hazaña, lo pudiste haber terminado hace cuatro semanas

… pero es que no pude

Yami: no pude ni que nada! Te dio weba que e diferente!

Mejor ya cállate y lee reviews que se me acaba el tiempo!

Yami vale vale….

…

**Amy **

Si… soy rápida...

Yami: si, como te tardaste mas de cuatro semanas en actualizar cuando debías hacerlo todos los martes y jueves…

-…oooh bueno yaa! ¬¬ . espero no haberme tardado mucho

Yami: que si no!

-yaaa! … ok… pues decía… am… oh ya, pues las locas movemos al mundo, así que no te preocupes de tu loquera, que la compartimos! :D

**Anaiza**

Si, a mi también me caen bien ambas, pero tengo pensado hacerle cambios, porque si no, no queda muy bien la historia que digamos

Prometo actualizar pronto! :D

Yami: y yo la amarraré a la silla para que así sea

-… ok ._.

**X-KisakiChan-X**

Pues si se me ocurrió, pero mejor lo pospongo para otro momento mas…mas… tu sabes! Jiji

También me caen mal, pero sin ellos la historia no sería la misma… hay que aguantarlos, ni modo :/

**lukamui-300**

no, no es un shota con suerte, es un shota muuuy lindo :3

pues ni modo, pero no andes spoileando a los demás, yo te spoilee a ti porque soy mala jojo… Len vivirá en su casa, tiene un departamento, ese de ahí solo lo usa cuando va a trabajar.

**dekki yorokobi**

si, yo quiero una así! w

**Lily Magane**

Yo también quiero uno así… creo que seria el sueño de cualquier chica… pero sería preferible que lo aceptaran, si no…estaríamos viviendo todo lo que Rin… y aun le faltan muchas cosas malas por sufrir. D:

No tienes de que agradecer, de ahora en adelante seremos grandes amigas! n.n

**Sawako Kagamine Grandchester**

Gracias, encerio que me causo gracia, y si lo voy a hacer jojo xD

Si, la mamá no es feliz, pronto explicaré porque :3

Gracias por lo del related, prometo cambiarlo

**Liia-P**

Claro, actualizare pronto, lo prometo!

Yami: te juro que la amarraré a la silla y no la dejaré levantarse hasta que termine

-… ok, ya la leiste, pronto tendrán actualización! :D

**hikarigranger**

wow… todos los capítulos! Encerio! Eso no me lo esperaba…. Wow… eres mi idola! w

si, Akaito cae mal…. Ese es el chiste… y si, mi objetivo es que lo odiem muajaja….ok no xD ¿Qué te pareció la parte de Luka y Gakupo? ¿estuvo bien? O loe faltó?.

Claro que quiero ser tu amiga! No tienes ni que preguntarlo! n.n

**YuzukiToriOnee-san**

Si…. La verdad yo también lo he hecho…. De casualidad no me habrás escuchado alguna vez? xDD

A mi también me caen gordos, los odio y los detesto… pero hay que soportarlos tiempo mas… si no la historia no seria lo mismo :/

Prometo actualizar proto

Yami: y por tercera vez… yo les juro que así va a ser, la tendré sentada en la silla todo el dia escribiendo aunque me ponga a leer reviews…

-… ok… ya basta Yami… puedes irte a dormir, que Sirenio necesita descanzar

Yami: gracias, y a todos también les agradecemos por leer la historia, esperamos que les siga gustando como hasta ahora.

-…eso dio miedo… pero bueno, nos leemos pronto, sayito~~

~Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine~


	17. Chapter 16

Ok ok pues ya regresé, nuevamente con un capitulo mas…

Yami: y como lo prometí, ahora la tengo amarrada inventando en domingo.

Seeeh… nunca pensé que Yami fuera a esperar el capitulo tan ansiosa

Yami: mientras más rápido escribas más rápido terminaras, si terminas más rápido mi tortura se acabara pronto.

… aaaay que linda… oe oe no quieres ser mascota? Hoy en la mañana me puse a leer reviews…. Por cierto, no es necesario que la raptes Sawako, si quieres te la regalo!

Yami: yo no soy mascota, en todo caso Aimee

Deja a Aimee que mucho hace con aguantar al baboso de tu novio Susey

Yami: Susey no es baboso…solo tiene mucho ego

Es un baboso depravado, ya lárgate a cuidar a sirenio! (¬¬")

Bueno, y ya que Yami quedó cohibida y yo aun atada… comenzaré a escribir, espero os guste el capitulo! n.n

**Capitulo 16**

- te leeré sus labios… yo…te… tu…

-¡oooow una confesión! – grité emocionada.

-cállate – dijo mientras me jalaba de la blusa para besarme… tal vez fuera una estrategia para que no se molestaran. Miré de reojo a nuestros amigos, que nos miraban, Luka sonriendo tiernamente, y Gakupo con cara de "me acaban de arruinar mi momento, los voy a matar" intenté simular que no había visto nada y cerré los ojos mientras Len me seguía besando.

-si Rin, te confieso que eres la única chica a la que quiero – dijo nervioso como para que no se dieran cuenta de que había gritado por ellos.

-¿a la salida hablamos Luka? – insistió el chico sonrojado hasta las orejas

-no te preocupes Kamui, a la salida nos vemos – le contestó ligeramente sonrojada, luego de eso bajamos y nos fuimos a nuestros salones. Regresamos y todo siguió igual, no había novedades, lo único que cambió es que el profesor de tutoría nos cambio de parejas, esta vez me emparejó con Piko Utatane, el chico que se había burlado del golpe que me di mi primer día de clases con su banca.

-¡tiempo! – dijo al momento que se sentaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡si, una semana! – le respondí. El profesor puso actividad y todo mundo comenzó a trabajar. Len y yo aceptamos nuestro cambio de parejas, claro que no queríamos, pero al final así debía ser si no queríamos que nos separaran más definitivamente.

-y bien, si puedo preguntar ¿estás saliendo con Len? – pregunto mirándome mordiendo la goma de su lápiz. No debía decírselo, si alguien le llegaba a decir algo a mi padre seguro que todo acabaría.

-no, no estoy saliendo con el – me sentía una completa mentirosa, pero no quería que me volvieran a alejar de el -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-simplemente quería estar informado. Eres la prometida de Akaito ¿cierto?

-hhm…algo si - ¿Quién se lo había dicho? Lo más seguro seria Akaito o Neru, realmente los detestaba a ambos, y sé que mi desprecio es correspondido.

-no te conviene, aunque sea mi amigo yo sé lo que te digo, no sabe contenerse

-si, lo noté – dije suspirando, recordando el momento de la tarde anterior.

-¿te dijo algo? – pregunto indignado

-no, solo me di cuenta por su manera de actuar

-menos mal, creí que te podía haber hecho algo – realmente pudo, pero mi Súper Len me salvó, realmente le estaría agradecida toda la vida por ello – bueno, hagamos algo de provecho, comencemos la actividad – luego de eso nos pusimos a trabajar. No nos dio tiempo de terminar la actividad (y de hecho a nadie) pero el profesor afirmó que seguiría firmando la hora siguiente.

-¿lo terminamos o así lo dejamos? – cuestioné.

-pues por mí que así se quede, pero por lo que vi tu eres de buenas notas, así que no quiero interferir, terminémoslo – sonrió. Continuamos con el trabajo, realmente no estaba pesado, solo que si algo largo.

- vamos a buscar al profesor – dijo y se levantó. Lo seguí. Salimos y él fue el que dirigió el rumbo.

-¿Cómo sabias de mis calificaciones?

-bueno pues…yo… amm…revise…me dijo…en la página de la escuela – dijo totalmente nervioso

-pero siempre tuve profesores privados, ¿Cómo lo supieron? – insistí, había algo que no me cuadraba bien.

-mira, los profesores que tuviste debieron haber sacado papeles, si no, no te habrían recibido en la escuela – su argumento fue convincente, pero no me dejaba satisfecha del todo.

- y ¿Por qué viste mis notas?

-¡PROFESOR! – exclamó, acción que me hizo voltear. El profesor se encontraba de pie en la puerta del salón 03. Eso fue como un "te salvaste por ahora". Nos firmó los cuadernos y regresamos corriendo a nuestro salón. Entrando volvimos a nuestros lugares originales (el hasta el frente con Luna** [?1]**) y yo en un costado junto a Luka.

-¿terminaron? – preguntó mi amiga

-sí, nos acabamos de ir a revisar, el profesor está en el aula 03 ¿acabaron ustedes?

-sí, nosotros fuimos los únicos que nos revisamos durante la clase.

A Luka le había tocado estar junto con Len, eso me agradaba, ya que se podrían hacer amigos pronto.

-Esta hora no tendremos profesor, el tutor tiene grupo en materia de cívica y nuestro profesor de español no vendrá – anuncio Kaito desde el frente – les pido de la manera más atenta que no hagan mucho despapaye, ya que hay supervisor de área.

Cuando dijo "hay supervisor de área" fue como si hubiera mencionado palabras mágicas. El salón quedó en silencio, y después de unos minutos apenas se escuchaban murmullos.

-¿es malo eso? – le pregunté a mi amiga.

-para nuestro grupo si, este grupo está amenazado con ser expulsado debido a su mala fama "despapayosa" – dijo en voz baja – solo los de buen promedio vendrían siendo trasladados a otros grupos.

-y a pesar de que somos un grupo desmadroso somos algún tipo de equipo – aclaró Kaito acercándose a nosotras – buenos días señoritas, ¿puedo acompañarlas un rato? – dijo hincándose al frente de nuestra mesa

Ambas asentimos sonriendo.

-Rin, mi padre me dijo que te diera esto – saco de su bolsillo una invitación y me la dio – tiene dos boletos, por si Luka gusta ir, ya que…son inseparables – dijo sonriendo volteando a ver a mi amiga.

Abrí la invitación, era para una reunión de negocios, obviamente estaban incluidos mis padres, pero estaban por aparte. No le veía caso al ir, era de negocios, obviamente yo no entraba en eso, pero seguramente por ser hija de su socio seria obligada a ir por mi padre.

-gracias Kaito, cuenta con mi asistencia

-¿y tu Luka?

-bueno pues… no lo sé, primero debo arreglar unas cosas, pero lo más seguro es que si.

-vale pues, entonces nos vemos mañana

Luego de eso se levantó y se fue a su lugar.

-¿su padre te conoce?

-no, ni yo a él.

-se me hace raro…ese señor no es de los que invita a cualquiera – dudé un momento en si decirle o no sobre mi compromiso con Akaito… pero yo estaba segura de que en algún momento se solucionaría, así que lo creí innecesario.

-¿me acompañarías Luka-chan? – le pregunte suplicando

-me encantaría, pero creí que invitarías a Len

-no, no creo que se puedan juntar esas familias ni de chiste…¿vendrás?

-no lo sé… no tengo ropa…

-vamos a mi casa, prometo que tendrás ropaje para mañana.

Luego me volteó a ver con cara de "tu ropa no me va a cerrar"…si, soy plana, y ella muy voluminosa, pero ese no era mi plan.

-mi mamá sabe hacer vestidos, y te puede tener unos cuantos para esta noche – ese era mi plan… es obvio que mi ropa no le entraría a ella, y su ropa no la llenaría yo.

-muchas gracias Rin – dijo mientras sonreía. Neru se levantó de su lugar y salió del salón, por lo que Len se sentó ahí un rato

-ya vengo a hostigarlas un rato mas – ambas nos volteamos, y estuvimos platicando los tres, claro que en voz baja para que no nos dijeran nada. Llegó Neru y le pidió permiso a Len.

-Len ¿me podrías dar permiso por favor? – lo decía como molesta, como si le urgiera que se retirara.

-si, espérame cinco minutos… Rin entonces ¿estás disponible mañana por la tarde? – preguntó cambiando drásticamente el tema…me di cuenta de que quería que Neru se enterara de lo nuestro.

-no, no puedo, tengo un compromiso con la familia Shion, lo siento – dije en voz baja, intentando que Neru no escuchara nada, pero al parecer si lo escuchó.

-bueno, y ¿Qué te parece pasado mañana? – insistió Len sonriendo

-deja de insistir, ella tiene un prometido, no puede estar contigo – le dijo mirándome simulando una buena cara – ni aunque quisiera

-si, estoy disponible el domingo, ¿en la mañana?

-te puedo pasar a dejar a tu casa, tu dime a qué hora

-por la noche, no hay problema – lo dije con toda la intención de hacerla enojar, y hacerle notar que aunque estuviera comprometida no lo iba a dejar de lado. Luego me dirigí hacia ella – oye espero que me devuelvas pronto mi dije, no importa mucho, pero en realidad me gusta – no debía dejar que se enterara de que era importante porque me lo había dado mi mama Midori, si no… podría hacerle algo.

Luego de eso me voltee a mi lugar, igual que Luka, Len se levantó y también se fue. Neru se quedo parada ahí unos segundos más, como sorprendida o algo por el estilo. No sabía cómo demonios había sacado pantalones para decir eso…pero lo había hecho, y estaba segura de que nada bueno me esperaría…

Terminaron las clases obligatorias, y los que estábamos en algún taller fuimos a esa clase, en nuestro caso: música.

**entrando al salón**

-¡QUE MILAGRO!-exclamó Criptón, nuestro profesor de cabello negro y ojos grises claro, casi blanco. – por faltar cincuenta años tendrán que hacer una canción, la quiero escuchar antes de que se vayan.

Tanto Len como yo asentimos con la cabeza y nos pusimos a trabajar, la canción que teníamos planeada desde el día anterior era la que hicimos después del incidente con Akaito (adoledcence), aunque ya la teníamos nos pusimos a practicar, para que nos quedara bien al momento de cantarla. Cuando ya estuvimos más seguros de nosotros mismos nos pusimos a trabajar con nuestro proyecto para halloween, que sería una canción con un mega choro inventado por nosotros.

-bueno, pues comencemos… ¿Qué te parece si improvisamos un poco?

-buena idea – luego de eso me puse a tararear, no sé ni de donde saqué inspiración, pero comencé a hacer un sonidito alegre, pero a la vez daba un poco de miedo, el me miró, y luego de unos segundos comenzó a cantar al ritmo del sonidito

-Se esconde, se esconde. En la profunda niebla, Una voz que hace enloquecer. No dudes, no dudes Y en las entrañas de este Interminable bosque adéntrate – luego de eso el comenzó a tararear el mismo sonido y yo comencé a cantar

- De prisa, de prisa, Si no te apuras te arrepentirás De perder la ocasión. No dudes, no dudes

Acércate sin miedo, Que se acerca ya la diversión

Continúanos haciendo cosas improvisadas, de un momento a otro ya teníamos una parte de la canción, quedaban más o menos unos treinta segundos. Acabó la clase y estábamos dispuestos a irnos.

-alto, nade se va, sus compañeros Rin y Len hicieron una canción y les gustaría mostrárselas.

Todos lo miraron con cara de "no me importa"

-se van a quedar hasta que termine la canción y es mi última palabra – hasta me dio más miedo que la manera rara en la que saqué tan fácil el sonido de la canción que estábamos trabajando (trick and treat).

-bueno pues… realmente esto es un tipo de castigo, y ya lo cumplimos – dijo Len. Luego de eso ambos comenzamos a cantar adolescence.

**Adolescence**

**Nuestra eterna promesa**

**De bailar entre los dos**

**Nos llena de mentiras el corazón.**

…

(Ya está la canción en otro de los capítulos) terminamos de cantar, el maestro nos despidió y todos salimos. Yo iba a llegar a casa con Luka, pues no quería ir sola a esa reunión, y mi mejor amiga no me dejaría sola, era mi mejor opción ¿cierta?.

-espérame tantito, tengo que hablar con el novio de Len ¿vale? – me informó en cuanto salimos del salón.

-claro, aquí te esperare – le dije recargándome en la pared. Ella se fue, y en un rato no supe nada de ella. Luego de eso salió Crypton.

-hola Rin, ¿esperas a alguien?

-si, espero a Luka

-oh ya veo…oye una pregunta, lamento si me veo muy entrometido, pero… ¿hay alguna razón para que deba separarlos a Len y a ti? Realmente me gusta como cantan ustedes dos en dueto.

-no, no hay ninguna razón – tal vez el tutor le hubiera dicho algo – o no que yo sepa, pero por favor, digan lo que digan no me separe de Len

-no pensaba hacerlo, de hecho estuve peleando con un profesor un poco… - dijo como recordando (¿ponemos flash back? Seeh! Lo ponemos!)

**-flash back de Crypton-**

-profesor Crypton, lamento informarle que no puede tener como pareja a esos dos – dijo el tutor

-¿de cuales dos? Tengo a muchas parejas,,, en total serian como 20, hágame el favor de ser mas especifico – le respondió Crypton con indiferencia

-hablo de los Kagamine, no pueden estar juntos, así que debe separarlos – le dijo casi exigiéndole, Crypton quedo pensativo, y al cabo de un momento le respondió

-dijo que lamentaba informármelo ¿cierto?

-así es… - respondió arrepentido de haber dicho lo que había dicho, bien sabia como era Crypton, y debía cuidar más sus palabras cuando hablaba con el que con otra persona.

-entonces ¿Por qué no se quedo callado? Yo también lamento informarle que lo que usted me diga no me hará cambiar de opinión, es mi programa, son mis alumnos, y es una actividad extra-escolar, no soy yo el que trabaja aquí por gusto, si no que el director suplico que viniera aquí a dar clases de música, así que… no quiere que el piense que me fui por un aviso suyo, que no tiene justificación, el cual no acepto ¿cierto? – ((bien abusado el profesoooor! ))

-tiene una explicación, el padre de la señorita Kagamine hablo y dijo que…. – no lo dejó terminar

-me vale un reverendo comino lo que haya dicho, ¿sabe música? ¿Son sus alumnos? Además… mínimo ¿está con su hija los fines de semana? Creo que él no tiene la suficiente autoridad de padre como para venir a decirme lo que debo o no hacer, y con su permiso me retiro, que se me está haciendo tarde – dio media vuelta y se fue a su taller.

**-End Flash back de Crypton -**

-…pero no hay problema, creo que los podre tener juntos un tiempo más – dijo, lo del flashback lo recordó, pero no lo dijo – pero quisiera saber si tiene alguna justificación, además de un profesor me puedes ver como un amigo, prometo no decir nada – dijo sonriendo pacíficamente. Me hizo confiar, un poco, si de hecho ya lo veía como amigo, ahora no me costaría tanto trabajo contarle.

- mi papa no está de a cuerdo que tenga una relación con un chico de otro nivel, y me consiguió un prometido al que no quiero para alejarme de Len – resumí todo en eso poco

-ya veo…bueno, por el taller no te preocupes, Len será tu pareja oficial, pero a lo largo del año tendrás que hacer otros equipos a parte ¿vale?

-si, prometo esforzarme

-nos vemos el lunes Rin, tengo que hablar con el director – dijo mientras se alejaba. Realmente ese tipo me caía bien, aunque se veía que era estricto..Mira que dejarnos una canción completa como castigo por no haber asistido…para la próxima vez que falte a la escuela llegaré mínimo al taller.

-"Luka ya se tardo…" – pensé – "iré a buscarla" – y comencé a caminar. Cuando ya llevaba un tramo avanzado llegó ella corriendo

-perdona por hacerte esperar

- ¿y Gakupo onii?

-acompáñame con él, me encontré con el tutor en el camino y me distrajo algo.

-vale – caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, y Gakupo estaba recargado en uno de los edificios bajo la sombra

-perdona por tardar tanto – se disculpó

-no hay problema, y lo que quería decir es que … - al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta ese momento - ¿también viniste tu?

-no, me quedé por allá, en el salón, o … ¿ya me habré ido? – conteste sarcásticamente para molestarlo.

-ah…bueno pues… yo… lo que quería decir era…que… ¿Cuándo terminaremos la canción? – al parecer estaba buscando pretextos, y ese me pareció el más tonto que se le pudo haber ocurrido, aunque no estaba mal.

-amm no lo sé… tenemos un buen tramo, pero falta música también… ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos?

-¿hoy o mañana? – preguntó emocionado

-no…hoy iré a casa de Rin, y mañana la acompañaré a una fiesta.

-entonces ¿el domingo? – pregunto con aun un aire de esperanza

-claro, el domingo estoy libre – dijo a la vez que sonreía

-bueno, yo te marco y quedamos ¿vale?

-ok, nos vemos

Nos despedimos y luego salimos por la puerta principal

-¿las llevo? – dijo la voz desde adentro de un auto que había frente a la puerta

-¿de dónde sacaste eso? – le cuestiono Luka

- herencia de mi padre – dijo Len sonriendo tiernamente…había sido un día de bastantes sonrisas ¿no?. Subimos al auto y el comenzó a conducir.

- ¿por dónde voy Luka? – cuestiono pensando que la llevaría a su casa

-no lo sé, no conozco la casa de Rin aun

-¿van para allá?

-si, la invite a mi casa el día de hoy – conteste mirando por la ventana, realmente aunque hubiera pasado por el mismo lugar toda la semana, nunca me fije en lo que había ni por donde iba. Me distraje tanto que no escuche lo que decía Len, hasta que mi amiga me pellizco el brazo

-¡aauch! ¡Eso dolió! – le reclamé

-¡hazle caso a Len! – me exigió

-ah… perdona Len, ¿Qué decías?

-que si te gustaría salir conmigo el domingo…claro, primero pide permiso, y yo te marco el sábado por la noche, ¿te parece?

-claro, prometo hacer meritos – dije sonriendo. Luego de eso salió rápidamente del auto y abrió la puerta trasera (donde estábamos ambas)

-llegamos a su destino – dijo tendiendo la mano para que saliéramos. Luka fue la primera en salir, no dijo nada al respecto, pensaba que sería uno de esos incómodos comentarios que antes otras personas habían hecho como "innecesariamente espacioso" "muy grande" etc. etc.… parecía como si no le tomara de sorpresa, y eso me alegraba, pues era una de las pocas personas que no me habían dicho nada.

Len se despidió de ambas y se fue. Nosotras entramos y cruzamos todo el jardín (todo el intro [xP]) llegando a la puerta nos abrió Midori

-hola hija, que bueno que ya llegaste…buenas tardes señorita – después de haberme saludado le tendió la mano a Luka, en señal de respeto

-má ella es Luka Megurine, amiga del salón

-mucho gusto señora, me imagino que usted es la nana de Rin, Midori, he escuchado sobre usted – dijo respondiéndole con la mano también.

-el placer es todo mío. Si, soy Yo, Midori Mawa, para servirle.

-ella es mi nana, me cuidó desde que mi mamá comenzó a trabajar como diseñadora.

-así es – respondió sonriendo Midori.

-por cierto nani… ¿podrías ayudarnos a hacer un vestido para mañana?

-claro que si, sabes que me encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas, ¿para ti o para tu amiga?

-para Luka – respondí.

-claro que si, vayan a tu habitación, yo enseguida subo con mis cosas. Luego de eso ella corrió a su habitación, claro que no muy rápido porque ya era algo mayor. Luka y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación, la cual ya había mencionado antes, estaba en el segundo piso. Ahí estuvimos platicando mientras llegaba Midori. En cuanto llego comenzó a tomarle medidas, y mientras ella hacia unos trazos Luka veía modelos de las revistas de mi madre.

-este se ve bien – exclamo. Era uno muy sencillo, pero se veía muy lindo

-no porque sea desconocida tome consideraciones señorita, elija el que más le guste, de cualquier manera en máximo dos horas se lo tengo terminado en el color que más le agrade – luego de eso Luka volvió sus ojos a la revista y la volvió a hojear, había desde los diseños más simples hasta los más complejos y casi imposibles de realizar. En cuanto Midori terminó sus trazos pidió el diseño, en el cual se puso a trabajar de inmediato. Hizo modificaciones en sus trazos, y cuando acabó se dirigió hacia nosotras.

-los trazos están listos para cortar, pero no cuento con suficiente tela ¿Qué les parece si las tres vamos al mercado?

Ambas asentimos y nos pusimos en marcha. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar. Ya iba recordando poco a poco más mi infancia, recordé algo mas, recordé la exacta ubicación del puesto donde estaba mi amigo de la infancia. Llegamos al puesto de telas, y mientras ellas veían unas cuantas yo pasé mis ojos por encima, buscando la manera de llegar al lugar que había recordado. En un descuido de ambas me alejé, buscando ese lugar.

-¡por fin llegué! – exclame feliz al reconocer una de las tiendas de alrededor, pero mi felicidad terminó en cuanto vi el puesto.

-¿Qué buscaba señorita? – me preguntó una mujer mayor desde el local vecino.

-amm…buscaba a la persona que atendía este taller hace años – dije sin dejar de mirar el local cerrado, sucio y descuidado.

-hace mucho que está cerrado, tiene como 7 años así – informó (el tiempo en el que lo dejé de ver…) – según tengo entendido el dueño del local fue asesinado junto con su mujer, su niño quedó huérfano y el hermano de su padre se hizo cargo de el…realmente yo apreciaba mucho al señor Kagamine – dijo agachando la cabeza – y tu jovencita…te me haces conocida…¿habías venido por aquí antes?

-pues…la última vez que vine fue exactamente hace siete años, cuando aun abrían el taller.

-tu – exclamó como sorprendida – tú podrías ser…la chica que…quería tanto…mi nie… - en ese momento llegó Midori corriendo y gritando

-¡RIN! ¡RIN! ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así! – dijo abrazándome

-tranquila nani, no me pasara nada

-eso dices tú, pero hace tanto que no vienes que tengo miedo – dijo ya soltándome – anda, regresemos, Luka aun no ha escogido un color.

-claro… - luego me dirigí a la señora ofreciéndole la mano – disculpe las molestias, fue un placer haber hablado con usted – ella respondió con la mano también, aun tenía pinta de estar en estado de shock, pero se le quitó en cundo me dedicó una sonrisa para despedirse

-que le vaya bien señorita – luego de eso regresamos al puesto de telas y nos pusimos a ver más colores.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

Bueno…acabé

Yami:nooo~ apoco! ¿me lo juras?

Ya deja de burlarte! Tú eras la que me tenia amarrada a la silla todas las noches

Yami: como ya te había mencionado, mientras mas rápido termines de escribir, menor será mi tortura

Eres una niña grosera ¿lo había dicho?

Yami: si, muchas veces

Bueno, pues entonces vamos con reviews *mirando a Yami*

Yami: si si, ya voy ya voy.

Anaiza18

Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que sig siendo así. Oow si, a mi también me gustó esa manera de actuar de ambos… son tan genialosos que los amo xDD ok no…solo a Len… si, Neru es muy agresiva, y todavía puede ser mas agresiva…mataré a Rin…ok no ._. Jojo

X-KisakiChan-X

Si, la mayoría de los chicos se llevan asi… y ese tipo de chicos son los mas geniales, porque son muy abiertos y buena onda…si no es que gays…pero eso ultimo hay pocas probabilidades. No, no mates a Neru… si no ¿Quién le hará la vida imposible a Rin?...ok mátala! (ntc!) ya no esperes mas porque ya llegó! :D

Sawako Kagamine Grandchester 

Jojo sería buena idea eso…pero aun así, le tengo deparado otro destino muajaja

Yami: no sabes ni qué rayos poner

Ni idea ._. Naaah no cierto… si, ya tengo algo que le pasará, pero eso del accidente esta bueno… claro que lo pondré también! :D

Ooow es que tuvimos examen de simulación para ingreso a la prepa…y repasé un poco

Yami: que por cierto no le sirvió de nada

Shhuuut! …. Bueno, y además no tenía mucha inspiración…debo confesar que me costó trabajo terminar este capítulo DD:

Ooh y por cierto, si quieres a Yami te la regalo!

Yami: no me quieres, créeme que no me quieres como mascota

Si quieres te la mando hasta con correa para que la saques a pasear, y te mando su comida de 3 meses

Yami: no como de esa basura que me das!

…con razón estas tan flaca… ok bueno ya xD

Me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero siga siendo así, para alguna queja aquí está Yami va que va? :D

Amy Salas

Si… y me tarde en actualizar de nuevo ¿cierto? Gomene, voy a tratar de ponerme las pilas soy flash… y no me invitaron a "the avergers" … (Eso qué? xD) pues no esperes que ya llegó la actualización, espero te haya gustado ^^

Hikarigranger

Jojo es que en si lo interrumpí para molestar a Lukamui-300, pero si voy a poner mas cosas de ese par también n.n

Pues hablando de Neru…si es detestable…es que es egoísta y quiere a Len para ella…y Rin es tan "cosaa~" que si se dejará amenazar y hacer, pero no dirá nada… te estoy spoileando ¿cierto? Ok, dejaré de hacerlo… bueno… a lo que sigue, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo

Yami:no le gusto, te lo dice por compasión

Cállate Yami, apuesto a que nadie te hace caso…y como decía…ahh…¿Qué decia?

Yami: se nota que eres tu!

Shuuuut! …. Ammm…. Ah si, para cualquier queja, sugerencia o cualquier otra cosa… aquí está Yami para leer reviews! :D  
>y claro que pondré mas escenas de el taller de música…. Lo prometo! :D<p>

Lily Magane 

Si... si lo pensé, pero al final tanto Neru como Akaito se quedaran solooos, desamparados y sin nadie que los quiera…. Jaja ok no… no, no he visto Candy Candy aun… algún día la veré, lo prometo ^^ ooow si, cualquiera caería rendida ante un chico así…lástima que ya caso no hay de esos :/

Pues ya verás…en alguno de estos capítulos subiré exactamente la razón por la que no es feliz… ¿tu mamá es así como el papá de Rin? No lo creo! DD: ¿enserio?...pues... ya no se ni que decir… mejor pasaos a lo siguiente jeje… bueno, pues ya no esperes mas, que ya llegó el capitulo ansiado, espero que te haya gustado! :D

Jaly-san 026

Gracias, enserio me esforcé mucho para que les gustara

Yami: también lo dice por lastima, a nadie le gusta tu fic!

Cállate Yami…am… decía… ah, y Luka y Gakupo estarán juntos, en algn momento de la larga historia, lo prometo! :D

Si…realmente si, pero pues tiene sus razones para no ser feliz pero seguir igual sin corregir su error, ya lo leerás pronto! :D

Yami: son todos los reviews

…¿enserio? Hoy fueron pocos

Yami: actualizas tan poco que te la regresan, ¿ves? No les gusta tu historia, para nada, ni a mi me gusta!

… ¿sabes? Aunque quieras pelear ya no me inspiras…por tu culpa y la de mi "ahijado" ya no me inspiro!

Yami: aaay si, échale la culpa a Sirenio!

…¿sigues con Sirenio? Ya cámbiale nombre no manches!... ¿alguien tiene un nombre para niño que le guste?

Yami: si consigues un review de un chico que diga específicamente que es un chico y su nombre…le cambio el nombre a uno bonito

Susey: pero será niña

Yami: no, será niño

Susey: pero yo elijo el genero

Yami: pero yo te obligo a cambiárselo, y será niño

Aaaaah! Ya no los aguanto! ¿Quién los quiere?...ok…bueno, pues ya nos vamos… espero que estén disfrutando su día, o su noche, chaito! ^u^

**~Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine**


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

-tu – exclamó como sorprendida – tú podrías ser…la chica que…quería tanto…mi nie… - en ese momento llegó Midori corriendo y gritando

-¡RIN! ¡RIN! ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así! – dijo abrazándome

-tranquila nani, no me pasara nada

-eso dices tú, pero hace tanto que no vienes que tengo miedo – dijo ya soltándome – anda, regresemos, Luka aun no ha escogido un color.

-claro… - luego me dirigí a la señora ofreciéndole la mano – disculpe las molestias, fue un placer haber hablado con usted – ella respondió con la mano también, aun tenía pinta de estar en estado de shock, pero se le quitó en cundo me dedicó una sonrisa para despedirse

-que le vaya bien señorita – luego de eso regresamos al puesto de telas y nos pusimos a ver más telas de colores.

Pasó como una hora aproximadamente cuando Luka se decidió por una tela, Midori la compró y regresamos a casa. Ella se puso a cortar, mientras tanto nosotras nos pusimos a hacer la tarea que nos habían dejado (era un buen momento para aprovechar ¿cierto?)

-bueno, pues ya ni me contaste bien como está el asunto entre el triangulo de Len Akaito y tú.

-¿ah? ¿Qué triangulo? – ¿le había comentado ya de mi compromiso con Akaito?

-no te hagas, he notado que hoy Akaito estuvo acechándote todo el día, y cuando te desmayaste se peleó con Len por estar en la enfermería hasta que llegó el prefecto y los separó.

- ..e-e-eeso…¿eso fue lo que ocurrió? – Len no me lo había dicho…¿seria por eso que estaba tan apachurrado? Lo más seguro – bueno, pues…lo que ocurrió es esto …. – le conté desde que habíamos llegado al parque acuático hasta ese mismo día por la mañana en que Akaito me llevó a la escuela

-¿y que piensas hacer? – preguntó mi amiga mirándome con cara de "no tiene remedio"

-por el momento esconder mi relación con Len, no quiero que mi padre se entere y le haga algo…y por parte de Akaito…no lo se, me salió de improviso, no se que voy a hacer – dije preocupada, tapándome la cara con una almohada y pataleando como niña pequeña haciendo berrinche por un dulce que no puede conseguir

-aay Rin… no se ni que decir – dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza, en señal de compasión…

-imagínate yo…ando con un chico que mi papá nunca aceptara y me comprometió con uno que nunca aceptaré – tenia lagrimas guardadas en los ojos, pero no las quería dejar salir. Si, lo sé, soy una chillona ¿cierto?

Estuvimos platicando un rato más, hasta que llegó Midori con el vestido de Luka ya terminado.

-buenas tardes, lamento interrumpirles en sus deberes, ya está listo el vestido, ¿se lo podría probar por favor? – dijo Midori acercándose a Luka. Ella asintió y tomó el vestido, luego de eso Midori salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Luka comenzó a quitarse el uniforme mientras yo me dirigía al balcón. Estuve ahí mirando los jardines, perdida, pensando en que iba a hacer para zafarme del compromiso con Akaito sin que le ocurriera nada malo a Len.

-lista – dijo Luka saliendo por el gran ventanal del balcón ya con su vestido puesto. Realmente se veía muy linda, y el vestido había quedado igualito al que había pedido ella pero en color azul tornasol (un azul que cambia de tonalidad dependiendo la iluminación de donde se encuentre)

-wow, te queda muy bien – le dije acercándome

-si, Midori es buena costurera – dijo sonriendo y admirándose en el espejo

-imagínate cual seria la reacción de Gakupo si te viera con ese vestido – en cuanto terminé de decir eso ella se puso roja jitomate y se llevó los brazos al escote

- el nunca me verá así – gritó como nerviosa

-vale vale, yo solo decía que te lo imaginaras, no que te vería – le dije riendo por su reacción, algo molesta porque m broma solo había llegado hasta ahí

-bien, tu ya sabes que usaré mañana, ahora muéstrame lo que tu te pondrás – dijo sentándose en mi cama. Yo asentí con la cabeza y busque en mi armario un vestido que recientemente me había hecho Midori. Luego de eso entré el baño y me puse el vestido. Era del talle blanco con la falda amarilla, y llevaba mangas a parte (separadas del talle) amarillas tornasol en forma de pétalos.

Salí del baño y le mostré mi vestido

-ese también es muy lindo, y el color te queda muy bien – dijo mientras se me alejaba un poco para tener el ángulo completo.

-gracias Luka onee – le dije sonriendo. Luego de eso nos pusimos a jugar a que éramos modelos expertas (típico en unas niñas ¿cierto?)luego de un rato nos quitamos nuestros respectivos vestidos y nos volvimos a poner nuestros uniformes. Bajamos a comer y salimos al jardín a jugar con la fuente del jardín, y luego de un rato, uno de los empleados de mi padre se ofreció a llevarla, y me ofrecí a acompañarlos, pero ella se negó. Así que solo la llevó Usagi, que era el chofer de mi padre. Ellos salieron y se fueron. Yo entré a mi habitación y me recosté. En lo que no había pensado todo el día lo pensaba ahora… ¿Cómo me iba a zafar de mi compromiso? Me recosté y pensé un buen rato, hasta que una llamada interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-moshi moshi – saludé a la otra línea

-hola hija, ¿estas bien? – preguntó mi madre

-si mami, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-porque noté cierta nostalgia en tu voz ¿te ocurre algo? – con solo haber saludado lo notó... estoy segura de que si hubiese sido mi padre "el señor Kagamine" no lo habría notado, o lo le habría importado.

-si mami, la verdad tengo un problema

-lastima que estoy a un vuelo de distancia aun, en un rato sale mi vuelo, cuando llegue te abrazaré y dormiremos en la casa de campaña en el patio ¿ok? Por el lo mientras cuéntame que te ocurre.

-pues…. No se si mi padre te dijo que me comprometió con Akaito Shion

-me lo dio a entender, pero no me lo dijo directamente…entonces eso es lo que ocurrió…

-pues resulta que yo no lo quiero a el, ¿recuerdas al chico que me llevó a casa el día del parque acuático?

-¿un chico bajito, rubio de ojos verdes? Si, lo recuerdo

-lo quiero a el, no a Akaito – le dije soltando una lagrima con la voz quebradiza.

-pero no llores Rin, en cuanto llegue a casa lo hablaré con tu padre, el ya debe de estar cerca, se regresó antes.

-gracias mamá

-prometo que cuando hable con el lo voy a convencer de que ese compromiso no se lleve a cabo.

Luego de eso estuvimos hablando de otros temas durante 10 minutos, hasta que se despidió porque estaba a punto de abordar. Le dije que mejor pospusiéramos lo de la casa de campaña, ella aceptó y colgó. Yo bajé a cenar, luego de eso me lavé los dientes, me di una ducha y me fui a dormir. Dormí tranquila, porque confiaba en mi madre, y estaba segura de que ella haría cambiar de idea a mi padre. Al día siguiente me levanté emocionada, esperaba ver pronto a mi madre, quería saludarla y que me contara como le había ido en su viaje. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, y en la sala encontré a Midori y a mi padre. Midori lloraba, y mi padre estaba muy serio

-buenos días – saludé

-buenos días Rin – contesto Midori limpiándose las lagrimas – el desayuno está servido, pueden pasar al comedor, con su permiso me retiro – luego de eso se fue. Tenia ganas de seguirla, pero mi padre me veía con cara de "si lo haces te va a ir muy mal"

-buenos días papá – le saludé directamente

-pasa al comedor, vamos a desayunar – dijo ignorándome, dando media vuelta y alejándose. Le obedecí. Entré al comedor y ambos comenzamos a comer

-¿mi mama no va a bajar?

-no ha llegado, su vuelo se retrasó por las lluvias

-ooh…ya veo… ¿habló contigo en la mañana?

-no, hablé con ella anoche. Pero ahora se le acabó la batería a su celular y las lluvias aun no paran, dicen que en ese lugar puede llover una semana, día y noche sin parar - ¿se le acabó la batería? Eso me sonaba muy fantasioso, a mi madre nunca se le ocurriría salir a algún lado sin la carga completa o sin su cargador…bueno, tal vez se le haya olvidado, siempre hay una primera vez.

-entonces ¿no llegará hoy? – le cuestioné mirándolo.

-no – el esquivó mi mirada y siguió comiendo - ¿estas lista para la fiesta de hoy?

-¿Cómo sabes de ella?

- porque Shion es el organizador, me invitó y dijo que había mandado la invitación con su hijo para ti.

-ah…si, estoy lista

-que bueno, esta ocasión será muy importante, tanto para la familia Shion como para la Kagamine – afirmó, y luego terminó de comer. Cuando acabo se levantó y se fue, sin decir ni una palabra. ¿Tan importante seria? ¿Le iría a prestar algún dinero? ¿Cerraron un buen trato? O… mi compromiso son Akaito… cuando me llegó esa idea a la cabeza me paralicé. ¿Por qué tenía que ser con él? Todavía y fuera su hermano que es más noble, y ni si quiera con el…pero... ¿porque tenía que comprometerme por la fuerza? ¿Por qué mi mamá no le dijo nada? … tal vez le habló antes que a mi…bueno, pues ya ni modo, tendría que arreglármelas sola. Terminé de comer y fui a la cocina a lavar mi plato, cuando llegó Midoriko muy seria.

-buenos días Rin

- buenos días onee – le contesté sonriendo. Como mencioné antes, ella era como una hermana para mí; ella me vio sonreír, lo más típico seria que ella me contestara de la misma forma, pero no fue así, al contrario, se mantuvo seria.

-¿Qué te dijo el señor Kagamine sobre tu madre?

-que no iba a llegar el día de hoy, y que probablemente llegara hasta la próxima semana.

-no Rin, tu madre ya no va a volver – dijo quebrando la voz. Su tono de voz tan serio no me agradó, me asustó.

- ¿q-que qu-quieres decir con eso? – dije suponiendo lo que había pasado

-su vuelo cayó, en el iban trescientas personas, de las que solo sobrevivieron doce, y no estoy segura de que tu madre esté entre ellas.

En ese momento sentí un fuerte golpe en el corazón, sentí dificultad para mantenerme en pie y para respirar… ¿estaba muerta? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir? ¿Por qué mi madre tenía que morir? Comencé a llorar, sin consuelo alguno, caí de rodillas en el piso, Midoriko se arrodilló a mi lado, me abrazó y acarició mi cabello. Yo correspondí a su abrazo y lloré en su hombro hasta dejarla empapada, no dejaba de llorar, y ella se mantenía en silencio (muchas veces un abrazo es mejor consuelo que un discurso) esa era la razón por la que Midori lloraba ¿cierto? No había otra razón… ¿mi padre lo sabía? Ya decía yo que sonaba fantasiosa su versión… ¿y el pensando en esa fiesta? Se me acababan de bajar los ánimos, no quería ir, ni aunque los lugares estuvieran contados… ¿sería buena idea darle la invitación a Kamui? Para que fuera con Luka…

-onee comunícame con Kamui por favor, su número debe estar en mi celular

-ahora no Rin, ven, vamos a tu cuarto, descansa un rato, debes estar lista para el rato.

-no pienso ir a esa fiesta

-yo tampoco quiero que vayas, pero es tu padre el de las ordenes, ni tu ni yo tenemos opinión – dijo ayudando a levantarme

-lo que hubiera dado por que fuera al revés… - dije sin pensarlo por el resentimiento que tenia

-no digas eso Rin, ven, vamos a tu habitación. Me ayudo a caminar, pues aun no me reponía y no podía caminar bien. Pero eso no era todo…yo sabía que ella me escondía algo mas, pero no sabía qué, y aun así, no pensaba hablar, ¿y si era algo peor? … ni idea de cuál sería mi reacción.

Luego de eso tocaron el timbre, y ella bajó a abrir. La esperé en mi habitación, pero luego de eso sentí que tardo mucho, y decidí bajar a buscarla. Mi padre había salido, tenía un asunto que arreglar con Shion antes de la reunión. Midori hablaba con alguien en la sala, decidí no entrar, y quedarme en las escaleras escuchando

-eso fue lo que dijeron en las noticias, pero aquí en casa escuche algo peor – dijo con voz quebradiza al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Qué escuchaste? – le pregunto la voz de mi ángel, Kagamine Len estaba ahí, no hay duda de que los ángeles siempre llegan en el momento más indicado.

- e-el s-se-ñor… K-Kag-gamine… encargo q-que… que el avión cayera – dijo llorando inconsolablemente. Entré en estado de shock, Len abrió los ojos, como sorprendido y la abrazo

-no vayas a decir nada, no lastimes mas a Rin de lo que ya está

-pensaba decírselo, pero… pero la vi tan mal que mejor me lo guarde.

Eso me hizo enojar… ¿callármelo? ¿Qué se creían? ¡Es mi madre! … mi padre la mandó matar…solo porque ella estaba de a cuerdo conmigo… ¿y luego? Hacer una fiesta… seguro quería festejar que nadie se interpondría en nuestro compromiso ¿no? Seguramente creía que si se deshacía de ella yo no le levantaría la voz y me casaría con el que a él le diera la gana, pero no va a ser así. Y en cuanto a los dos que me querían guardar el secreto

-Rin… ¿desde hace cuanto estas aquí? – pregunto Len al verme entrar a la sala

-imotou… ¿estás bien? – yo no dejaba de llorar… pero no podía mencionar palabra alguna.

-Rin…estate tranquila- dijo Len acerándose a abrazarme

-¡no te me acerques!-le dije empujándolo - ¡lo escuche todo! ¿Querían ocultármelo? Pues no les salió – luego de eso me eché a correr a mi habitación y cerré con llave la puerta, calendo al suelo detrás de ella, después de diez segundos se escucharon golpes desesperados en ella

-¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡por favor abre la puerta! – gritaba Len al tiempo que seguía golpeando la puerta

-¿PARA QUE TE SIGAS BURLANDO? ¡NUNCA! – le contesté, estaba enojada porque quería guardarme el secreto, de que mi padre era un asesino…

- ¡Rin! ¡Yo no me estoy burlando, por favor, abre la puerta!

-¡NO! – fue todo lo que dije, luego de eso me acosté en mi cama y comencé a llorar. Después de un rato deje de escuchar esos golpes y quedé dormida. Desperté… desperté siendo abrasada, por unos cálidos brazos, sentía el aura de su amor y ternura.

-¿mamá? – pregunté ilusionada

-perdona Rin, veo que ya estas despierta – dijo dejando caer una lagrima sobre mi cabeza

-¡te dije que no te quería ver! – le grite levantándome rápidamente. El se acercó y me abrazó, sin soltarme

-perdona Rin, realmente yo… fui un tonto al pedir que te lo callaran, pero es que… ya estás tan lastimada que era lo que menos quería – dijo quebrando la voz. Intenté escuchar, y el continuó – eres lo más importante que ahora tengo, si no fuera por ti ya no tendría nada sentido… por favor no me dejes ahora – sus palabras entraron, fue como un automático "disculpa aceptada" pero…

-no tenias por qué haberle pedido eso a Midori

-no, no tenia porque hacerlo

-¿Qué quieres que piense?

-que soy un estúpido, que estoy todo baboso, y que merezco el peor de los castigos

-¿entonces?

-pero no me dejes sin tu amor Rin – puso la típica cara de perro desahuciado que él hacia – voy a hacer meritos, así como lo hice para ganarme por primera vez tu perdón, lo voy a hacer esta vez de la misma manera – me limité a mirarlo… es un amor ¿cierto? Por el yo también lo dejaría todo. En ese momento e soltó y se dirigió a la puerta

-pero… ¿Qué haces?

-¿no se nota? Hablaré con tu padre, quiero ser yo el que se comprometa contigo

-no lo hagas – le dije acorralándolo contra la puerta con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó triste

-porque no quiero que te ocurra nada, yo misma hablaré con el – puso nuevamente el seguro, me beso y me camino llevándome hasta la cama quedando encima de mi

-¿tu harías eso?

-por ti lo que sea, y mi mamá estaba dispuesta a ayudar, por eso mismo lo voy a hacer – luego de eso él se volvió a acercar y me volvió a besar, estaba tan feliz de que él estuviera ahí… por un instante olvidé toda mi tristeza, solo porque él estaba ahí. Esta vez fui yo la que comenzó. El llevaba una camisa blanca con una corbata roja… y la desabotoné después de haber desatado su corbata. El no dejaba de besarme el momento que hacía lo mismo con mi ropa. Por un minuto creí que llegaríamos a más

-esto no está bien aun – me dijo separándose lentamente de mi, aun estando encima

-¿Por qué no?

-por la misma razón por la que no lo hiciste con Akaito, no estamos casados

-buena razón… - luego de eso ambos comenzamos a vestirnos nuevamente

-¡Rin! ¡espero que ya estés lista! – gritó desde afuera mi padre

-no papá, aun me estoy arreglando

-te espero en el auto – dijo y luego se alejó

-bueno, pero te puedo ayudar a vestirte – dijo Len sonriendo pícaramente acercándose al armario

-pues si me ayudas a hacerlo más rápido te lo agradeceré – le contesté con otra sonrisa. Saqué mi vestido del armario, y me lo puse, mientras el apretaba los lazos yo me peinaba, en un momento…hasta me ayudó a pintarme… ¿Cómo sabia? No me pregunten, que yo tampoco se.

Estando lista salimos de la habitación.

-yo te esperaré aquí hasta que vuelvas dijo regresando a mi cuarto

-pero… es sábado, deberías salir

-tú eres la única persona con la que quiero estar, te esperare aquí

-si tienes hambre pídele algo a Midori, regresare lo más pronto posible – sonreí y luego Salí corriendo. Mi padre me esperaba en su auto. Me hizo subir en el asiento del copiloto

-estaba comenzando a dudar de que bajaras

-yo también. ¿Cuándo volverá mi madre?

-no lo sé, su celular está apagado, y no se ha comunicado, después de todo está lloviendo muy fuerte por allá.

-ooh, ya veo… - me recargué en la ventana con la cara hacia afuera para que no notara mi mueca de "eres un mentiroso"

-pórtate bien ¿vale? Asiente a todo lo que te pidan, usa lenguaje formal, y no le niegues ninguna pieza al hijo de mi socio

-no te preocupes, pondré en práctica todo lo que me has enseñado – efectivamente, al igual que él, iba a expresar mi desacuerdo a todo lo que me dijeran, claro que cortésmente.

Llegamos a una gran mansión, mucho más grande que en la que vivimos nosotros. Al estacionarse alguien abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano. La verdad no me fijé quien era hasta que habló.

-buenas noches señorita ¿le molesta si la llevo? – Akaito llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata del color de su cabello con una rosa roja que medió con la otra mano. Tomé la rosa, y recordé lo que me había dicho mi padre, no me negaría, pero sería igual que el

-realmente si, si me molesta que me lleves, pero ya estás aquí, así que ¿ya que mas puedo decir? – me miro extrañado, pero divertido. Lo tomé del brazo y me llevo dentro de su casa. Comenzó a presentarme a su familia, hermanas y hermanos, al final me presentó a su padre, el cual no tenía una muy buena pinta, parecía como si hubiere llorado mucho tiempo, traía los ojos hinchados.

-buenas noches señorita Kagamine, un placer conocerla – saludó cortésmente

- buenas noches señor Shion, el gusto es mío – le devolví el saludo, el se veía buena gente, nada que ver con su hijo… seguramente no era su hijo, lo más seguro es que él fuera un bastardo que nació de la misma madre que Kaito, pero de diferente padre… ok...debía dejar de ver tanta T.V.

-¿me concede esta pieza? – preguntó Akaito haciendo una reverencia

- si no me queda de otra acepto – respondí tomando su mano. Alcancé a ver que "su padre" sonrió

-eres igualita a tu madre

Luego de eso Akaito me jaló hasta la pista y comenzamos a bailar

-no te servirá de nada tu indiferencia, serás mía, así lo quieras o no

- lamento no hacerle caso a mi padre, esta vez os tendré que rechazar.

-¿porque? ¿Por ese muerto de hambre de Len?

- si, por él, y no es ningún muerto de hambre, en todo caso a él le sobra lo que a ti te falta

-¿Qué cosa? Mis padres los tengo a ambos, el… solo tiene a su tío, que por cierto… lo corrió de su empleo, todo ¿porque? Por estar con una niña como tu - … enfurecí, quería golpearlo, pero mi padre me miraba, era lo que me lo impedía.

-a él le sobra amor, el me tiene a mí, cosa que tu nunca podrás tener

-¿quieres ver? Solo espera al final de la reunión – terminó la pieza y ambos nos fuimos a sentar. Luego de eso vi entrar a Luka por la puerta principal, por lo que corrí hacia ella

-Luka onee que bueno que viniste – le dije abrazándola

-no te iba a dejar sola en una ocasión así, te apoyaré en todo – sonrió y correspondió a mi abrazo. Luego de eso nos fuimos a sentar, y estuvimos platicando un rato, hasta que empezaron a pasar al escenario varias cosas diferentes: coreografías, actores, escenas dramatizadas (muuuy buenas por cierto), imitadores etc etc.

Presentaron varios shows antes de anunciar el verdadero motivo de la fiesta, que era mi compromiso con Akaito, lo más seguro. Cuando presentí que ya era hora le dije a mi padre

-papá tengo sueño ¿podemos regresar a casa?

-luego del aviso hija, no te impacientes

-pero ya quiero dormir, tu sabes cómo me pongo cuando tengo sueño

-cierto, entonces le avisaré a Shion para que haga el anuncio rápido y podamos regresar a casa – se levantó y se fue

- tu plan no funciono – se burló Akaito en mi oído

-¿crees que me importa? – respondí molesta, lo cual ocasionó que no me volviera a hablar.

-no te preocupes Rin, todo va a salir bien – me animó Luka

-eso espero – respondí nerviosa

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el día de hoy, prometo escribir más rápido, ya que por el momento estoy desterrada del mundo exterior… bueno, pues vamos con Reviews

**Anaisa18**

Sí, me soltó… por eso no me apuré… pero ahora que me hizo tener un "accidente" me tiene escribiendo "a voluntad" según ella… D:

El tutor será uno de los liados de Len y Rin! :D

Le iba a decir que Len es su nieto, y que ella es a la que el tanto quiso cuando eran pequeñitos!

Oki, nos leemos luego! :D

**X-KisakiChan-X**

¿Te gustarían más escenas de esas? Se me ocurren varias ideas xD

¿Te cae bien Yami? Enserio que si fuera por mí te la regalo… pero ella no me deja regalarla… lo he intentado varias veces

Yami: y ahora que será mi comadre no me podrá regalar

…no seré tu comadre! ¬¬

Ya al día siguiente es domingo! Qué emoción! :D ok no xDD espero te esté gustando :D  
><strong>amy salas<strong>

Gracias, que bueno que te esté gustando! ^u^

Si, en algún momento lo hablaran…. Sí, me di cuenta (un poco) ooow yo también me pongo hiperactiva con el chocolate!

Yami: si, tanto que ni yo la aguanto

Y por eso me lo prohibieron! D: pero no haré caso! xD

Gracias por la comprensión! ^u^ bueno, pues espero que también este capítulo te haya gustado! Matta nee~

**Lily Magane**

Si… hay que buscar una manera en la que juntarlos… o que se queden solos, como los perros malditos que son! Muajaja… ok no, me sentí muy malvada xD

Si, lo malo es que si hay chicos lindos como Len son muy pocos, y los que hay ya están ocupados :/

"los hombres buenos son como los teléfonos, la mayoría de las veces están ocupados o en reparación" xD

Pero tú le puedes decir que no te gusta, tal vez comprenda…espero ^u^  
>gracias! Qué bueno que te guste, espero que te sigan gustando! n.n<p>

Chaito~

**Hikarigranger**

Si…aunque la verdad duela es la verdad xD

Si, la señora del mercado es la abuela de Len… (Será la abuela política de Rin… algún día xP);

Yami:¿te pagaron para que dijeras eso? No creo que a nadie le guste esta historia

Déjanos en paz Yami! Que seas una amargada no significa que quieras destruir nuestros sueños! … vente Hikari, no te juntes con esta chusma! xD jaja no le hagas caso a Yami, está loca ^u^

Yami: bueno, de cualquier manera, la seguiré obligando a escribir, no te preocupes.

Actualizare pronto, lo prometo! :D

Matta nee~

**Sorita-san**

Wow… desde el capitulo 5… ¿en cuánto tiempo los terminaste? Eres mi idol! :D ntp por lo de los reviews, lo importante es que ahora dejaste uno, y que sigas haciéndolo en lo que falta! :D ok no xD ; me alegra que te esté gustando, espero que así siga siendo! :D ; si… el chiste es odiarlos, pera que luego nadie los quiera y se queden solos como viles perros…. Ok…Yami está afectando en mi nivel de crueldad xD

¿Somos divertidas?

Yami: y~ te dijo payasa!

Shuuut!...en todo caso a ti también

Yami: … yo soy divertida, tu eres una payasa~!

… ok ya ._.

Saludos de regreso! :D actualizaré pronto! :D  
>Aimee: son todos los reviews<p>

Gracias Aimee, mira Yami! Ella si es una linda niña que ayuda a las discapacitadas!

Yami: que discapacitadas ni que ocho cuartos! No escribes con la cabeza!

…pero con ella pienso

Yami: ¿piensas? ¿Enserio?

…. Ooow que grosera! D: pero bueno,… tu así eres..

Yami: si, así soy yo, y el que me quiera cambia que se vaya muy lejos

… entonces me puedo ir a China? :D

Yami: ¬¬ chistosa

Yo siempre! xD jojo ok, pues ya nos vamos, nos leemos pronto, chaito, matta nee~! :D

**~Rin~Kagamine~**


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

- tu plan no funciono – se burló Akaito en mi oído

-¿crees que me importa? – respondí molesta, lo cual ocasionó que no me volviera a hablar.

-no te preocupes Rin, todo va a salir bien – me animó Luka

-eso espero – respondí nerviosa. Pasaron como 5 minutos después de eso, y tanto mi padre como el señor Shion se juntaron en el escenario.

-buenas noches a todos, lamento haber interrumpido la diversión, pero tengo que hacer un anuncio muy importante – dijo el señor Shion – todos se preguntaran la causa de esta fiesta

-pues la razón es muy simple – complementó mi padre desde el micrófono – todos, o la gran mayoría conocen a nuestros hijos

-esta es una ocasión muy importante para ambas familias, tanto Kagamine como Shion, ya que nos unirá un lazo más fuerte que el de el trabajo y la amistad – (señor Shion) cada vez me ponían más nerviosa, no quería que lo hicieran público, aunque así lo hicieran yo no me dejaría, no me iba a casar con un patán como ese. Por la voz de él señor Shion, se notaba que él tampoco estaba de a cuerdo, pero fuese lo que fuese aun así… contribuyó con mi padre.

-esta es una fiesta para hacer oficial el compromiso de nuestros hijos, Akaito Shion y Rin Kagamine – luego de eso Akaito se levantó de su lugar, no sin antes burlarse nuevamente en mi oído

-estoy más cerca de volverte mía, y apúrate, que nos esperan en el escenario – se alejo muy relajado, eso me molestaba aun mas… ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Me levanté tensa y comencé a caminar

-no te preocupes Rin, de alguna manera saldremos de esto juntas – animó nuevamente Luka, sus palabras me animaban, pero su mirada de compasión hacía todo lo contrario. Me seguí acercando hasta estar a un lado de él, y le cedieron a Akaito el micrófono. El sonreía maliciosamente, como dándome a entender un "te lo dije"

-buenas noches a todos, espero que la estén pasando muy bien, y pues como ya saben, estamos comprometidos esta – me tomó de la mano y me jaló al frente – hermosa dama, y este guapo caballero

-que modesto – le reproché volteando la cabeza con desaprobación a su lado contrario

-y quiero que quede claro que para mí no hay mayor satisfacción, que estar comprometido con una mujer como esta – luego de eso me dio el micrófono a mi…era momento de dar a conocer mi desaprobación ¿cierto? Pero lo haría de la manera más cortés posible.

-bueno, pues yo quiero que sepan que para mi…no hay mayor… que palabra podría usar… descontento, eso es, no hay mayor descontento que este, jamás estuve de a cuerdo con esta unión, pero tengo que obedecer a mi padre porque él es el que ayudó a crear mi ser humano ¿no? Mi madre tampoco estaba de a cuerdo, y por eso, ella… - volteé a ver a mi padre, que me miraba con cara de "esta me la pagas" - …ella no está aquí, por un asesino que mandó tirar un avión, en el cual ella iba, pero aun así, tal vez ella no hubiera podido hacer cambiar de opinión a nadie. Quiero que todo mundo tenga en cuenta – la tensión del ambiente aumentaba con forme yo avanzaba con mi discurso – que si me llego a casar con este…muchacho no es por cuenta propia o libre albedrio. Con su permiso yo me retiro, no tengo nada que hacer en una fiesta que yo no celebro – le regresé el micrófono a Akaito, que me miraba sorprendido, incapaz de decir palabra alguna, me aproveché y le regresé la burla en su oído – "me lo dijiste, pero yo… no me voy a dejar" – luego de eso caminé hacia donde estaba Luka, ambas nos dirigimos al jardín, ella también me miraba sorprendida, hasta yo estaba sorprendida ¿Qué era todo lo que le había dicho? ¿De dónde había sacado el valor para poner en evidencia a mi padre frente a tanta gente? No, ya no era mi padre, desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de serlo.

-¿Cómo pudiste decir todas esas cosas? – preguntó indignada Luka

-ni yo misma lo sé…solo recordé cosas que él ha hecho, y… me dejé llevar – dije aun pensando de donde había sacado ese valor

-será peligroso regresar a tu casa conociendo a tu padre – dijo seria

-¡LEN! – grité al recordar que estaba en mi habitación esperándome

-¿Qué tiene? – Preguntó preocupada - ¿de qué te acordaste?

-está en mi habitación, si llegamos y lo ve ahí ¡lo matará!

-ok…no estabas exagerando… mándale un mensaje

- buena idea – puse la mano sobre mis bolsillos…luego de unos segundos vino a mí un aura de desolación – olvide… olvidé el teléfono en mi habitación

-¡pero solo se te ocurre a ti! – Me reprochó alterada – llámale desde mi celular, con suerte conteste – dijo ofreciéndome su teléfono. ¿Qué haría yo sin mi amiga? Estaba llamando, la línea sonaba y sonaba, pero nadie contestaba. Después de unos minutos entró a buzón de voz

-entra a buzón

-vuelve a marcarle hasta que conteste

Así lo hice, le marqué 6 veces más, en todas esas veces me mandaba a buzón, la séptima seria mi último intento, tal vez ya hubiera salido de casa

-¿Luka? ¿Algo urgente? – dijo desde el otro lado Len algo asustado.

-sí, soy Rin, debes salir de mi casa en cuanto antes

-p-pero…q-que pasa Rin – pregunto entrecortando la voz preocupado

-no creo que sea buena idea dormir en mi casa

-no, yo no pensaba dormir aquí, solo quería estar al pendiente de a qué hora regresarías, y quería verte dormir

-ok, pero de todas maneras, creo que tampoco yo regresaré a casa el día de hoy

-p-pe-pero que… ¿porque? ¿Tienes a donde ir? – pregunto alterado, hasta escuche el golpe de cómo se cayó la silla

-hice enojar a mi padre, no creo que sea seguro regresar a casa con él, y no, no tengo a donde ir, pero por la posición en la que mi padre me tiene será fácil encontrar alguna habitación disponible a esta hora – dije caminando en círculos

-tranquila que vas a hacer un agujero en el pasto – reprochó Luka

-bueno, le aviso a Midoriko y salgo, ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa? – ofreció amablemente Len

-pero…no quiero causarte molestias Len – le dije deteniéndome y sentándome en la fuente. Luka me tomó del brazo, dándome señal de que ya la habían ido a recoger, y que ella me llevaría

-no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, sería un gran honor que te quedaras a dormir en mi casa, y que tu rubio cabello purificara lo tormentosa que por la noche es mi almohada - … eso sonó muy… no sé ni cómo explicarlo

-oooow cosa, eres un amor, entonces bien, espéranos en la entrada, subiré a mi habitación por mi ropa y luego nos iremos – entramos ambas en un coche.

-vale, aquí te espero, ¿puedo elegir tu ropa?

-Amm… si eliges algo decente si – le dije como prediciendo lo que iba a hacer. Se rió y contestó

-chanfle, me has descubierto, pero bueno, lo prometo – luego de eso ambos colgamos. Tan distraída venia que no me di cuenta del tipo de coche en el que habíamos entrado, era muy grande y espacioso, realmente no me fijé como era por fuera.

-lamento no habértelo dicho antes, yo también soy de un nivel social muy alto, pero no quería que nadie en la escuela lo supiera – dijo agachando la cabeza mi amiga.

-no te preocupes, te comprendo, al principio yo también lo quería esconder – le dije abrazándola – ahora realmente no me importa lo que piensen los demás – le sonreí a manera de no hacerla sentir mal, ser de muy buen nivel social es un defecto, aunque muchos lo crean al revés, cuando todo mundo sabe de ello no tienes verdaderos amigos, si no interesados, y la gran mayoría te trata bien, pero por interés, en cambio, cuando no es así, la gente no es hipócrita, te trata como en realidad trataría a cualquiera, no te sonríe por compromiso, si no cuando en realidad siente que eres alguien que vale la pena, tienes verdaderos amigos que no te juzgan, te ayudan por tu bien, y no por interés, como Luka, tampoco ella sabía nada de mi familia y se hizo mi amiga. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y fuimos platicando todo el camino que aun nos quedaba. Llegando a casa Len estaba parado en la puerta que unía de la calle a la entrada del jardín, llevaba una bolsa que seguramente le había dado mi mamá Midori o Midoriko. El también subió al auto y saludo de beso.

-Amm… ¿este auto es tuyo Luka? – preguntó Len

-no, es de Rin – dijo aun escondiendo su nivel social, si ella no quería que él lo supiera, no sería yo quien la desmintiera

-desde el celular de Luka mandé llamar a alguien para que viniera por nosotros

- oh ya veo… Rin aquí está tu celular – dijo sonriendo, tendiendo la mano para que lo tomara.

-p-pero que… no lo hubieras traído… ¡así mi padre nos rastreara! – le regañé. Abrí la ventana y lo aventé.

-…

-…

-no me miren así, ¿Qué más podía hacer? – luego de esa reacción ambos se echaron a reír, lo que obviamente me molestó un poco, y les reproché poniendo cara de puchero -¿quee~e? ¡No se rían de mí!

-no nos reímos de ti Rin – dijo Luka intentando aguantar la risa – nos reímos contigo

-pues yo no me estoy riendo

-pero es que tu no viste tu reacción – dijo Len carcajeándose, sus risas comenzaban a darme risa, Len se reía como cuyo, y Luka…ella si tenía risa normal, pero combinada con la risa de Len se escuchaba gracioso. Terminaron de reír después de unos minutos, y yo solo los miraba con cara de "¿Qué carambolas les pasa?"

-bueno, en fin ¿tienes en donde quedarte? O ¿te quedarías en mi casa? – dijo Luka

-bueno, pues tenía planeado ir a casa de Len

-vale, entonces… que le dé su dirección a tu chofer para que los lleve

-ya no sigas fingiendo Luka, me di cuenta que es tuyo por la manera en la que miras a Rin, de mi no saldrá ni una palabra, pero no seas tan obvia – le dijo sonriendo Len, luego de eso se acercó al chofer y le dio indicaciones. Luka se quedó con mirada suspendida

-t-t-tan ¿tan obvia soy? – preguntó alterada

-sí, lo eres – contestó Len volteando sobre su hombro, luego regresó su mirada al frente, indicándole la dirección al chofer. Luka y yo nos mirábamos mutuamente, ella aun en estado de shock, y yo haciéndole señas para recuperarla en si. Luego de un rato volvió en si, pero no gracias a mi, si no al anuncio del chofer

-hemos llegado

-aquí nos bajamos Rin y yo – dijo Len despidiéndose de Luka, luego de eso bajó del auto. Me acerqué a Luka para despedirme, le di un beso en la mejilla, y antes de salir le dije

-espero que te vaya bien con Gakupo mañana – antes de que me pudiera decir algo para negar que le gusta, salí del auto y cerré la puerta, el coche se fue. Len me dio su mano para que lo siguiera, y así lo hice. Cruzamos por un parque, pero no reconocí bien porque ya era de noche y la iluminación no es muy buena que digamos. Llegamos hasta un edificio que estaba muy bien escondido, y tenía buena pinta desde afuera. Entramos y subimos al tercer piso, caminando entre pasillos

-¿vives en departamento? – pregunta que me pareció muy tonta después de haberla realizado, pues si era un edificio era obvio ¿cierto?

-sí, desde que quise independizarme mi tío me dio a elegir una habitación

-¿hay muchas personas aquí?

-no, de hecho soy prácticamente el único que vive aquí, el edificio está abandonado, iba a ocuparse para construir una fábrica, pero se retractaron y no lo han publicitado nuevamente – dijo sin dejar caminar con calma. Nos detuvimos en una habitación que no tenia numero, pero tenía muy buena pinta desde afuera. Abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar antes que él. Su departamento era bastante grande, pera ser departamento. Tenía una sala blanca con una mesita negra, su cocina se dividía de la sala por una barra y dos columnas, el comedor estaba hasta el fondo, mesa y cuatro sillas de madera con cojín en los asientos. Aun dentro de ese piso había otro nivel ahí dentro, al igual que en su habitación de el parque acuático…seguro que el diseño seria de su tío. Las escaleras eran de madera con soportes de metal.

-¿todo esto lo conseguiste tu solo? – le pregunté impresionada viendo todo lo que alcanzaban a ver mis ojitos.

-no, las cosas eléctricas como el refrigerador, el microondas, la calefacción, televisión, ordenador, etcétera fueron regalos de mi tío, lo demás si lo conseguí por mi cuenta – dijo dejando su chamarra en un perchero que había a un lado de la puerta – pasa, ponte cómoda, ¿gustas cenar algo?

- aaaa… bueno, por favor – le respondí sonriendo

-si gustas puedes ir a explorar un poco mientras yo preparo algo – dijo sonriendo. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

-pero yo soy chica, me corresponde hacer a mí la cena

-bueno, no es que seamos marido y mujer, aunque me gustaría… mientras tanto, tu eres mi invitada – su comentario me hizo sonrojar, pero no quería que me viera, así que lo solté y agaché la cabeza

-b-bu-bueno, v-voy a… explorar… - con ambas manos levantó mi rostro y me besó. Duramos así varios segundos, hasta que nos separamos, pero sin soltar mi rostro frente al suyo

-no te pongas así, estuvimos a punto de pecar dos veces, así que no te dé pena el hecho de saber que algún día nos casaremos, lo acepten o no – me besó la frente y luego me soltó para que fuera a explorar, y así lo hice. Entre a varias habitaciones que tenía, había almacén, estudio, dos baños…pero…solo había una habitación. Bajé nuevamente con él y me recargué en una de las columnas, viéndolo…¿Qué cocinaba? ¡Solo el sabia! En mi vida había visto algo así

-en seguida está lista la cena – volteó a verme y me sonrió

-vale, yo pongo la mesa – me acerqué a la alacena y saque lo necesario.

-por cierto… solo tengo una habitación y…

-sí, me di cuenta, no te preocupes – le devolví una sonrisa. Aunque sentía raro el saber que dormiría con él… me sentía satisfecha

-bueno, puedo dormir en el sofá para que tu duermas en mi habitación y…

-olvídalo Len, si algún día nos casaremos… que te parece si dormimos juntos de una vez – le respondí sonriendo, luego de eso evité su mirada…había sido algo atrevida ¿cierto? Lo miré de reojo, el me miraba con ojos grandes, sorprendido – b-bueno…p-pero s-si n-no qui-quieres…

-¿Qué si no quiero? ¡Me encantaría! – respondió sonriendo, y volviendo su vista al sartén. Sentí el calor en mi cara, eso indicaba que estaba roja hasta las orejas… llevé los platos, vasos y cubiertos a la mesa, yo regresé a su lado, y no hice nada más. Al terminar volteo a mirarme y sonrió dulcemente, luego se dirigió al comedor y sirvió en ambos platos. Me acerqué a él

-¿puedo ayudar en algo más? – le pregunté

-no, es todo, siéntate – dijo arrimando una silla y ofreciéndomela. Le hice caso y me senté. El acercó una jarra con agua y sirvió en dos vasos – ¿puedes calificarlo?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿La presentación o la comida?

-ambas cosas – me respondió sonriendo. Miré la mesa…tomando en cuenta que la había acomodado yo… no podía tener más que un siete.

-mmm…pues la presentación…tomando en cuenta que yo la puse, y que no se mucho de estas cosas…siendo generosa…un seis – cambié de opinión a la mera hora, realmente no tenía muy buena presentación que digamos

-bueno, ahora prueba la comida – dijo recargándose en el respaldo de otra silla

-¿no vas a comer tu también? – pregunté mirándolo, no quería comer sola, estaba en su casa, soy una colada después de todo ¿no?

-¡claro! – Se sentó frente a mí y sonrió – pero tú debes dar el primer bocado, porque eres la invitada – y yo me preguntaba… ¿Por qué mi padre no lo aceptaba? Si es tan cortés, trabajador y estudioso… ¿estaría bien si se lo dijera? NO, ¡ni pensarlo! Había posibilidad de que lo aceptara, ¿pero si no? Nos alejaría, me mandaría a otra ciudad, y lo más seguro fuera que también mandaran a Shion para allá, preferí seguir guardándolo en secreto hasta el día que solo yo pudiera decidir sobre mi vida… estaba pronto el día, solo faltaba un año y unos cuantos meses. Bueno…pues comencé a comer yo, y en seguida el también

-¡vaya que sí está rico! – exclamé

-me alegra que te haya gustado – sonrió. Luego seguimos comiendo hasta que terminamos, el recogió la mesa y yo lavé los trastes, y nos acoplamos durante un rato

-¿te gustaría ver una película? – preguntó

-¿será de terror? – pregunté recordando la última experiencia que habíamos tenido con una. El se limitó a mirarme y sonreír. – bueno… ¡claro! – le respondí sonriendo también. El me tomó de la mano y me jaló al piso de arriba

-vamos a mi habitación – dijo sonriendo y subimos. Entramos a su habitación, y ocurrió más o menos lo mismo que el día de el parque acuático, puso la película y nos acostamos a verla, esta vez era una de comedia, era un actor que no conocía mucho, pero era muy conocido en Latinoamérica, fue gracioso, y al mismo tiempo daba ternura, y no era una película, era la serie de "el chavo del 8", esta vez si nos dedicamos a verla.

-¿te puedo abrazar? – preguntó

-no necesitas preguntarlo – le dije y me acerqué a él, él me rodeó con sus brazos y yo me recargué en su pecho. Vimos aproximadamente cinco capítulos, luego la detuvo y me voltéo a ver

-¿tienes sueño? – preguntó dulcemente

-solo un poco – respondí tallándome los ojos

-traje también una pijama para que duermas a gusto – me acercó la bolsa y la dejó sobre la cama – voy a salir para que te cambies a gusto – luego de eso salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Abrí la bolsa y saqué lo que contenía

-p-pero… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser este? – dije en voz baja al ver que había elegido una de las que mi madre me había comprado hace no mucho tiempo, consistía en una blusa larga azul de lunares negros y encajes negros. ¿tenia de otra? … no, me lo tuve que poner. Luego de eso me dirigí a la puerta y abrí solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para mostrar mi cara.

-etto…Len…he terminado…

-vale, ahora voy yo – el ya estaba "cambiado" – yo ocupé el baño mientras te cambiabas – se acercó y abrió la puerta

-¿Por qué elegiste esto? – le pregunté agachando la cabeza y jalando el camisón lo más abajo que podía

-simple… - me tomó de las manos y me acorraló contra la pared – me pediste que eligiera algo decente para vestir mañana, pero no especificaste para dormir – luego de eso me besó. Luego de un rato ambos nos fuimos a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAPITULO<strong>

Pues aquí está un nuevo capi…. Debo confesar que este es el que más trabajo me costó… no tenía nada nada nada de inspiración… pero Aimee llegó a salvarme! :D  
>Yami: insisto, me haces vomitar<p>

Pero vomitas porque estas enferma del estomago desde el domingo por culpa de los tacos de suaperro que te fuiste a echar!

Yami: eso…eso no es cierto! Yo no caigo tan bajo para comer en la calle

Ah no? Y…que me dices de la vez que me suplicaste por ir a los tacos de 3 por $5?

Yami: eso…eso…fue porque tenía hambre!

Si ya ya, lo que digas, pues bueno, aquí nos andamos despidiendo, espero les haya gustado

Yami: esta vez no contestaremos reviews porque ya es tardecito y… mañana hay escuela

Exaaaato! Mañana iré a la escuela, y estoy tal feliz que… nunca creí decirlo, pero estoy feliz de regresar

Yami: y yo nunca me imagine escucharlo…

Bueno, pues ahora sí, nos vemos prontito, deja review, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

~Rin~Yami~


	20. Chapter 19

¡Hola chicos! Pues ya regresé, y con unas cuantas ideas mas, antes de empezar quiero agradecer a Gajeel que me dio unas cuantas ideas y me animo cuando estaba toda depresiva porque no sabia con que continuar, GRACIAS GAJEEL.

Yami: lo que pasa es que eres tan estúpida que empiezas "x" cosa y nunca sabes como terminarla

-En eso te doy la razón, pero…pero…pero de todas maneras ¡esta quedando lindo!

Yami: ¿lindo? ¡Me haces vomitar!

Aimé: si, ¡por los tacos de sua-perro del domingo!

Yami: ¡yo no me fui a comer tacos!

-eso no es lo que nos contó Susey

Yami: ese baboso… algún día se arrepentirá…

-bueno, mientras tanto ya lo dejaste sin hijos… bueno, pues ya dejemos de discutir para que todos los chicos y chicas comiencen a leer

Yami: están leyendo

-¡pero cosas que valgan la pena! Bueno, pues nos despedimos por ahora, lamento este tipo de inters, Yami es muy metiche ^^U

Yami: yeey! A wbo! Y si no te gusta como soy vete

-…la que se tiene que ir eres tu, ¡esta es mi casa! ¬¬

Yami: tus cosas son mis cosas, y mis cosas son MIS cosas

-…ay que linda y compartida eres… bueno ya, te dejamos con el siguiente capitulo, ¡espero te guste y nos sigas leyendo! :D

**Capitulo 19 **

-vale, ahora voy yo – el ya estaba "cambiado" – yo ocupé el baño mientras te cambiabas – se acercó y abrió la puerta

-¿Por qué elegiste esto? – le pregunté agachando la cabeza y jalando el camisón lo más abajo que podía

-simple… - me tomó de las manos y me acorraló contra la pared – me pediste que eligiera algo decente para vestir mañana, pero no especificaste para dormir – después de eso me besó y Luego de un rato ambos nos fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté siendo rodeada por sus brazos en mi cintura. Lo voltee a ver, estaba sonriendo y tenia los ojos cerrados. Le di un golpe leve en el estomago

-a nadie engañas, se que estas despierto – le reproché sonriendo, a el se le escapó una risa y dijo sin abrir los ojos

-déjame dormir, quiero estar así todo el día – dijo acercándose mas a mi y apretándome mas fuerte

-tenemos que levantarnos Len – le insistí volteando y quedando de frente a el, muy cerca de su rostro, fue hasta entonces cuando abrió los ojos

-que lindos ojos tienes – luego de eso se quedó mirándome y se acercó poco a poco, yo le correspondí y también me acerqué a el, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. Al cabo de unos segundos yo también lo abracé recargándome en su pecho

-¿no te quieres quedar así todo el día? – pregunto subiendo sus manos a mis hombros

-me encantaría, pero tenemos cosas que hacer – se que me vi un algo mala onda, pero la verdad si me daba algo de pena con el estar durmiendo en la misma cama aun cuando por la noche no hice nada que lo pudiera ayudar de mucho

-vale pues – dijo y me soltó. Yo me senté y me quedé mirándolo un rato

-¿si vamos a salir hoy?

-al fin del mundo solo por ti – contesto levantándose también

-ya no seas payaso, enserio ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-por ti soy lo que sea, seré bufón y payaso, pero nunca dejaré de ser tu Romeo. ¿A dónde quieres ir? – sus contestaciones se me hicieron tan lindas que no me pude resistir, me abalancé sobre el y lo volví a besar.

-no está mal tu idea de al fin del mundo, pero por ahora solo vamos al parque ¿te parece? – respondí sonriendo, el me respondió de la misma manera, esa era su primera sonrisa que no era forzada, era cálida, reconfortante y muy linda.

-bueno, entonces enlistémonos, te quiero llevar a comer fuera

-oye…tu crees que… si estamos por aquí cerca ¿mi padre nos encuentre?

-también lo pensé, por eso te voy a llevar lejos, tu no te preocupes – sonrió de manera que tranquilizó todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Se levantó y en seguida me levanté yo y comencé a tender la cama. El se quedó recargado en la pared.

-¿te digo algo? –comento moviendo la cabeza de lado

-si dime – contesté sin dejar de estirar sabanas y acomodar cobijas

-por lo que veo desde aquí…no te vayas a enojar…eres sexy – me recorrió un escalofrío y luego lo voltee a ver. Me tapé de las piernas para abajo con una cobija, y por el calor que tenia en mi rostro deduje que estaba roja a mas no poder, además de que había un espejo ahí cerca.

-n-no l-lo digas en estas circunstancias…p-pe-pero…gracias – respondí desviando la mirada. El se acercó y me quitó la cobija con la que me cubría y me abrazó

-sabes que yo lo digo sin morbo alguno, solo lo digo por alagar a mi princesa – luego de haber dicho eso me soltó y salió de la habitación – cámbiate, yo no veré nada, si te hace sentir mas segura – luego de eso cerró la puerta detrás de él. Así lo hice, me cambié la pijama por la ropa que el me había llevado, un vestido a la rodilla amarillo, cuando estuve lista guardé mi pijama en la misma bolsa y salí de la habitación. Len estaba en el primer nivel, sentado en el sofá con un libro en las manos.

-Len, ya terminé – le di aviso desde el barandal

-vale, enseguida nos vamos – dijo y se levantó de su lugar, para luego entrar a su habitación. Por mi parte bajé las escaleras y busque mi celular, el cual momentos después recordé que había lanzado por la ventana la noche anterior.

-¡lLen! ¿Hay algún teléfono público por aquí cerca? – le grité, quería hablarle a Midori, para ver si mi padre ya se había calmado algo…aunque lo dudaba…todo lo que le había dicho…hasta a mi me costó trabajo creerlo.

-si, en seguida te llevo – dijo saliendo de su habitación ya cambiado

-wow…eres rápido

-no te puedo dejar esperando, ¿nos vamos? – asentí con la cabeza, después de eso salimos de su casa y luego del edificio, caminando entre calles me llevó a una avenida muy recurrida.

-mira, aquí hay uno

-bueno, si no te molesta quisiera ir a uno mas lejano – le dije un poco apenada, no quería hacerlo caminar de mas, pero menos quería que mi padre rastreara las llamadas.

-am… seguro, sígueme – me tomó de la mano y me llevó mas lejos, tanto así que no creí que mi padre fuera a encontrar su casa tan fácil – seguro es por lo de los contactos de tu padre ¿cierto? – interrogó soltándome la mano a lado de un teléfono publico ya lejano

-si, algo así – le respondí sacando de una bolsa de mano el dinero que llevaba y depositándolo en el aparato publico.

-tu no te preocupes, voy a hacer todo lo posible por que estés tranquila.

-Gracias Len - le dije sonriendo, cosa que no me duró mucho cuando contestaron el teléfono.

-si, diga – respondió, yo me quede petrificada, no sabia que decir, al parecer Len se dio cuenta y me quitó el teléfono.

-Muy buenos días señor, hablamos de las ayudas del gobierno para gente mayor, ¿se encontrara la señora Midori? – dijo apretando la garganta y cambiando de voz

**PV Len** (a que quieres saber que le contestan ¿no?)

Me di cuenta que las cosas no habían salido como las planeó, al momento que cambió su cara a una de "no puede ser" decidí hacer algo para que no se enterara que era ella la de la intención de hablar

-Muy buenos días señor, hablamos de las ayudas del gobierno para gente mayor, ¿se encontrara la señora Midori? – le dije intentando hacer la voz de un adulto

-si es solo por una tontería como eso le agradecería que desocupara la línea – contestó enojado de mala gana ¿Qué le ocurría? La que debería estar así por el compromiso que le hecho encima era Rin, en todo caso yo, el enterarme de que ese señor era el que había mandado matar a mis padres no era muy de mi agrado.

-lo siento, pero según en nuestros registros no hay manera de comunicarnos con la señora, y el personal de investigación me proporcionó este numero por el momento, así que le agradecería si me la comunicase unos minutos – intenté contener mi enojo por su mal contestación, pero poco a poco me sacaba de mis casillas.

-pues yo le agradecería que desocupara la línea, tengo llamadas mas importantes que atender

-mire señor, si ya me la hubiera comunicado ya habría terminado con ella y lo dejaría de molestar toda la tarde – le respondí con la voz entrecortada porque sus contestaciones me llenaban de piedritas el hígado

-bueno mire, pues puede hablar las veces que se le de la regalada gana mas tarde, por el momento tengo que atender otros asuntos – y colgó. Yo estaba que me llevaba la…es un espacio publico, no puedo decir groserías ¿cierto? Bueno, era notorio que su padre tenia un asunto "importante" y no nos dejaría hablar con la señora.

-¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Rin, aun sin quitar su cara de "¡aaah no mancheeees!"

-no te preocupes, no dijo mucho, dijo que habláramos mas al rato – contesté tratando de no alterarla

-vale…entonces regresemos al rato – sonrió cálidamente, como siempre lo hace, transmitiéndome un aura de paz. Siempre que ella lo hacia me hacia sentir tan bien que no podía contenerme y responderle de la misma manera. La tomé de la mano y comenzamos a caminar, la llevé a un estacionamiento que había por ahí cerca, pues pensaba llevarla en auto a donde íbamos, la quería llevar a la ciudad vecina, no era nada barato ir, pero por ella valía la pena, y después de todo ¿para que es el dinero?.

**PV Rin**

Llegamos a un estacionamiento, y llegando a su auto abrió la puerta del copiloto, dándome una señal para que entrara. Hice caso y entre, el cerró la puerta detrás de mi y procedió a entrar por la de del piloto.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? – le pregunté, la curiosidad me mataba, dijo que iríamos a comer, y que iríamos lejos, pero nunca especifico a donde.

-es una sorpresa, no te voy a decir – me contestó sacando el automóvil del estacionamiento

-pero…pero…pero

-si te digo ya no seria sorpresa – volvió a contestar

-bueno, entonces…cuéntame algo sobre ti – le dije, aunque lo quisiera mucho mucho no sabia casi nada de el

-¿que quieres que te diga? – pregunto sonriendo sin dejar de mirar al frente

-no lo se… ¿desde cuando vives solo? – pregunté mirándolo

-tiene aproximadamente 3 años

-y ¿Dónde vivías antes? – pregunté nuevamente, yo quería que el hablara libremente, pero parecía como si solo se enfocara en contestar en especifico

-pues antes vivíamos en el lugar al que te voy a llevar

-¿quienes? – ahí pareció haber un problema, su expresión cambio, y su sonrisa desapareció, al parecer perdió de vista el frente por unos segundos, y luego de que volvió en si, contestó con una sonrisa fingida

-mis padres, mi primo Ren, su papá y yo - dijo

"me acabas de quitar el animo de seguir preguntando" pensé, su cambio repentino me hizo sentir culpable ¿había dicho algo que no debía? Aunque lo hubiera hecho no le iba a preguntar, si es que lo había hecho no quería seguir recordándoselo. Me recargué en la ventana, mirando como desaparecía la ciudad detrás de los arboles, íbamos cruzando un puente, había mucho silencio, pero no cualquier tipo de silencio, si no uno muy pesado, uno que si pasas una hoja de papel corta, era incomodo, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

-bueno, ahora tu cuéntame algo de ti – dijo sin soltar el volante

-¿Qué te gustaría saber? – le pregunté volteando a mirarlo

-bueno, yo ya se donde vives, con quienes y tu sistema de estudio, cuéntame sobre tu infancia – eso era un buen planteamiento, sin hacer que le contestara en especifico, de un tema en general.

-pues…no fue muy divertida, entré a muchas actividades por obligación, y no tenia tiempo para jugar, pero recuerdo que hubo una vez que falté a mis clases y conocí a un niño en el mercado, de ahí comencé a faltar con mas frecuencia, y me escapaba con ese chico a jugar todas las tardes, terminaron por expulsarme de esa actividad… - comencé a contarle varias cosas mas, el solo escuchaba atento, y no decía nada, yo hablaba, pero sintiendo miedo de que si me callaba…volver al silencio cortante de hace unos minutos. Terminé de hablar, ya no sabia que mas decir, ni si quiera era capaz de pronuncia un "los elefantes rosas vuelan" o "los palitos de pan dominaran el mundo", y regresamos al miedo que tenia, volvimos a ese silencio incomodo y cortante.

-y tu… ¿me podrías contar sobre tu infancia? – le pregunté

-si así lo quieres te lo contaré, mi familia nunca fue de buen nivel económico, por lo que siempre estudié en escuelas de gobierno, y tenia que ir al trabajo de mi padre en el mercado, porque no tenían con quien dejarme, ahí conocí a una niña, de la cual me enamoré, y siempre jugaba con ella, tanto así que descuidé mis tareas, mi madre me amenazó con no volverla a ver, por lo que le tuve que pedir que fuera un poco mas tarde, para hacer mi tarea y luego salir a jugar, y luego de eso todos los días jugábamos hasta el anochecer, mi padre rentó una habitación cerca para que jugáramos, traspasó todos mis juguetes a esa habitación, ella iba a esa habitación a jugar conmigo, muy pocas veces yo la acompañé hasta la suya, pero no entraba hasta su casa, nos limitábamos a jugar en el jardín, solo una vez llegue a entrar, esa vez me presentó a todas las personas que cuidaban de ella, conocí a sus nanas, al personal del establo, cocineros…-yo escuchaba atenta, en sus ojos había un brillo que no había visto nunca antes, además su historia coincidía con la mía, ¿será el? Me volvía a preguntar a mi misma, el seguía hablando, yo seguía escuchando, y su historia seguía coincidiendo. Me sentí inexplicablemente feliz al ver sus reacciones. Seguimos hablando hasta que detuvo el auto cerca de un parque.

-vamos a la tienda – dijo estacionándose en un estacionamiento publico. Yo asentí y fuimos. Cuando llegamos el comenzó por explorar la tienda, veía con gran interés los dulces. Al final terminó comprando cinco paquetes de palitos de pan con chocolate moreno y chocolate blanco.

-se nota que te gustan mucho esas cosas – le dije en cuanto salimos de la tienda

-oooow si, amo los palitos de pan – me dijo sacando de la bolsa unas galletas que me compró aun cuando no le había pedido nada – toma, también son de mis favoritas, espero te gusten – dijo ofreciéndomelas. Las tomé y abrí el paquete, llegamos al parque y nos sentamos en el pasto, lo primero que hicimos fue comernos nuestros respectivos panes. Vi a Len que tenia un palito de pan en la boca y miraba el cielo, últimamente me aguantaba muy poco las ganas de darle un beso, me acerque a el y mordí la mitad de su palito de pan. El me miró como sorprendido y luego sonrió

-veo que empiezas a tomar mas confianza, eso me alegra – realmente me daba algo de pena hacerlo, pero aun así, ya no me resistía a darle un beso en la mas mínima oportunidad que tuviera. También se sonreí y me recosté en su pecho.

-¿te dijo algo que te hiciera enojar mi padre? – pregunté recordando su reacción de hace un momento

-no, ¿porque? – preguntó como sin darle mucha importancia

-es solo que te escuché muy alterado – le respondí volteando a mirarlo

-tu no te preocupes – respondió abrazándome mucho mas fuerte – vamos a comer, yo invito – dijo levantándose.

-vale – le respondí levantándome también. El me llevó a un restaorante, llegando ahpi decidí pedir lo mas barato, sabia que se había quedado sin empleo por mi culpa, además de que se mantenía el solo, no quería causarle tantas molestias.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bueno, pues aquí acabo….. tengo un severo problema con falta de inspiración….

Yami: ya di que nada de lo que empiezas lo terminas wee!

….claro que si… solo me hace falta un poco de inspiración….bueno, pues los dejamos antes de que aca mis ojos conteste algo mas

Yami: que yo q…..

*le quito el teclado mientras Emy y susey la detienen* bueno, pues fue todo por hoy, si te gustó deja un review, si no…también! :D

Se despide

~Yami~Rin~


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

**ROMEO AND CINDERELLA**

**POV RIN**

El me llevó a un restaurante, llegando ahí decidí pedir lo más barato, sabía que se había quedado sin empleo por mi culpa, además de que se mantenía el solo, no quería causarle tantas molestias. Salimos del restaurante, y nos encontramos con una sorpresa.

-¡Luka!¡Gakupo! ¡que gran coincidencia encontrarlos aquí! – exclamé

-¡Rin! ¿qué haces por aquí? – dijo Luka, y pues con mucha razón, estábamos lejos, muuuy lejos de casa.

-estamos en una cita – dijo Len acercándose, viendo a su mejor amigo a un lado de la mejor amiga de Rin – y ustedes ¿están en una cita también?

-uumm…bueno….eso… - decía Luka sin sentido alguno toda sonrojada mirando al suelo

-algo así – contestó Gakupo soltando la mano de Luka y volteando la mirada al lado contrario algo ruborizado

-en…en realidad….solo estamos aquí para buscar la inspiración de nuestra canción – comentó Luka aun muy sonrojada.

-vale ¿A dónde pensaban ir? – preguntó Len

-¡LEN! ¡no seas chismoso! – le reclamé

-bueno, quiero saber ¿se puede?

-Bueno...a decir verdad todavía no lo decidimos- dijo Luka volteando a ver a Gakupo- ¿verdad?- y le sonrío, Gakupo se sonrojó mas al ver la sonrisa de Luka  
>-e-eh...bueno pues...n-no..no lo se... - dijo desviando la mirada muuuuy nervioso.<p>

-Eh...esto...-ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo - M-mejor díganos a donde pensaban ir ustedes- preguntó a los rubios.

-pues no se la verdad...Len dijo que no me iba a decir nada - le comenté dándole un codazo a Len. Y este se rió de la actitud de los tres  
>-pues le puedo dar ideas a mi amigo, pero a ustedes chicas no les puedo decir nada - dijo Len sonriéndoles.<p>

-Bien, pero no la lleves a algún lugar raro, eh?- comentó Luka bromeando. Len la miró como sacado de onda al principio, luego le agarró la onda, luego respondió en broma también  
>-de ahí venimos!<p>

-¿ah? ¿de que hablan?- pregunté aun mas sacada de onda, lo que hizo que Luka se riera

-No es nada- comentó dejando de reír

-Rin-mascota-chan, no les hagas caso, son unos niños cochinos, tu y yo somos blancos y puros como palomitas - respondió Gakupo sonriendo

-pero palomitas de las que se comen - dijo en voz baja Luka

-aaay claro, tan blanca y pura que ya ni con el baño se te quita lo percudido del alma - comentó Len riéndose

-bueno novio mío, es que contigo es diferente - le respondió Gakupo haciendo una voz rara y afeminada

-¿tu que piensas de Kamui, Luka? - preguntó Len riendo de la actitud de su amigo

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- contestó sorprendida y miró al peli morado de reojo- Bueno...creo...creo que es buena persona- completó sonrojada

-y volviendo al tema del arroz...ya se coció- le dije haciéndole referencia a el día que me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada del peli morado.

-R-Rin! ¡Ya te dije que eso no es!- contestó algo a la defensiva

-vale vale, sigue crudo entonces...-respondí sonriendo  
>-¿que les parece si unimos nuestros caminos? - comentó Len<p>

-¿tu que dices Luka? - preguntó Gakupo volteándola a ver

-Pues...me parece bien- respondió aliviada de no tener que estar tanto tiempo a solas con él- ¿Qué dices tú, Gakupo?

-claro, a mi también me parece buena idea - le respondió sonriendo. Len me abrazó y comenzamos a caminar, los miré de reojo, y en cuanto nos volteamos, Gakupo le tomó la mano a Luka "ay que lindos, pero van muy lento" pensé.

Paseamos por un largo rato, fuimos a unas plazas, hicimos unas cuantas travesuras, pasamos a comer y luego al cine, luego fuimos a un apartado de videojuegos que había en la misma plaza, entre Luka y yo ganamos 60 boletos, entre Gakupo y Len ganaron 216

-y decían que las chicas eran mejores en todo – dijo Gakupo tomando en sus brazos el montón de boletos que habían ganado

-pero es que solo teníamos 50 puntos para gastar – le respondió Luka a la defensiva alzándole la voz

-para mi que no saben jugar – siguió Gakupo burlándose

-¡si sabemos jugar! – le gritó Luka molesta.

-…Luka onee-chan… todos te miran – le susurré. Ella volteó rápidamente y se quedó quieta durante un rato, luego hizo una reverencia y se disculpó

-apuesto a que podemos ganar más puntos que ustedes en una hora – le respondió Luka molesta, Len y yo nos limitamos a observar a la pareja enamorada peleando.

-¿eso es un reto? ¡me encanta! ¡acepto! – dijo Gakupo en pose de superioridad

Se veía que Luka estaba arrepentida de lo que había dicho, aunque demostraba seguridad ante Gakupo, yo noté claramente las ganas que tenia de echarse para atrás

-iré a ponerle crédito a las tarjetas – dijo Len sonriendo divertido y se alejó

-te acompaño –gritó Gakupo – de paso puedo pasar a abonar toooodos estos boletos – luego de eso ambos se fueron.

-amm… ¿enserio podemos? – le pregunté mirándola.

-no lo creo – dijo, le cambió totalmente la pinta, ahora estaba como que muy nerviosa - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó alterada

-no lo se…. ¿jugar? – respondí ¿Qué mas íbamos a poder hacer?

-pero yo no se jugar, en mi vida había ocupado este tipo de cosas – respondió aun muy alterada

-pues algo debemos planear antes de que lleguen - intenté calmarla un poco, sabía que ella no se daría por vencida tan fácil, pues es una chica bastante orgullosa

-¡USTEDES! – gritó señalando a un par de chicos que iban pasando cerca - ¿saben jugar videojuegos? – al principio ambos chicos se nos quedaron viendo con cara de "¿Qué onda?"

-Luka onee, no es para tanto… podemos salir de esta solas - le dije agarrándole el brazo

-¡claro que si, somos los mejores en ese asunto! – contestó uno de los chicos que tenia cabello negro haciendo la voz de un engreído

-¿lo somos? – preguntó su compañero castaño mirándolo dudoso

-¡lo somos! – le dijo haciéndole seña de "sígueme la corriente" yo no les creía en lo mas mínimo.

-¿nos podrían ayudar? – preguntó Luka desesperada

-onee…no es buena idea, podemos hacerlo solas - le dije dándole a entender que no confiaba mucho en esos chicos. Al parecer la había convencido, pero la contestación del muchacho la hizo cambiar su actitud rápidamente

-claro, por ustedes hasta gratis – dijo queriéndose hacer el galán

-gracias – les dijo haciendo una reverencia. El chico de cabello castaño no se veía convencido, mientras que el de cabello negro le guiñó un ojo.

-esperen aquí, iremos a arreglar un asunto antes de comenzar – les dije sonriendo jalando del brazo a Luka

-no se preocupen, aquí las esperamos – respondió el muchacho. Jalé a Luka a un lugar visible para Len y Gakupo, no pensaba dejar que se dieran cuenta de que estábamos haciendo trampa. Llegaron Len y Gakupo sonriendo

-ambas tarjetas tienen 100 puntos, gástenlos a su antojo – dijo Len dándonos una tarjeta

-vale, haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance – le dije acercando mi mano a la tarjeta

-pero… - la hizo de suspenso y la retiro de mi alcance – si nosotros ganamos… Luka le tendrá que dar un beso a Gakupo – dijo sonriendo pícaramente, Gakupo lo miró con cara de "ese no era el plan" mientras se sonrojaba, Luka también se sonrojo, pero esta en cambio, estaba muy segura de nuestra victoria

-de a cuerdo – dijo Luka decidida, pero muy sonrojada. Len me dio la tarjeta y comenzamos, ellos corrieron hacia una dirección, y nosotras hacia otra, los chicos que acabábamos de conocer nos esperaban a un lado de la entrada.

-bueno, empecemos – dijo sonriendo el de cabello negro. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarnos a un juego ara golpear castores, pero debido a su facilidad solo ganamos 10 boletos. Nos fue aumentando la dificultad y cada vez teníamos más boletos, pero menos puntos.

-a este paso…..no se si ganemos… ó tal vez – animé a Luka. Ella se veía nerviosa

-no lo creo, míralos a ellos – volteé a mirarlos, Gakupo llevaba en brazos una gran bola de boletos – fácilmente llevan unos 200, si lo ves optimistamente.

Seguimos jugando, los juegos se nos hacían mas complicados, pero no perdíamos la esperanza de poder ganar. Luego de un rato perdimos todo tipo de esperanza, logramos juntar 200, pero ellos….fácil llevaban como 500.

-rindámonos – dijo Luka decepcionada – no les llegaremos ni a los talones con 30 puntos

-bueno, entonces utilicémoslo en otra cosa – le dije intentando animarla

-¿Qué les parece la casa de los espejos? – preguntó el chico de cabello negro, que nos había dicho llamarse Motoko [(si, también es un Oc)]

-buena idea – exclamó Luka dejando de lado su orgullo

-síganme, yo las llevo – dijo el chico de cabello café llamado Arata dando media vuelta. Lo seguimos y los cuatro entramos a la casa de espejos, nos divertimos un rato ahí, luego salimos riéndonos de las cosas que nos habían asustado y de las veces que choqué contra los espejos. Cuando salimos Luka y yo vimos un juego que nos llamó la atención, tenía muchos colores, prendía varias veces, era muy llamativo.

-vamos a ese – exclame echándome a correr, Luka se me adelantó y se puso a leer

-tenemos 10 puntos, justo lo exacto para jugar, ¡probemos! – exclamó emocionada

-no se los recomiendo chicas, es un juego de suerte, nadie a podido llevarse mas de 100 boletos en esa co… - se quedó callado al ver que la pelotita cayó en el numero mas alto, ninguna de las dos sabia de que se trataba eso, así que no le dimos importancia al principio

-huuum…esta cosa no tiene chiste – dijo Luka decepcionada

-y nos terminamos el crédito totalmente – le respondí. Ambas suspiramos y los volteamos a mirar. Ellos miraban al suelo con cara del video de la canción "ievan Polkka" seguimos sus miradas y…

-¿CUÁNTO ES ESO? –gritó Luka emocionada

-NI IDEA – le respondí de la misma manera

-son mil boletos – dijo Arata sin dejar de ver que seguían saliendo boletos. Todo mundo se quedó mirando, los boletos no dejaban de salir

-que suerte la tuya onee-chan, cumpliste el reto – le dije mirándola, ella tenia una gran sonrisa

-no importa, realmente… me divertí en lo ultimo – dijo mirándome feliz. Cuando terminaron de salir los boletos los recogió en sus brazos y comenzó a doblarlos, a manera de que no ocuparan tanto espacio, luego de eso los metió a su bolsa.

-bueno chicas ¿tienen algo mas que hacer? – preguntó Motoko, el chico de cabello negro

-amm bueno, pues aun nos queda tiempo antes de reunirnos nuevamente – dijo Luka mirando su celular

-vayamos a comprar un helado, yo invito – animó el mismo chico

-bueno, no le veo inconveniente – respondí mirándolos, el chico castaño ya se veía mas convencido, y yo…pues no del todo, pero cuando menos ya se me había quitado la desconfianza. Salimos del apartado de juegos y nos llevaron a la planta baja de la plaza, entre ellos dos pagaron lo de los cuatro, y luego nos llevaron por otro lado.

-no se preocupen, es otro rumbo, pero llegamos al mismo lugar - dijo tranquilo y sonriente Arata, el chico de cabello castaño. Comenzaron a hacernos plática, y terminamos en el patio de la plaza.

-etto… debemos regresar – dijo Luka tomándome de la mano

-no se vayan – respondió Arata tomándola de la mano, vi claramente como Luka comenzaba a dudar de ellos.

-tenemos que regresar, nos están esperando – les informé

-vale, entonces las acompañaremos – ofreció Motoko, luego regresamos al lugar del que habíamos llegado. Sonó el celular de Luka en cuanto llegamos a las escaleras.

-si, diga – respondió sin leer el identificador de llamadas – si, ya vamos para allá – luego de eso colgó y guardó su celular

-¿Quién llamó?

-gay-chan – respondió haciendo referencia a alguno de los dos

-que especifica – le reproché sin insistirle mas. Llegamos a la sección de juegos nuevamente, con los chicos a nuestros lados…parecían chicles…

-antes de que se vayan…¿nos podrían dejar su numero? – aventuró el chico castaño

-lo siento, no tengo celular – respondí recordando ese incidente en el cual tiré mi celular por la ventana de el auto de Luka

-no seas asi, a nadie engañas, en estas etapas de la vida hasta el pobre mas jodido tiene celular – reprochó Motoko

-lo siento por ustedes, ambas tenemos novio, solo queríamos ayuda, gracias por su tiempo – luego de eso me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar. Desconozco lo que hicieron ambos chicos al momento, todo se me borró cuando vi que "nuestros novios" nos miraban, y los volteaban a ver a ellos de reojo.

-volvimos – avisó Luka sonriente

-me doy cuenta, ¿su compañía no dará la cara? – reprochó Gakupo molesto

-no, solo nos llevaron a la tienda, es que…olvidé tomar mi medicina, y si no la tomaba ahorita pues… - les dije intentando no hacer alboroto

-¿y el agua? – preguntó Len sin quitarle la vista de encima a los chicos, de igual manera muy molesto.

-e-e-¿el agua? – no sabia que decir, se me trabaron las ideas

-si, ¿ó con qué te tomaste la medicina?

-nos la acabamos y terminamos tirando la botella en un bote de basura – agregó Luka

-¿y la medicina? – siguió interrogando Gakupo

-es que era la ultima pastilla, y aproveché para tirarla – seguí diciéndoles

-¿porque las siguen mirando? – preguntó Len mucho mas molesto aun sin dejar de mirarlos. No sabia que hacer, si los chicos nos seguían mirando seguro que no creían que eran nuestros novios

-¿Por qué les haces caso? – lo abracé y lo besé – te amo, no te preocupes – al parecer lo dejé mas tranquilo. Luka me siguió la corriente, pero de distinta manera, le tomó la mano a Gakupo y lo jaló

-no tienes porque preocuparte, se me defender – le respondió cerca del oído. Gakupo se sonrojo completamente, no sabia ni que responder – además el que se deberá defender eres tu, porque seguro ganaremos – el se quedó callado, ambas volteamos a ver de reojo a los muchachos, estos nos miraron unos segundos mas y se perdieron entre la multitud.

Ambas nos miramos aliviadas, pero no del todo, tanto Len como Gakupo estaban muy serios. Seguro que era por el tema de los chicos anteriores, así que decidimos no decir nada mas.

**POV Gakupo**

Era imposible negármele a esas acciones con las que Luka pidió perdón, así que olvidé todo lo que ocurrió con esos chicos, sin embargo había algo que me inquietaba, durante su ausencia, Len me contó algo sobre salir de la ciudad, dijo que tenia miedo y no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía de otra, me preocupaba su reacción, es mi mejor amigo, y aunque trate de actuar como siempre, animado, yo se muy bien que no lo está. Llegamos hasta el contador de boletos y Len introdujo los que nosotros ganamos, yo estaba seguro de que ganaríamos, ¡a leguas se nota que no saben jugar!

- "Ja, ese beso es mío"—pensé cuando en el monitor de la pantalla aparecieron 932

-ahora ustedes ¿Cuántos boletos habrán ganado? ¿100 tal vez? – le pregunté a Luka haciéndole burla, ella solo me dedicó una mirada asesina e introdujo un boleto, el cual iba unido a una cadena en su bolso. El numero seguía aumentando, era mas de lo que yo me esperaba, no creí que fueran tan buenas…seguro eso de no ganar nada lo hicieron a propósito para dejarnos en ridículo. La maquina se detuvo en el 1 200.

-¿Qué quee? ¿Cómo es posible eso? – pregunté alterado

-te dije que ganaría – contestó burlona Luka

-eso fue trampa – le reclame gritando

-trampa o no, te ganamos – respondió sonriendo, su risa era muy linda, aunque por el momento estaba lastimado en el orgullo

-lo lamento por ti Gakupo, tu ya tenias bien esperado ese beso ¿no? – dijo Len intentando ser como siempre, pero no lo lograba

-q-q-que? No, yo no, tu fuiste el que lo dijo – es difícil aceptarlo para mi, pero me puse todo rojo, me apenó que lo dijera frente a ella

-bueno, ¿Qué nos darán? Nosotras ganamos - dijo Rin tomando a Luka de la mano

-¿Qué quieren que les demos? – preguntó Len, sonriendo falsamente

-vamos a la pista de hielo – gritó Rin emocionada

-y ustedes pagaran la entrada de los cuatro – completó Luka

-huum…. Que crueles, nos quieren dejar sin un quinto, pero bueno, es justo castigo por dudar – dijo Len, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-bueno, vamos – les dije tomando la iniciativa. La pista estaba en el mismo lugar, solo que en la planta baja. Las entradas eran caras, pero con lo que ambos llevábamos era suficiente, tanto para la entrada como para el regreso. Estuvimos bastante tiempo ahí, hasta que nos dieron las 9 de la noche y decidimos volver.

**POV Len**

A las 9:00 salimos de esa plaza, me ofrecí a llevar a Gakupo y a Luka hasta sus casas, o por lo menos acercarlos. Ellos aceptaron y subieron al auto. Todo el camino fue muy silencioso, trataban de hacer la platica, pero yo era el que las terminaba, debido a mi tensión, le conté a Gakupo que debía salir de la ciudad, pero no quería, ¿dejar a Rin? ¡Y con su papá! ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

-Len, nosotros nos vamos aquí, yo llevaré a Luka hasta su casa – dijo Gakupo en cuanto pasamos cerca de su casa

-¿les llegó inspiración? – preguntó sonriéndoles Rin

-si, sirvió de mucho este paseo, gracias a todos – respondió Luka sonriendo también

-no hay de que – respondí cortante. Nadie dijo ni una palabra mas, salieron del auto y se fueron. Arranqué el coche en dirección a casa.

-Len…¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Rin preocupada, no quería que se preocupara, asi que le mentí

-no es nada, solo que ya tengo sueño

-ooh ya… ¿quieres cenar? Puedo prepararte algo

-muchas gracias Rin, pero no

-¿un café con pan? O tal vez prefieras leche… ¡o un té, para que descanses mejor!

-¡QUE NO! – le grité…no sé ni porque lo hice, solo se me salió. Ella puso una cara extraña y agachó la cabeza

-perdona…no quería hostigarte – dijo mientras alzaba los hombros a la altura de sus orejas y comenzó a suspirar

-no…perdona, yo…no…no quería – traté de tranquilizarla, pero ya había comenzado a llorar

-no te preocupes Len, yo fui la hostigosa, no lo volveré a hacer – levantó la cara, me miro a los ojos, y aun llorando me sonrió. Fui incapaz de responder a tal reacción. Llegamos a casa y ambos entramos sin decir una palabra

-cámbiate en la habitación, me cambiaré en el baño – le dije aun sintiéndome mal por mi cruel contestación. Ella asintió y entró en la habitación, yo entré al baño y me cambié, seguía sintiendo punzadas en el corazón, no se iban, y estaba seguro de que no se irían hasta que le pidiera una disculpa de la manera mas adecuada. Salí del baño y me dirigí a la habitación.

-¿se puede? – pregunté abriendo la puerta sin asomar la cabeza

-¿eh? ¡ah! Si, pasa – dijo con voz quebrada. Cuando entré estaba llorando, tenia un nuevo celular en las manos, esta vez era mas pequeño y rosa, tenia un reconocible listón blanco en forma de moño.

-¿y eso? – le pregunté sentándome a su lado

-es... lo compré hoy - dijo no muy convencida - ¿ya nos dormiremos?

-si, pero antes…quería decirte algo – me puse de rodillas frente a ella, le sequé las lagrimas y la tomé de las manos – perdóname, no quería lastimarte, se que herí tus sentimientos al gritarte de esa manera, en serio que no se donde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza que me da.

-tranquilo Len, no pasa nada, relájate, vamos a dormir ¿si?

-pero no me voy a sentir a gusto sabiendo lo que hice, dime que me perdonas, o que me odias

-Len, estás perdonado, sabes que te amo, y eso no va a cambiar, aunque me hayas lastimado – dijo como recalcando el golpe – ahora, vamos a dormir ¿quieres? – continuó sonriendo. Me tomó de las manos y me levantó, me dio un beso en la frente y se metió a las cobijas. Seguí sus actos, pero seguía sintiéndome mal, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo le diría que tenia que dejar la ciudad?

Hola! Cuanto tiempo!

-Ya extrañaba escribir! T.T

Yami: pues escribir no, pero si publicar

-Bueeeeno, eso! Ooow que tal? Todo bien sin mi?

Yami: estaban mucho mejor sin ti

-Oooow que grosera DD:

Yami: es la verdad

-Bueno, pues ahora les voy a decir otras dos cosas… se que tanto este capitulo como el pasado se ven como de relleno, pero es que necesito hacer tiempo para meter otra idea que se le ocurrió a Yami, y pues la verdad habrá un poquito mas de relleno gomenasai! . esa es una…ahora le cedo la palabra a Yami  
>Yami: gracias. Yo también pienso escribir un capitulo, pero bien saben que yo no soy cursi asquerosa como esta loca<p>

-Oooye!

Yami: si, si…estaba en que yo voy a escribir un capitulo, y lo van a reconocer luego luégo, voy a hacer que Rin les caiga gorda! muajaja

-no me odien…

Yami: ódienla a ella, ella fue la que me dio la idea!

-bueno, no es del todo cierto, pero lamentablemente si pff~… pero no dejen de dejar reviews, es lo que me anima…en serio! D:

Yami: por el momento déjenle hasta 5 si quieren, después de que yo escriba no le dejen nada!

-huum… ok…bueno, pues me despido por el momento, espero publicar rápido, sayito! :D  
>~Rin~Yami~<p> 


	22. Chapter 21

-Holaa! Tiempo sin escribir! Ya regresaré, ya tengo nuevas ideas, estoy mas renovada, así que me encontraran por aquí muy pronto.

Gracias por sus reviews! Y enserio, lo lamento, prometo escribir mas seguido.

Yami: que rayos te pasa!? Planeas dejarme sin escribir

-realmente planeaba que no te dieras cuenta de que estaba escribiendo para que no escribieras…

Yami: pff~ ay se ve la banda eeh! ¬¬

-jajaja chaa que sentida

Yami: chaaa~ que naca! *imitación de la voz de nacaranda*

-aaay que grosera! D:

Yami: aay que fresa!

-ok… ya te dejamos leer en toda la paz y tranquilidad del mundo, espero te guste c:  
>Yami: deja un review cuando termines de leer, tu opinión es importante.<p>

Aimee:….desde cuando acá Yami es cortés?

-desde que quieres escribir un capitulo…. Ok, ya, ahora si te dejamos leer c:

**En el capitulo anterior….**

Continuó sonriendo. Me tomó de las manos y me levantó, me dio un beso en la frente y se metió a las cobijas. Seguí sus actos, pero seguía sintiéndome mal, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo le diría que tenía que dejar la ciudad?

**CAPITULO 21**

**POV Rin**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, no desperté a Len, porque tenia miedo de que se enfadara nuevamente… realmente era muy hostigosa. Salí del departamento con solo el dinero necesario para regresar a casa, era lunes, tenía que ir a la escuela y no llevaba uniforme, por eso regresaba, no porque quisiera. Además, quería ver a Midori, quería que estuviera tranquila.

Salí algo desanimada, pues me enojé algo con Len, y muy sacada de onda, porque el día anterior pasó algo raro…

**-FLASH BACK RIN-**

Yo estaba tirada en el hielo, pues Luka y Gakupo se pusieron a pelear, Luka huyó y el la siguió, pasaron rodeándome y caí.

-señorita Rin Kagamine, la buscan en la entrada de la pista – me quedé muda al escuchar mi nombre. Len me ayudó a levantarme.

-¿seré yo de la que hablan? – pregunté mirando la entrada de la puerta.

-no lo se ¿quieres que vayamos? –propuso abrazándome

-no, yo voy sola, gracias – luego de eso patiné hasta la entrada retirándolo de mi alcance sutilmente, no había nadie a quien reconociera, todo mundo estaba metido en su rollo, me extrañaba que alguien me hubiera llamado. Luego de unos instantes, una mujer alta, con gabardina, sombrero, y lentes oscuros, se me acercó corriendo. Al principio no la reconocí, su cabello rubio me era muy familiar, pero no supe quien era hasta que exclamó.

-hija, cuanto te extrañaba

-m-m-ma-mama? – no podía ni hablar de la emoción que sentía, de todas esas personas que iban en el avión, mi madre seguía viva, mi madre estaba bien….

-en este momento no podemos hablar bien porque hay cámaras, pero toma esto – dijo mientras me daba un pequeño celular rosa con un característico moñito blanco – lo usaré para comunicarme contigo, en los contactos están solo tu numero y el mío, sabrás distinguirlos. Nos vemos pronto, te amo hija – luego de eso, me dio un beso y se echó a correr.

-¡ESPERA! – le grité, al momento intenté correr, pero los patines me lo impidieron. Ella no hizo caso y siguió corriendo. Regresé a la pista, Luka y Gakupo seguían persiguiéndose como niños chiquitos, con la diferencia de que ahora, ambos se divertían y reían juntos, Gakupo ya no se veía enojado. Pasé mi vista por toda la pista, pero no encontraba a Len, quería ir, abrazarlo y contarle sobre mi madre que seguía viva. Patiné un rato buscándolo, pero seguía sin encontrarlo. Luego de un rato, lo vi hablando muy amistosamente con una chica de largo cabello rojizo. La verdad si me puse algo celosa, ambos se miraban mutuamente a los ojos y se sonreían dulcemente. Esa actitud me molestó bastante. Seguí un rato ahí, rondándolos, no se si él me había visto ya o si aun no, pero no les quitaba los ojos de encima. Esta actitud hizo que me estrellara contra una de las personas que ahí patinaba y caí.

-perdona – se apresuró a decir y me tendió una mano

-no te preocupes, fui yo la descuidada – respondí levantándome.

-mi nombre es Valshe, es un placer – levanté la mirada y vi a un lindo chic , la verdad no estaba segura de su genero, ni por sus características físicas ni por su nombre.

-me llamo Rin, mucho gusto – le respondí sonriendo. Hablamos unos minutos, me dijo unos cuantos datos de el-ella, dijo que era estudiante de una universidad de música, y que era guitarrista, además de que el componía sus canciones y también era solista, se ofreció a ayudarme para cualquier trabajo, además, dijo conocer a Crypton, que pequeño mundo. Al darse cuenta de que yo seguía alterada por el asunto de Len, me dio su número y se ofreció a ayudarme a separarlos. Se limito a gritar "neko" y la chica se dirigió hacia Valshe. Len se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se acercó.

-Rin, ¿Dónde estuviste? – preguntó sonriendo, despidiéndose de la chica, cosa que me molestó aun mas

-ni que te hubiera hecho mucha falta – le respondí haciéndole notar mi enfado

-¿te ocurre algo? – preguntó alterado

-no, nada, vamos a buscar a los chicos, se nos va a hacer tarde – le respondí sin hacerle caso y comencé a patinar, lo que yo esperaba era algo como que me detuviera y me lo volviera a preguntar, enserio que si él hubiera hecho eso, lo habría olvidado y le habría dicho la verdad, pero se limitó a mirarme y seguirme.

Cuando llegamos con Luka y Gakupo, los chicos se pusieron a hablar, y yo le conté a Luka lo que había ocurrido.

-hablamos de eso luego, es un asunto delicado – dijo seria y salimos en dirección al auto.

**- END FLASH BACK -**

Llegué a casa, con la duda de si mi padre estaría aun ahí o no, así que entré por el establo, escalé un árbol y me lancé hacia mi balcón, me lastimé un poco el brazo, pero no le di importancia. Entré por la ventana que había dejado abierta y cambie mi ropaje por el uniforme, arreglé mis cuadernos y me arreglé yo. Cuando estaba metiendo a mi mochila mi estuche de colores, Midori entró por la puerta.

-Rin, que alegría, tu padre acaba de irse, por eso vine hasta ahora

-no hay problema, ¿dijo algo? – pregunté abrazándola

-si, llegó muy enojado, y mando a varias personas en tu búsqueda… siento miedo por tu novio hija – dijo refiriéndose a Len

-no te preocupes nani, estuvimos fuera de la ciudad todo el fin de semana, no creo que nos hayan visto – le dije calmándola – por cierto, este es mi numero de celular, llámame por cualquier cosa – le dije entregándole una hoja con el numero, lo había preparado ya desde antes.

-que bueno, me enteré de que tu celular fue encontrado tirado en un lugar cercano a la fiesta de la que escapaste

-si, larga historia, luego te contaré, ya me voy a la escuela, debo llegar temprano – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego de eso salí de la habitación, tomé un pan y salí de la casa. Caminé tranquila, pues era temprano. Ese día tocaba deportes a primera hora, por lo que llevaba ya puesto un short de bajo de la falda. Todo iba bien, hasta que un auto negro se paró a mi lado.

-¿te acompaño? – pronunció la voz de mi "prometido". No le respondí y me eché a correr, antes de que su perro fiel me siguiera y me obligara a entrar en el auto. Al llegar a la primer parada de camiones, me subí en uno que ya ahí había, sin mirar letrero ni nada. Lo miré desde la ventana, me miró enojado y pasó de largo.

-y me sigo preguntando, ¿Cómo es que Kaito puede ser su hermano? – luego de eso me senté en un lugar cercano a la puerta, según yo sabia, todos los camiones pasaban por la esquina de la calle de la escuela, así que no le di importancia. Cerré mis ojos unos minutos, y cuando los abrí…. Estaba cerca de la casa de Len. Me apresuré a bajarme y a buscar otro camión que me dejara cerca de la escuela, después de lo ocurrido, primero con Neko, y luego con lo de la cena…. No tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Y tal fue mi suerte, que ningún camión pasó. Vi a lo lejos un camión que se acercaba, le hice la parada y subí, me senté en uno de los lugares de atrás y miré el camino. Luego de unos momentos, el camión volvió a parar, y subió Len. Me miró, pago su pasaje y se quedo parado, mirando al suelo como pensativo, luego de unos momentos suspiro y se puso a cantar como loco.

**PINK ROSE.**

**Si eres secuestrada**

**O estás atrapada**

**Definitivamente, iría tras**

**De ti, para salvarte.**

**¿Cómo va a detenerme…..**

…**Un bosque lleno de espinas?**

**Tu sufrimiento es lo único **

**que no puedo soportar**

**Te amo.**

**Como a la belleza de una rosa.**

**Te dedicaré poemas de amor,**

**Incluso si no puedo ser más fuerte,**

**Solo deseo estar siempre a tu lado.**

**Si estás envuelta en una lucha,**

**Me gustaría ir, **

**Y hacerte huir,**

**Es doloroso, pero aun así, **

**te amo.**

**Como a la belleza de una rosa,**

**Juegas con el sonido del amor,**

**Sin importar el cambio del destino,**

**Solo quiero protegerte.**

**Eres Hermosa y delicada **

**Aun más que las flores, y más que las aves.**

**Quiero hacerte feliz**

**Solo quiero protegerte,**

**Protegeré todo de ti.**

Luego de eso, empezó a hablar, dijo tantas cosas que al principio me dio pena ajena.

-buenos días señores pasajeros, lamento si los moleste, como pueden ver, no soy un gran cantante, pero como cualquier buen trabajador honrado vengo a ganarme la vida, y no les pido que me den una moneda, solo que conozcan al amor responsable de mi vida, Kagamine Rin – dicho eso, me señalo, todo mundo me volteó a ver. Como dije, al principio sentí pena ajena, e hice como que la iguana me hablaba. Luego de eso, el se acercó y me besó en la frente – perdona si te hice enojar, ayer en la noche, no fue mi intención – después de decir eso, agachó la cabeza, yo le sonreí y le devolví el beso.

-te dije que estabas perdonado, no necesitabas hacer esto para que te perdonara – no tenia porque disculparse, yo había sido la celosa ¿no? Después de todo….el no hizo nada malo.

Llegamos a la calle de la escuela, y tomó mi mano. Era la primera vez que lo hacia en la escuela, pero no solo la tomo, si no que entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Todo mundo nos miraba extrañados, y era de suponerse, pues al principio casi casi nos matábamos, y ahora….¿quien lo habría imaginado? Después de que terminó con Neru, y que yo tenia un prometido… raro ¿no?

El caminaba sonriendo sin hacer caso a los murmullos, en cambio, yo intentaba no hacer caso, pero la manera en la que nos miraban me daba "cosa". Llegamos al salón, Utatane Piko se acercó y nos saludó.

-¿Qué onda hermano? ¿tengo cuñada nueva? – preguntó chocando su palma con la de Len

-si, y ahora es la definitiva – respondió abrazándome. Piko sonrió y me dio la mano.

-bienvenida a la familia, Gakupo y yo seremos tus cuñados, con el tiempo iras conociendo a todos los demás.

Las clases comenzaron, nos sentamos como desde un principio, y el día transcurrió tranquilamente.

Llegó el profesor de educación física, y dijo que la clase seria teorica, se puso a dictar como loco, pasó media hora y ya se me había hecho una eternidad. Pedí permiso para salír al baño, el profesor accedió y salí. Realmente no tenia ganas de ir al baño, pero quería salir a despejarme. Pasé por un pasillo cercano a la oficina de crypton, estaba ahí junto con Len. Ambos hablaban muy serios, decidí quedarme ahí, para escuchar, pero hablaban tan bajo que no escuché nada, luego de un rato, Crypton lo abrazó y le habló con voz potente

-espero que te vaya muy bien, siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas – Len le sonrió y le correspondió al abrazo.

-gracias, prometo regresar pronto.

¿Regresar? ¿se iba a ir? ¿a donde?...


	23. Chapter 22

-espero que te vaya muy bien, siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas – le dijo Crypton, Len le sonrió y le correspondió al abrazo.

-gracias, prometo regresar pronto.

¿Regresar? ¿Se iba a ir? ¿A dónde?...

**Capitulo 22**

¿Por qué se iría? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de mis celos? No lo creo…. No fui muy obvia… ¿lo habré hecho enojar con alguna acción?...seguramente eso fue, esa noche se había comportado algo raro…o tal vez…como dijo Kasane…

**-Flash Back -**

Iba caminando por el pasillo, y me topé con la pelirroja, amiga de Neru

-veo que has cumplido tu objetivo…niña – dijo con desprecio

-sí, realmente sí, tengo al amor de mi vida, con eso me basta y sobra – le respondí sabiendo a que iba la conversación

-pues mira, Len siempre ha sido del tipo de chicos que les gusta jugar, y cuando se cansa de alguna niñata, simplemente la ignora y regresa con Neru, o se va temporalmente, yo no te doy esperanzas – dijo indiferente

-no me importa si me das esperanzas o no, lo que importa es lo que sentimos él y yo, no necesitamos opiniones ajenas

-solo te digo que cuando se canse de ti, se irá sin decirte nada, y regresará a los brazos de mi amiga

-no me importa lo que tengas que decir

-vale, allá tu, no tiene caso seguir hablando con una necia – luego de eso siguió caminando sin hacer otra acción

**-End Flash Back -**

¿Sería eso? ¿Se habría cansado de mí? No soportaba la más mínima idea de que fuera eso, comencé a llorar sin previo aviso, ni si quiera sentí cuando llegaron las ganas de llorar, solo comenzaron a salir lagrimas. Len dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir, por lo que yo me eché a correr, no quería que me viera llorar, debía hablar con él, y si realmente era eso, mostrarle que sería fuerte, aunque no fuera así.

**-POV. LEN**  
>salí del despacho de Crypton<p>

-qué raro… me pareció haber visto a Rin… - mencioné en voz alta, deteniéndome al salir, volteando a ambos lados para comprobar si así era – debo estar loco, ella se quedó en la clase de educación física – luego de eso, seguí caminando por el pasillo. Iba caminando tranquilamente, hasta que me encontré a mi pesadilla

-Hola mi amor – saludó la rubia

-aléjate de mi ¿quieres? – le respondí acelerando el paso

-no me trates así, ven, acompáñame al patio, quiero hablar contigo

-pero yo no quiero nada de ti – le respondí sin dejar de caminar

-yo solo quiero una respuesta… ¿porqué te irás?

-tengo mis razones – le respondí algo molesto, no quería que siguiera insistiendo

-¿no me quieres? – siguió, lo que me hizo enojar aun mas

-¡NO! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! – le grité. Ella me soltó y retrocedió espantada.

-¿ni si quiera….planeas darle una explicación a Rin? – preguntó algo molesta

-si planeo decírselo, es mi asunto, no el tuyo Neru, aléjate de mi – después de eso me eché a correr, no quería seguir hablando con esa desquiciada ni un segundo más.

**-POV RIN**

Fui al baño, a lavarme la cara, no estaba muy segura de que le diría, seguramente si planeaba algo, a la mera hora me atraparía el pánico y no le diría nada.

Fui a las áreas verdes, donde me encontré con una chica, la que me hizo un favor, uno de los primeros días que llegué, aun sin conocerla.

-buenos días pequeño hámster – saludo la castaña que estaba sentada alado de un árbol

-buenos días Sakine-kun – le saludé, al parecer no le agradó la forma en la que hablé

-no me vuelvas a llamar tan formal cuando estemos solas, eso solo hazlo frente a familiares ¿ok hamster?

-….vale, entendido – le respondí

-ahora, ven, siéntate conmigo y dime…. ¿qué tienes? – me sorprendió el hecho de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía algo. Me senté junto a ella, pero no planeaba decírselo.

-no tengo nada, ¿porqué la pregunta?

-porque seré una loca psicópata bipolar y lo que quieras, pero también he pasado por tragos amargos, se distinguir cuando alguien no está bien, cuando me mienten, y muchas otras cosas - ¿tragos amargos? Los únicos tragos que sabía de ella, era los que le daba a las botellas de sake una vez estando fuera de la escuela.

-Pues…. – aun seguía sin pensar en decirle la verdad, pero ella lo dedujo sin dejarme hablar

-¿es por Len?

-…etto…

-¿tienen algún problema?

-yo…..

-y quieres hablar con él

-… - me dejó con la boca callada, es cierto, no podía mentirle ni ocultarle nada.

-cierto, todo el día de hoy lo noté algo raro, de hecho desde el Viernes, pero no tanto como ahora, te aconsejo hablar con él y que arreglen sus asuntos, realmente me gusta esa pareja de hámster y cuyo que forman ustedes dos – supongo que el cuyo sería Len….

-Gracias Meiko-chan, en realidad no sabía qué hacer con certeza – le confesé

-no te preocupes Rin, yo te apoyo en lo que necesites, más que nada porque me identifico con algo de ti… y si gustas, puedo interferir en la transferencia del cuyo – propuso animosa

-¿transferencia? – pregunté sacada de onda

-….¿no lo sabías? Yo me enteré esta mañana, mi padre es el director, y me dijo que transferiría a Len a otra escuela, me supuse que era por eso que estabas triste ¿no era eso? – transferencia…. Mi duda estaba casi clara, Len se iría en definitiva, seguro que no me quería volver a ver, esta vez me enfadé, ¿Por qué no me lo decía en la cara? ¿Por qué huía? ¿Por qué? Simplemente no entendía sus técnicas.

-no, no es necesario que interfieras, ojalá se vaya lo más pronto posible – hablé sin pensar, Meiko me miró con cara de "ya la regué" yo tenía ganas de llorar aun mas, pero no podía llorar en público, no debía, estaba prohibido para mi, por mi misma llorar en público. Fui al salón de música, Crypton estaba en su despacho, y no había clases, por lo que me quedé ahí un rato, llorando. Luego de unos minutos sin dejar de llorar me quedé dormida en un rincón del salón.  
><strong>-POV LEN<strong>

Estuve haciendo unas cuantas visitas a varios profesores, finalmente llegué al salón de música, me puse nostálgico, realmente tenía que dejar muchas cosas, solo por hacer eso, que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Me senté a un lado de la puerta, pensando en todos los momentos felices, y los no tan felices que pasé en ese instituto. Pensé en muchas cosas, luego llegó Gakupo.

-¿Qué onda bro?

-¿Qué pasó? – le respondí

-¿ya hablaste con los profes?

-sí, hablé con todos

-¿ya hablaste con mascota-chan? – lo admito, me dolió la pregunta

-no, no la he visto, pero aun así, no quiero lastimarla, no quiero hablar con ella, quiero que piense lo peor de mi, para que sea feliz

-eso no está bien….

-ya lo sé, pero es la manera en la que menos sufriría, si le digo las cosas como son… no me lo perdonaré nunca.

-bueno hermano, se que eres un necio de primera, y que nunca hacer caso a nadie, pero créeme, Rin es una buena niña, me cae que si ella llora por ti, más de un año, no te lo voy a perdonar, aunque vuelvas del otro mundo implorando perdón, estoy seguro de que Luka tampoco te lo perdonará, e imagínate su padre, aun cuando ella luchó tanto contra él por ti – me regaño, realmente me llegó, pero aun así, la única forma en la que menos le dolería sería esa, decepcionarla.

-te pido perdón de una vez…. Perdóname bro – le supliqué. El me miró, al principio confuso, luego se enojo, se levantó y se alejó, no sin antes decirme

-es tu vida, haz lo que te plazca en gana con ella, pero no lastimes a Imotou, porque no te lo voy a perdonar.

Luego de eso me levanté, estaba mal, me dispuse a pensarlo nuevamente. Entré al salón de música, y ahí estaba "mi princesa", ya no le volvería a llamar así. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos de lágrimas, su blusa estaba empapada de las lágrimas que aun dormida seguían escurriendo, las mangas de su sweater estaban mojadas de las veces que se limpió las lágrimas.

-esto será más difícil de lo que planee – me dije a mí mismo.

Hola hola! Buen día, espero no interrumpir nada importante….

Perdónenme la vida! DD: enserio que con esto de los semestres he estado bien ocupada, pero pues… ahora que ya casi salgo de vacas, escribiré más seguido. Espero que este capítulo no esté muy corto, si lo está házmelo saber ¿si? Por favor.

Bueno;

-¿Qué te pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué le cambiarias? ¿Qué te gustaría que pasara?

Yami: a mí me gustaría que un tráiler pasara y te arrollara, pero después de que escriba mi capitulo.

Jeee ok! C: bueno pequeñ s, me tengo que ir, no tarda en llegar mi papi, y no es bonito seguir escribiendo a las 2 de la mañana cuando me tengo que levantar por tarde a las 7 D:

Oooh por cierto, quiero anunciar, que cuando termine este fic, comenzaré a pasar a limpio uno de TVXQ, si no los conoces, conócelos! Son geniales! ;)

Yami: nooooooooo! Eso es yaoi!

Jojojo si, pero es un yaoi lindo, ve la serie de "Dangerous love" es de ellos, ya veras que es bien lindo! X)  
>bueno, nos despedimos, deja un review, siguennos en<p>

Face: Yami Yuuki Kegamine  
>twiter: Amellaly Susaku<p>

Fanfiction: ya tu sabe! xDD

Jojo descansa, cuídate, háblale a ese(a) chic especial! Seguro anda pensando en ti! ;)

Bye~bee~~!

**Yami~Rin~Susaku**


	24. Chapter 23

-te pido perdón de una vez…. Perdóname bro – le supliqué. El me miró, al principio confuso, luego se enojo, se levantó y se alejó, no sin antes decirme

-es tu vida, haz lo que te plazca en gana con ella, pero no lastimes a Imotou, porque no te lo voy a perdonar.

Luego de eso me levanté, estaba mal, me dispuse a pensarlo nuevamente. Entré al salón de música, y ahí estaba "mi princesa", ya no le volvería a llamar así. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos de lágrimas, su blusa estaba empapada de las lágrimas que aun dormida seguían escurriendo, las mangas de su sweater estaban mojadas de las veces que se limpió las lágrimas.

-esto será más difícil de lo que planee – me dije a mí mismo.

**Capitulo 23**

POV RIN.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, desperté por la noche en una habitación muy conocida para mi.

-¿Len? – pregunté cuando desperté, reconociendo la habitación. Al parecer no estaba ahí. Me levanté y salí, el estaba en la cocina, preparaba algo. Para cuando salí, me di cuenta que ya traía puesta mi pijama. ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?. Me acerqué a el, al parecer no se percató de mi presencia, había olvidado por completo mi molestia con el, si me había llevado a su casa, era porque le preocupaba. Me acerqué, lo abracé por la cintura y recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

-buenas noches Rin – saludó

-¿buenas noches?

-si, te la pasaste dormida un largo tiempo

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté desconcertada

-Son las ocho de la noche – "…wow…¿todo ese tiempo dormida solo por llorar hasta que me cansé?" pensé para mis adentros.

-Len….tu…¿tienes algo que decirme? – pregunté recordando el tema de su transferencia. Él guardó silencio, se quedó pensativo y respondió secamente.

-no

Su respuesta me entristecía, ¿no me lo iba a decir? ¿tan mala había sido con él?

-¿te puedo preguntar algo? – traté de tomar la iniciativa, pero el supo como quitármela.

-puedes preguntar, pero no te prometo una respuesta con certeza – su contestación decía que algo me ocultaba. Intenté pensar en alguna pregunta en la que me dijera lo que le ocurría, sin decirle que lo había escuchado hablas con Crypton o que yo había hablado con Kasane, pero tenía las ideas secas, así que le pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¿me quieres? – al parecer mi pregunta lo desconcertó.

-Rin…. Me sorprende tu pregunta…yo siempre te lo he dicho

-¿me dejarías? – ahí fue cuando me hizo dudar. Agachó la cabeza y se quedó mudo durante un momento. - ¿Qué pasa Len? ¿Lo harías? – el siguió como mudo, no decía palabra alguna. Luego de otro momento, respondió, aun sin levantar la cabeza

-yo jamás te sería infiel…. El interrogatorio terminó, ayúdame a poner la mesa – pidió, le hice caso y puse la mesa, el llevó la comida, cenamos y nos fuimos a su habitación, decidí dejar el tema por el momento, tal vez se sentía mal…no quería presionarlo. Él se veía muy desanimado. Estando ya en la cama, lo abracé y me coloqué sobre él

-Len…te amo

-y yo a ti Rin – luego de eso, me besó, comenzó a acariciar mi cintura y mi espalda, nuestras respiraciones se agitaron, mi corazón iba a mil por segundo, tenía los ojos cerrados, y cada momento me acercaba más a su cuerpo semidesnudo. Yo estaba algo nerviosa, nunca había hecho eso. Continuó tocando, y levantando mi camisón. No voy a negar que me gustó su reacción, de hecho, me hubiera gustado que durara mas, pero mi cobardía no me dejó continuar.

-Len… espera… - le pedí, pues ya casi no podía respirar, el me soltó, y comenzó a tranquilizarse. Me miro desconcertado y luego sonrió

-sabes que jamás haré algo que a ti no te guste – luego de eso se dio la vuelta, quedando encima de mi – aunque…no está mal algo de esto de vez en cuando – se acercó a mí y me besó el cuello, esta vez no planeaba detenerlo, esperaba que continuara, que entendiera el mensaje y siguiera lo mas que pudiéramos, pero al parecer no le llegó el mensaje, en cuanto se me escapó en un gemido su nombre, el cesó y se acostó a un lado de mí y me abrazó.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, el ya no estaba, eran las 6:10am. Me levanté y salí así, en camisón, él nuevamente estaba en la cocina, preparaba el desayuno. Nuevamente me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la cintura, al igual que la noche anterior. No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, quería quedarme todo el día con Len.

-pon la mesa – ordenó sin dedicarme alguna otra palabra. Esperé un momento antes de hacerle caso, tal vez me diría algo después, pero nada ocurrió. Hice caso, puse la mesa, el llevó el desayuno y comenzamos, con un incomodo silencio como acompañante. Decidí romper el silencio con lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza.

-Len ¿podemos salir a algún lado?

-claro, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-aun no lo sé, pensé en la alberca climatizada que acaban de abrir hace unos días

-pues te lo dejo de tarea – luego de eso, se levantó, tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta – hoy tengo que salir temprano, te espero en la escuela – luego de eso se fue, sin dejarme decirle nada más. Voltee a ver el reloj, marcaba las 6:20am. Traté de no darle importancia, tal vez había olvidado imprimir algún documento o hacer alguna tarea, y se iría al internet que está a unas cuadras de la escuela. Terminé de desayunar, recogí la mesa, lavé los trastes, que solo eran 2 platos y 2 vasos, subí a arreglarme, preparé mis cosas y salí a la escuela. Mientras esperaba el camión volví a ver el reloj

-6:45am…¿porqué habrá salido tan temprano?...¡no debo pensar en eso! ¡él mismo dijo que no me era infiel! – pensé en voz alta… ¿Qué me ocurría? Sentía un dolor en el estomago, como si estuviera molesta… ¿celos? No, no puede ser, nunca lo he visto con otras chicas, aparte de con Neru y Luka, Neru era su novia, y Luka es mi mejor amiga, ¿Qué razón tenía para estar celosa?. Llegó el camión y subí, traía la cabeza perdida, no pensaba en nada que no tuviera relación con Len. Luego de un rato, subió al mismo camión un personaje que había conocido hace poco, pero me recordaba muy bien.

-¡Rin! ¿Qué tal te va? – preguntó emocionado sonriendo y sentándose a un lado de mi

-¡Valshe! ¡qué gusto volverte a ver! – le respondí saludándolo de igual manera – todo muy bien, gracias ¿y tú qué tal?

-pues ya ves, cosas de la vida, me acabo de transferir a una escuela que está por aquí.

-ya veo, mi escuela también está por aquí, ósea que nos veremos más seguido en los camiones – le dije sonriendo

-eso espero, extrañaba tu sonrisa – me sorprendió que lo dijera así tan de repente. Se puso rojo y luego continuó – no, perdona…es que… pensé que no volvería a encontrarte nunca. – sus reacciones resultaban algo femeninas, para ser niño… bueno, era algo parecido a Len.

-¡no te preocupes! Pero ahora ¡nos veremos todas las mañanas en los camiones! – le respondí sonriendo, el sonrió como aliviado y contestó

-¡claro!….oye… me tengo que bajar aquí, nos veremos mañana ¿cierto? – preguntó con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas

-claro que si, además, yo también bajo aquí – respondí al darme cuenta que estábamos pasando por enfrente de la escuela.

-¿vienes aquí? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa de ojo a ojo tocando el timbre para parar el camión.

-si, asi que...¿te cambiarás aquí? – pregunté, el bajó y me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar

-si, de ahora en adelante te veré todos los días, eso me tiene muy feliz – respondió. Fuimos platicando mientras llegábamos a los edificios, lo llevé a la dirección, y ahí se quedó, para que posteriormente le indicaran su aula. Me fui a mi salón, llegué a las 6:50am. Saludé a mi amiga Luka, que estaba sentada en su lugar leyendo una hoja de color morado.

-¿Qué es eso? – le pregunté

-n-na-nada…y-yo…l-lo…lo encontré en mi casillero – me dijo dándomelo para que lo leyera. Reconocí la caligrafía de la persona responsable de la letra, era mi gran amigo gay-chan, Gakupo Kamui. Pero, no tenía remitente, así que…no le dije que la reconocía.

-Tu cabello suave como terciopelo – comencé a recitar

-no hagas eso – me pidió sonrojándose toda

-tos ojos profundos como el mar – seguí

-¡que no Rin! – dijo intentando quitarme la carta

-tus labios cerezas que me encantaría probar…. Ooow que lindo

-para ya – pidió nuevamente quitándomela de las manos

-tu admirador secreto, eso es lindo ¿lo conocerás alguna vez? – le pregunté tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que sabía de quién se trataba

-eso espero…no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo enojada, aun con cara de jitomate. En eso entró Len, y de tras de él llegó el profesor

-buenos días grupo 02

-buenos días profesor – contestamos a coro

-me alegra que hoy vengan de buenas, aprovechemos pues, hoy llegó a la escuela un nuevo miembro, denle la bienvenida – se abrió la puerta y entró Valshe, llevaba ropa de calle, pues aun no había podido comprar su uniforme, a varias chicas se les notó el interés en la cara, pues realmente se veía bastante bien.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Valshe, espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes – luego de eso dedicó una sonrisa y paseó la mirada por el salón. La verdad yo me distraje, pues Len me estaba diciendo algo, y yo intentaba leerle los labios. Valshé se acercó corriendo hacia mi y me abrazó.

-no dejes que te distraigan, debes ponerme atención cuando te hablo – dijo mientras se interponía para que no viera a Len. Len se enojó y volteó la mirada a otro lado, Valshé notó su reacción y sonrió.

-El nuevo tiene razón Kagamine-san, debe ponerle atención…buena técnica alumno – le reconoció el profesor

-arigatou – respondió este haciendo una reverencia

-sientese con Akita Neru, atrás de la señorita que acaba de abrazar – le indicó el profesor, Valshe le sonrió y se sentó. Len me hizo una mueca con los labios, lo que leí dijo hablamos después de esta clase

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Heey chicos! Actualicé rápido cierto? Jee

Yami: si, porque no la dejé dormir!

Exaaaacto! Pero la verdad no tengo muchas ideas…. Esto salió de ultimo momento, veré que se me ocurre hoy por la tarde, lo plasmaré por la noche y espero poder darles el gusto de actualizar….el lunes!

Yami: entonces para que carajos vas a escribir en la noche?

Porque luego ya no me dejan ._.

Yami: se comienza a ver mi intervención?

….me das miedo! D:

Yami: muajaja haré que odien a Len con toda el alma, terminaran diciendo "destierralo"

…la que estaba desterrada eras tu!

Yami: pero ya no!

¿Quién la quiere? Se las regalo!

Yami: todavía después de que te tengo regalo de navidad?

…..ok, se las regalo en Febrero, para que también me de regalo de día de reyes, de San Valentin y año nuevo! :D  
>Yami:…..interesada<p>

Si tienes algo bueno, hay que aprovecharlo! xDD

Bueno, nos vamos, tengo que llegar a la escuela… *gritando como loca* aaaaah! Ya son las 2:10! No llego! D: nos leemos pronto, cuídense, hasta luego.

PD: es solo una escena eso que está al principio…. Mas adelante habrá mas! [es para la persona que me pidió estas escenas….perdona, te juro que habrá mas pedacitos de incesto! :D]

Y de Lukamui, también! Solo fue un pequeño adelanto!... luego aclaro lo de Valshe…. Enserio ya se me hace tarde!

Yami: pues ya lárgate!

Nada que! Tu vienes conmigo! Nos leemos pronto!

Yami: llevas diciendo eso como cien veces

Oooosh! Ya! ¬¬ bueno, cuidate, que estés bien, Feliz navidad adelantada! Y si eres Guadalupe….feliz santo atrasado! :D

Chaitoo~

**Yami~Rin~Susaku~Kagamine**


	25. Chapter 24

Hola! Me reporto de nuevo! Espero poder estar actualizando así, mas o menos Ü

Bueno, me dispongo a contestar dudas:

El padre de Rin no ha ido a la escuela porque está perfectamente bien enterado sobre todo lo que pasa, e irá cuando le sea más conveniente, pues también está enterado de la transferencia de Len.

En cuanto a Valshe, va a ser un caso complicado… lo que haré es algo parecido a lo que hizo una de mis autoras favoritas

Yami: como me choca esta niña cuando se pone en sus planes de yaoi y yuri!

Jajaja bien que te gusta! xD

Yami: a mí? No manches! Cada que escribes eso del yaoi o yuri eres más cursi que en una de relación normal! Me das miedo!

Jaa pero así me quieres!

Yami: no te lo niego

Oooow cosa! ***abrazo***

Yami: aléjate!

Ooow que mal plan… bueno, te dejaremos leer en paz, espero haber respondido dudas, y ojalá que disfruten del siguiente capítulo.

**Capitulo 24**

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Valshe, espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes – luego de eso dedicó una sonrisa y paseó la mirada por el salón. La verdad yo me distraje, pues Len me estaba diciendo algo, y yo intentaba leerle los labios. Valshe se acercó corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó.

-no dejes que te distraigan, debes ponerme atención cuando te hablo – dijo mientras se interponía para que no viera a Len. Len se enojó y volteó la mirada a otro lado, Valshe notó su reacción y sonrió.

-El nuevo tiene razón Kagamine-san, debe ponerle atención…buena técnica alumno – le reconoció el profesor

-arigatou – respondió este haciendo una reverencia

-siéntese con Akita Neru, atrás de la señorita que acaba de abrazar – le indicó el profesor, Valshe le sonrió y se sentó. Len me hizo una mueca con los labios, lo que leí dijo "hablamos después de esta clase".

La clase transcurrió sin mayores problemas, en cada momento que podía, Valshe se acercaba a mí y se quedaba platicando, noté que a Len le molestaba un tanto su actitud, pues a cada rato me estaba abrazando y me daba besos o en las mejillas o en la frente, Len se molestaba y se acercaba con otras personas, como lo eran Yowane, kiku, y otras varias más. En un momento, cuando Valshe desapareció, Len se acercó a mí y me jaló hacia afuera del salón.

-¿quién es ese tipo? – preguntó acorralándome contra la pared

-es un amigo, apenas hoy lo volví a encontrar en el camión cuando venía hacia acá – le respondí

-¿porqué lo dejas acercarse tanto a ti? – me preguntó algo molesto

-por la misma razón por la que tú te acercas tanto a todas tus amiguitas – le respondí sin pensar -…perdona, no quería….

-olvídalo… ¿estás celosa? – preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos

-no, no lo estoy, yo dejo que Valshe se me acerque simplemente porque es mi amigo – le volví a contestar desviando la mirada…no debía haberle hecho notar que estaba celosa, había sido un grave error de mi parte.

-lo que digas – dijo y me tomó de la mano – pero no olvides que sigues siendo de mi propiedad

-¿de tu propiedad? ¿Cuándo ocurrió? – le pregunté molesta, yo no era propiedad de nadie, lo amaría con toda el alma, pero no era de su propiedad

-entonces…te marcaré en algún momento – dijo con su típico tono pícaro y pervertido que de repente tenía, luego me besó. Llegó Valshe corriendo

-¡Rin!¡Ya se a que taller voy a entrar! – gritó abrasándome, a lo que Len se molestó, me tomó de la mano y me jaló

-con tu permiso, tenemos que ir al salón – le dijo

-¡ah!¡Yo también voy para allá¡vamos juntos! – le respondió sonriendo. La conducta de ambos me ponía nerviosa, era como ver la pelea de dos leones aun bien comportados por los límites que se tenían en la escuela. Fuimos al salón, nos sentamos como nos correspondía, luego llegó el profesor y dio la clase.

-tengo entendido que llegó un nuevo estudiante, hágame el favor de ponerse de pie – le habló, Valshe se puso de pie, el profesor le dio la bienvenida, le pidió a Luka y a Kaito que lo llevaran a conocer la escuela, estos quedaron de a cuerdo para llevarlo por la tarde terminando las clases. Continuamos las clases. Al final, nos fuimos al taller de música, donde ya nos esperaba Crypton.

-los estaba esperando, necesito que ya interpreten sus canciones, tenemos concierto este viernes y aun no tengo el programa – regañó cuando llegaron los últimos del equipo.

-tranquilo, viejo, ahorita hacemos el programa – le respondió Len, pues de repente así se llevaba con el profesor.

-joven, lo desconozco, hábleme bien – le respondió el otro a manera de juego.

Le interpretamos las canciones, que eran: Dream Meltic Halloween, Trick and Treat, Dark Woods circus, Black cats of Eve, entre otras. Crypton realizó el programa, nos dio detalles de presentación y varias cosas más. Salimos de clases, Luka me estaba esperando en la salida, ella también tenía curiosidad sobre mi "amigo".

-Salieron temprano – comentó

-si, Crypton solo nos explico unas cosas para un concierto este viernes, toma mi cuaderno, para que estés enterada – le dije sacando de mi mochila un cuaderno amarillo.

-vale…oye, acabo de regresar de con Kaito y Valshe, ¿lo conoces?

-algo

-estuvo muy pegado a ti, incluso quería venir a recogerte, dijo que quería conocer tu casa y a tu familia – comentó mirando a ambos lados

-¿cómo? ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunté alterada, no lo iba a llevar a casa, y tampoco lo llevaría a casa de Len

-Le dije que no te habías quedado al taller, que ahora ya estarías en casa, de hecho se acaba de ir – respondió volteando a mirarme – ese chico… se ve interesado en ti, y a parte ¡parece chica! Habla como chica y actúa como niña… ¿segura que es un chico? – preguntó dudosa.

-no, yo nunca aseguré que fuera niño, pero supongo que es algo así como Len, tiene la apariencia de shota – le respondí sonriendo

-puede ser… Oye quiero hablar contigo, pero me gustaría que fuera en un lugar más tranquilo, para empezar, que tu guardaespaldas no esté – dijo mirando derecho, atrás de mi

-¿eh?

-no soy su guardaespaldas, solo la estoy esperando para regresar a casa – contestó de mal humor Len, se vio como si Luka quisiera continuar la broma, pero no lo hizo, pues parecía que Len se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

-perdona Len, te alcanzo en un ratito, tengo que hablar con Luka – le dije tomándolo de las manos, pero él no correspondió mi actitud

-vale, te espero en la casa, no llegues tarde, me mandas un mensaje cuando estés cerca – recomendó, me dio un beso y se fue.

-¿vamos a mi casa o a algún parque? – preguntó seria

-ambas ideas suenan bien, vamos a tu casa, me gustaría conocerla – le respondí sonriendo, esperaba que su tono serio desapareciera en un rato. Tomamos un camión y cuando bajamos, un hombre la estaba esperando. Subimos a su auto y nos llevó hasta su casa.

-¿es tu chofer?

-algo así… es mi hermano, pero no le gusta que regrese a casa sola, dice que me puede pasar algo malo, pero como no me gusta que me vaya a recoger a la escuela, quedamos en que siempre sería así, tomo un camión y él me lleva a casa cuando baje – relató, me acerqué a la ventana, para poder verlo desde el espejo lateral. Era un hombre de cabello medio, color rosa, al igual que el de Luka, sus ojos eran azules, era bastante apuesto

-su nombre es Luki – me dijo al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando

-ooh ya veo… sus nombres son muy similares

-si, nuestros padres dicen que tenemos un parecido muy grande, por eso nos pusieron nombres similares, Luki y Luka – fuimos platicando un largo rato, hasta que me dio la indicación de que habíamos llegado. Su hermano nos abrió la puerta y luego se presentó

-disculpa por no presentarme hace un momento, no pensé que fueras a venir con nosotros hasta que mi hermana te pidió que subieras. Mi nombre es Megurine Luki, es un placer conocerle – dijo el chico agachándose a mi altura.

-es un gusto conocerte también, mi nombre es Kagamine Rin

-¿viene de la familia Kagamine? Eso no me lo esperaba…bueno, pues adelante, está en su casa – luego de eso se volvió a meter a su auto y siguió su camino.

-esta es mi casa – dijo Luka abriendo un gran portón de madera de ébano, entrando había un pequeño patio, que daba lugar a una enorme mansión estilo japonés.

-quítate los zapatos en cuanto entremos, te prestaré unas pantuflas – dijo cerrando la puerta de ébano detrás de mí.

-sí, gracias – le respondí, aun admirando su enorme casa y los arboles de flor de cerezo que había a los costados. Ella entró en su casa, se cambió los zapatos y sacó de una caja otras pantuflas para mí.

-toma, estas serán tus pantuflas cada que vengas a mi casa – sonriendo me dio un par de pantuflas azul cielo. Subimos a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-ooow ¿ya descubriste de quién era la carta? – le pregunté recordando la carta morada que estaba leyendo cuando llegué. Ella se puso roja como un jitomate y respondió.

-n-n-no, a-aun no sé, p-pe-pero e-ese n-no es e-el a-as-asunto – dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

-tal vez te pueda ayudar a descubrirlo…seria…

-calla! N-no hay q-que ha-hacer s-suposiciones

-pudiera ser…

-¡silencio! ¡Esto va ya enserio Rin! – me regañó algo molesta

-vale vale, escucho

-se trata de ti y de Len – ya me lo temía… - los he visto algo distantes, en especial a Len, ¿va enserio su relación? – preguntó mirando como agachaba la cabeza. Ya ni si quiera yo sabía la respuesta… ¿iba enserio nuestra relación? Por mi parte si, Len era mi vida, mi todo, pero como dijo ella, estábamos muy distantes.

-yo… - no sabía que decir, se me trabaron las palabras por completo

-mira, yo no quería decir nada, porque ambos estaban muy felices, pero la situación lo amerita, te contaré algo de su pasado en este instituto – comenzó a relatar la historia de mi amado… enserio me sorprendía viniendo el él… ¿cómo? Si se veía tan inocente, tan lindo y tierno… ¿cómo?

-él, jugaba con los sentimientos de todas las chicas, incluso lo seguía haciendo con Neru, el solo las utilizaba de ratitos, de hecho, compuso una canción, Crypton lo quiso hacer sentir mal por sus actos, y le pidió una canción del peor pecado que hubiera cometido, y Len, descaradamente hizo la canción "spice" de la lujuria. Cada que terminaba con una chica, la trataba con la punta del pie, se podría decir que él ha pasado por la mayoría de las chicas del instituto, no quiero que te pase nada malo, ten cuidado por favor - ¿tan malo había sido? …era por eso que ya no se acercaba a Neru… era por eso que tantas chicas se le acercaban…aun no terminaba de creerlo, ¿Len? ¿Haciendo eso? Y pensar que la noche anterior estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo con él ¿por eso estaría enojado?

-gracias onee… lo tomaré en cuenta – no sabía que otra cosa decir. Luego de eso, nos quedamos platicando un rato mas, comimos y copió el apunte de música. Luego salí de su casa y me fui en dirección a la casa de Len, pero no lo llamé, aun estaba "asimilando" la idea de que Len hubiera sido el "spice" del instituto.

Estaba cerca de la casa de Len, pero no tenía ganas de regresar. Me quedé sentada en una banca, en un parque que estaba a dos cuadras de su edificio, me puse a escuchar música y a cantar un rato. Me quedé tan perdida, que no noté la presencia de mi acompañante hasta que se inclinó frente a mí.

-Hola, pequeña Rin

-ah…etto…hola, Valshe ¿Qué haces por aquí? – le pregunté sacándome los audífonos para prestarle atención a él.

-llevo casi media hora intentando hablarte, y no me hacías caso – dijo dramático

-aaaay no te creo – le reclamé al momento, el se rio y luego afirmo

-no, realmente no, pero si te veías perdida como en otro mundo ¿Qué pasa?

-nada, es que me gusta oír música en lugares así – le respondí sonriendo, no tenía mucha confianza como para decirle lo que pasaba con Len

-ya veo… a mí también me gusta mucho escuchar música con mi soledad…hay veces que me identifico mucho con los autores – dijo volteando hacia el cielo azul grisáceo

-¿en qué sentido? – pregunté tratando de hacer una charla más amena sin tener que hablar de mi o de mis problemas.

-en el sentido de que yo también soy un tonto

-pero ¿porqué?

-porque yo también guardo un amor, muy grande, mes grande que la galaxia, pero no me atrevo a decírselo, además, estoy seguro de que no me corresponde

-bueno, pero nada pierdes con intentarlo – le animé. El me miró con cara de "tu no me entiendes" y sonrió.

-¿tú que dirías si alguien de tu mismo género se te acercara y te pidiera que le correspondas? – preguntó. En ese momento lo comprendí, no sería fácil, y mucho menos si ese alguien no tenía ese tipo de gustos.

-amm… no lo sé…tal vez intentaría conocerle bien, pero sinceramente, a mi no me atraen ese tipo de relaciones – el sonrió y agachó la cabeza.

-eso es lo que me temo – lo miré unos segundos y luego lo abracé.

-todo estará bien – correspondió a mi abrazo y comenzó a llorar

-lo que más me lástima es que yo quiero a esa persona desde hace muchos años, y la quiero, pero no se da cuenta de cuánto la amo y me sigue tratando igual – ya no dije nada mas, seguro todo lo que le dijera lo haría llorar, me gusta que me tengan confianza, pero no me gusta ver a mis amigos en ese estado, luego de unos minutos comenzó a llover.

-Valshe, vamos a casa de Len, seguro que la lluvia se calmará en un rato, te iré a llevar a tu casa ¿sí? – le ofrecí, realmente no me importaba lo que pasara ¿Qué más podría ocurrir? Solo que Len se enojara un poco más de lo que estaba, además, viendo a Valshe así, seguro accedería sin pedir explicación.

-no, soy yo el que debería llevarte a tu casa, vives lejos de aquí ¿cierto?

-no, realmente… ¿cómo sabes dónde vivo? – me cayó el veinte, si, mi casa original era con mi padre, y si estaba lejos, pero nunca se lo mencioné

-es que me dejaron un rato solo en la dirección, y aproveché para ver tus documentos, y…está algo lejos

-vaya…no debiste haber hecho eso, pero aun así, no estoy viviendo en mi casa, vivo cerca de aquí en un departamento

-ya veo…y porqué mejor no vamos a tu departamento – sugirió, no sabía que contestarle "vivo con Len" sonaría muy…raro a nuestra edad

-está más cerca el departamento de Len, vamos – le dije tomándolo de la mano. Él me abrazó y dijo

-te puedo llevar a su casa, pero yo no entraré en ella, a parte, no quiero que te lastime

-no lo hará, seguro nos recibirá muy bien – él lo negó con la cabeza. Desde el principio no se llevaban bien, ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Me abrazó, y comenzó a caminar de esa manera.

-Valshe… no es que te desprecie, pero…camina bien, así nos vamos a caer – le dije alejándolo un poco, el asintió y me tomó de la mano. Caminamos un rato, él se calmó un poco, ya no suspiraba tanto.

-¿está muy lejos? – preguntó. Me detuve y se lo negué

-hemos llegado – le señalé la entrada del edificio, la lluvia se había calmado, aun lloviznaba, pero era muy mínimo

-vale…nos vemos mañana – dijo acercándose

-¿no entrarás?

-no, te lo dije desde hace un momento

-vale, hasta mañana, cuídate, regresa con cuidado

-lo prometo – se acercó y me dio un beso en el contorno de los labios, luego se echo a correr, su actitud me dejó paralizada, pero no hice mucho caso. En eso sonó mi teléfono

-moshi moshi – contesté

-¿en dónde estás Rin? Me tienes con el alma en un hilo – contestó alterada la voz al otro lado de la bocina. Sonreí y le respondí

-no te preocupes Len, voy entrando al edificio

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-porque lo olvidé por completo, ahorita nos vemos

-vale – luego de eso colgué, y en seguida llegaron dos mensajes, uno de Luka, y otro de mi madre. Opté por leer el de mi madre antes:

"Hola princesa, espero que estés bien, ya hablé con Midori y me dice que vives con el chico rubio que te llevó a casa el día del parque acuático, no se porten mal, mañana iré a tu escuela, estoy viviendo por ahí. Cuídate, te amo".

Luego, leí el de mi amiga.

"Rin ¿Dónde estás? Hay un psicópata que te está buscando desde hace horas, por favor márcame en cuanto leas este mensaje".

No evité sonreír ¿tanto le preocupaba a ese "psicópata"? fue el único mensaje que contesté

"No te preocupes, acabo de llegar, me encontré con un amigo y nos quedamos platicando, ahora mismo hablaré con el psicópata".

Abrí la puerta y entré

-Ya llegué – grité mientras me quitaba el suéter para colgarlo en el perchero, de pronto se me acercó Len y me acorraló contra la puerta.

-estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que tardarías tanto?

-lo siento – le dije agachando la cabeza

-esto no se arregla solo con una disculpa Rin – después de eso, metió sus manos bajo mi blusa y comenzó a acariciar. Sabía lo que quería, y yo sabía lo que debía hacer, pero sus caricias eran mi debilidad.

-Len…no está bien… - le dije intentando alejarlo

-lo se, es por eso que hay que hacerlo, si no, siempre viviremos con la misma cuestión de "no está bien" – me jaló hasta el sofá y se colocó encima de mí. Yo quería, pero a la vez no, entre negación y negación, me resigné, me dejé llevar por un momento, pero como siempre, pasó algo que nos detuvo. Comenzó a sonar el sonido de llamada de mi celular. Len lo tomó y me lo dio.

-contesta – así lo hice, y al hacerlo, a Len se le abrieron los ojos como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía

-moshi moshi

-Rin, ya dejó de llover, te llevo a tu casa ¿sí?

-¿Valshe? ¿Cómo es que tienes mi número de celular?

-es un programa que tengo en mi celular, te lo explicaré, pero sal, estoy afuera del departamento de tu novio

-¿aquí afuera? ¿Eres espía o algo así? – al decir eso, Len se levantó a abrir la puerta, sin importarle el ya no tener camisa puesta.

-no, es solo que me gusta ser atento con mis amigas – contestó sonriente

-¡hey tu! ¡Deja a MI Rin en paz! – Valshe guardó el celular y barrió con la mirada a Len

-¿Qué la deje en paz? Mejor tu no intentes hacer cosas que están más a su edad – le respondió cambiando su expresión facial.

-ese es nuestro asunto, no el tuyo – le respondió Len aun más molesto

-disculpe, señor spice – Len cerró el puño y levantó la mano con toda la intención de golpearlo, me levanté lo más rápido que pude y lo abracé

-Len, tranquilízate, no hagas tonterías, Valshe, realmente ese es un asunto que no te incumbe, por favor no lo provoques

-yo solo venia a llevarte a tu casa – insistió

-ella vive conmigo – Luego de eso azotó la puerta y cerrando con seguro.

-Len…¿estás bien?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Puff~ ooow como me encanta la actitud de Len… aunque también la de Valshe… pero bueno! w  
>regalo de año nuevo! Jojo<p>

Yami: panza Claus le trajo ideas de regalo de navidad

Y no las supe desenvolver apropiadamente, pero pues… ya quedó! Espero que les guste este trabajito, creo que ya dejé las dudas claras… o no?

Yami: es yuuuuri!

Jaaa no, no es yuri! Es un amor no correspondido… Valshe se declaró indirectamente…

Yami: es yuri!

Vale vale, lo que digas!

Yami: pero! Falta a la persona que yo voy a traer!

Aah si, esta vieja no se anda con rodeos

Yami: voy a traer a un chico que le robará la novia a Len! Muajaja

…ven? Ódienla!

Yami: jajaja si, ódienme, eso me hace mas fuerte!

… entonces…ámenla!

Yami: eso solo tú!

…yuri! xDD

Jaaa ok ok ya, nos largamos, espero que te haya gustado

Yami: no es yuri! Y eso ya lo habías dicho!

Y si me sigues interrumpiendo lo diré de nuevo! Ok… espero que te haya agradado el capitulo, si te gustó, deja un review, y si no te gusto… deja un review! ¿qué? Así funciona esto! xDD ok, cuídate, nos leemos pronto, en este 2013! Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!

**Yami: posdata: el "especial de halloween" viene retrasado, si aun lo quieres, déjalo en un review, y si no, no hagas caso a esta nota!**

Chao! C:

**~Rin~Yami~**


	26. Chapter 25

Yeeeey! Que creen? Por mayoría de votos… Haré el especial de halloween! Ü

Yami: ussh! Yo que ya quería empezar a escribir!

Jajaja te odian amiga!

Yami: que me odien! Eso me hace cada vez más poderosa!

…ok ok, te aman tanto que no dejan que te esfuerces tanto en romperte la cabeza para pensar en un capitulo!

Yami:…si no soy tu!

…..ok ok, ya te dejamos leer en paz! Esperamos que te guste! ^^

Yami: Todos los personajes presentes no pertenecen a esta vieja loca

Aimee: Pertenecen a las diversas empresas que contribuyeron a su creación.

**ROMEO X CINDERELLA **

**CAPITULO 25**

**Pov. Len**

Ya era tarde, realmente me había preocupado, comenzaba a oscurecerse, le marqué varias veces a Luka para comprobar si realmente ya había salido, hasta que opté por marcarle a ella, dijo que ya había llegado, la verdad me molesté, pues yo sabía que por ahí había mucha delincuencia, y no quería que le pasara nada, pero bueno, había llegado con bien al edificio. Luego de un momento, me empezó a invadir un impulso que había sentido unas cuantas veces antes, todo mi cuerpo comenzó como a quemarse. Esto solo me pasó antes de que Rin llegara a mi vida, y ese dolor, solo se iba cuando… es un mal recuerdo, pero aun así, sé que tengo que aprender a vivir con ello; yo, era el spice del colegio, era muy rara la chica que no había estado conmigo, incluso unas de las amigas de Rin habían estado conmigo, recuerdo que ambas me pidieron que me alejara de ellas, y hace poco, cuando Rin llegó a la escuela, me pidieron que no le fuera a hacer nada, pues ellas si se habían enamorado, ellas son unas buenas chicas, pero jamás me llegaron a interesar como parejas formales que tontería ¿no? Enamorarse sabiendo que era el spice. Regresando al momento, ese impulso de "spice" me invadía nuevamente, poco a poco se desvanecía, y pedí en silencio que Rin no llegara antes de que ese impulso terminara, pues sabía bien de lo que era capas

-ya llegué – gritó, levanté la mirada sobre mi hombro, el destino me estaba provocando, su ropa estaba mojada, se quitó el suéter y lo colgó, pude ver todo a través de su uniforme mojado. El impulso se hizo más fuerte, y me acerqué a ella con intenciones nada buenas y la acorralé.

-estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que tardarías tanto? – le reclamé, aun tenía control sobre mí mismo, pero no aguantaría mucho, estaba cerca de ella, su ropa mojada, y yo ya no traía mi camisa, pues me la quité en cuanto entré a la casa (si estuve la mayor parte del día así)

-lo siento – exclamó y agachó la cabeza

-esto no se arreglará solo con una disculpa Rin – mi impulso pudo más que yo, la tomé de la cintura y metí mis manos a su blusa, comencé a acariciarla, no me importó lo que pensara.

-Len…no está bien – dijo al momento que me empujaba

-lo sé, es por eso que hay que hacerlo, si no, siempre viviremos con la misma cuestión de "no está bien" – le dije y la jalé hasta el sofá, sin dejar de tocarla y besarla, me negó varias veces, no quería que me acercara tanto así tan de repente, se defendía con que estábamos pequeños para esa situación, o cosas así, realmente tenía razón, pero no me importó. Una llamada hizo que me contuviera, podía detenerme un rato, sonó su teléfono con un número desconocido

-contesta – le dije dándole su teléfono, y después me di cuenta de que no lo debía haber hecho, hubiera dejado sonando el teléfono, o hubiera llevado a Rin a mi habitación.

-moshi moshi… ¿Valshe? ¿Cómo es que tienes mi número de celular? – cuando mencionó su nombre…"Valshe" me hirvió la sangre, tenía ganas de tomar la llamada y restregarle que Rin era mi novia, y que le prohibía hablarle, pero no, si era amigo de Rin, tenía que guardarle un cierto respeto.

-¿aquí afuera? ¿Eres espía o algo así? - ¿afuera? No, seguro que ese tipo quería algo, y ¡no era dinero! Me molestó, me puso de un genio de los mil demonios, no lo soportaba, ¿por qué vigilaba a mi chica? Me levante marcando los pasos casi como Hulk, abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba, con su sonrisa de ojo a ojo, me miró y se le borró su estúpida sonrisa, salí sin camisa a propósito, si hubiera sido alguna otra persona me la habría puesto, por consideración, pero esperaba que a ese tipo le llegara el mensaje.

-¡Hey tu! ¡Deja a MI Rin en paz! – le exigí, traduciéndole que si no la dejaba, un destino peor a la muerte le ocurriría. El me barrió con la mirada, no me molestó, al contrario, era gratificante saber que estaba intentando captar el mensaje.

-¿Qué la deje en paz? Mejor tú no intentes hacer cosas que están mal a su edad – en eso estaba de a cuerdo, pero no me gustó que viniera de él, eso era más humillante que nada

-ese es nuestro asunto, no el tuyo

-disculpe, señor spice – realmente me sacó de mis casillas ¿cómo lo sabía? Cerré los puños y levanté la mano, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo hasta que suplicara perdón y el mismo asegurara que dejaría en paz a Rin, pero… los brazos de mi ángel me rodearon por la cintura

-Len, tranquilízate, no hagas tonterías; Valshe, realmente ese asunto no te incumbe, por favor no lo provoques – le dijo Rin con su tierna voz, me tranquilizó un poco, solo un poco

-Yo solo venía a llevarte a tu casa – le dijo…¿enviado de su padre? No, no iba a permitir que me la quitaran una vez más, tenía miedo, me comencé a sentir mal, pero no podía mostrarle debilidad, pues seguro que se aprovecharía de eso.

-ella vive conmigo – le azoté la puerta en la cara, seguido de eso, las piernas se me debilitaron mas, y caí a un lado de la puerta

-¿Len? ¿estás bien? – preguntó alterada. No, yo no estaba bien, me faltaba la respiración, mi cuerpo quemaba aun mas, me dolía la cabeza, el pecho y el estomago, mis piernas no me respondían, estaba muy mal realmente -¿Len? – me insistió

-si, estoy bien – le dije intentando ocultar mi malestar

-no, hablo enserio, te ves agitado, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Quieres que le hable al doctor? ¿Te preparo algo de tomar? ¿Dónde está… - no la dejé terminar de hablar, eran muchas palabras, yo no quería nada de eso. Mis brazos estaban aun muy bien, podría golpear a su amiguito aun es ese estado, solo con mis brazos, pero opté por abrazarla.

-no Rin, no quiero nada de eso, solo quiero que tu estés a mi lado, si estás conmigo, nada me pasará – recordé que tenía que salir pronto de la ciudad… ¿realmente lo iba a hacer? No estaba seguro, Rin cada día me enamoraba mas y mas, y al parecer yo a ella también…sería peligroso…no debía enamorarme más, si lo hacía sería mucho más difícil salir de la ciudad. Volví a sentirme bien después de ese abrazo, mi impulso spice había desaparecido, por parte me alegraba, por otra no, pues realmente quería hacerlo.

-¿quieres comer algo? – me preguntó

-huum….sí, pero no quiero que tu lo prepares, no quiero que te esfuerces más por mi – eso no lo decía solo en el sentido de la comida – pediré comida a domicilio ¿te gusta la comida china?

-amm…si, está bien – me levanté y fui a llamar al restaurante, Rin se levantó y se puso seria, esperaba que no hubiera entendido eso del "spice" no quería recordar esas cosas.

-Len, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo – me dijo en cuento colgué, eso me asustaba, pero intenté no ser tan obvio

-¿Qué siempre me hablas en broma?

-es enserio Len, quiero hablar sobre lo que dijo Valshe – si, había entendido a la perfección, el día me iba de mal en peor

**POV. Rin**

El puso una cara seria, conocía bien cuando fingía ser serio, cuando estaba serio por un asunto escolar, de trabajo u otro, y reconocí que su seriedad era de preocupación.

-ese tío te quiere, es por eso que viene a provocarme, lamento todo eso – me dijo, tal vez aun no entendía

-eso lo sé, estás perdonado, pero…el te llamó "spice" – guardó silencio y se sentó en el sofá

-si, eso hizo – su expresión facial se torno a la indiferencia

-¿porque? – le pregunté, yo ya lo sabía, pero quería que me lo dijera él. Guardó silencio unos minutos, como pensando en lo que iba a decir, hasta que se decidió

-mira Rin, no me gusta recordar esto, pero solo porque tú necesitas una explicación, te diré la verdad – llevó sus manos a su cara y las recorrió hacia su cabello mientras agachaba la mirada, decidí no interrumpirlo, me senté en la orilla del sofá y él continuó – yo, jugaba con los sentimientos de las chicas, me aprovechaba de ellos para tener relaciones y luego las abandonaba… Miku y Gumi me pidieron que no te hiciera daño, toda la escuela estaba enterada de esto, ellas se enamoraron, y cayeron en mis redes, cuando las dejé cayeron en profunda depresión, y cuando llegaste… - quedó en silencio

-¿Qué pasó cuando llegué?

-ellas te conocieron, vieron en ti una buena chica, buena amiga, inocente, con muchas cualidades, cualidades que yo no podía ver, por… por nuestro problema, que te confundí con tu prima y te odiaba y todo eso…estaba seguro de que a ti no te envolvería, yo te amé desde que éramos pequeños, y te seguía amando, aunque dijera que te odiaba, lo decía por despecho…en parte, por eso me hice fácil de jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas, y por otra parte… era solo un impulso – agaché la mirada…¿porqué me había ocultado ese "secreto"? aun cuando intentó tenerme a mí también.

-¿es lo que querías hacer conmigo? ¿También querías que solo te diera mi cuerpo para luego dejarme? – acepto que le hablé muy fríamente para el momento, pero…era eso lo que realmente sentía

-no Rin, yo no te quería solo para eso, así así fuera, ya te hubiera tomado desde hace semanas! Desde ese día que fui a tu casa por primera vez, mas tardar al día siguiente, el día del parque acuático, el día que se hizo oficial tu compromiso con Akaito, tres veces aquí, ¿crees que no lo habría hecho ya si solo te quisiera por eso? – su comentario fue convincente, luego me sentí mal de lo que había dicho, pero no quería aún interrumpirlo – aun así Rin, bien sabes que te amo, ¿no estaba decidido a hablar con tu padre para ser yo tu prometido? – me convenció, eso era suficiente, ya había demostrado que realmente me quería.

-perdona Len, solo quería…lo lamento – no sabía ya con que justificarme.

-no te preocupes Rin, era una verdad que tarde o temprano tenía que decirte – luego de eso besó mi frente y se alejó

-¿quieres cenar? – pregunté

-gracias, no tengo hambre, me voy a dormir un rato – se fue. No quería hacerlo sentir mal, solo quería asegurarme de que no me quisiera solo por ese motivo, después de saber eso, era obvio pensarlo. Me quedé sentada en el sofá un rato, muchos pensamientos invadieron mi mente, pero nada muy relevante. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que sonó mi celular.

-moshi moshi – saludé como de costumbre

-¡Mi timbre! ¿Cómo estás? – saludó Midoriko

-bien, gracias onee, y ¿Qué tal ustedes?

-pues últimamente el señor Kagamine, disculpa, aunque sea tu padre, está insoportable, todo el tiempo que está en casa se la pasa preguntando si no has llamado

-me imagino, no dejará de molestarlas hasta que sepa algo de mi, por favor no le digas nada – le supliqué, no quería que él se enterara del lugar donde me encontraba, aunque se me hacía raro el hecho de que no me fuera a buscar.

-claro que no, no te preocupes, y hablando de molestias, uno de tus profesores estuvo marcando a casa, pidió que ensayes mucho tus canciones con tus equipos porque el concierto está muy cerca – seguro fue Crypton ¿quién más?

-vale…¿mañana estará en casa mi padre? – pensé en utilizar la sala de música de mi madre, pues como había mencionado mucho antes, a ella le encantaba la música.

-no, mañana tiene una reunión, se va justo antes de que tu salgas de la escuela – afirmó

-perfecto, mañana iré a casa, también llevaré a unas cuantas personas mas, para que practiquemos

-vale, los espero, mi mamá y yo les prepararemos algo para que coman –

-gracias onee, nos vemos mañana, descansen – luego de eso colgué el teléfono y subí al cuarto de Len

-¿Len?¿sigues despierto? – pregunté en voz muy baja, por si no estaba despierto, no despertarlo

-si, aun estoy despierto

-Crypton llamó para que nos pongamos a practicar lo del concierto – le dije para dar pase a la "invitación a mi casa" – y pensé en ir a casa y utilizar los instrumentos de mi mamá

-pero… ¿tu papá? – preguntó preocupado levantándose de la cama

-me dijeron que no iba a estar, pero pues por si las dudas, ire a casa y te mandaré un mensaje saliendo de la escuela – al parecer no le convenció mucho la idea, pero aun así aceptó. Me pidió que me metiera a dormir con él, y así lo hice, ambos dormimos temprano esa noche. A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos temprano, me ofrecí a hacer algo de comer, pero al parecer aun no confiaba mucho en mis habilidades para la cocina. El día transcurrió sin ninguna dificultad, les dije a todos los que formaríamos equipo sobre utilizar los instrumentos de mi madre para practicar, todos se apuntaron, incluso Valshe, que no era nada del taller quería ir, pero al enterarse de la presencia de Len desistió. Al terminar las clase, Len se ofreció a llevarlos en su auto, por lo que se fueron en dirección a casa de Len.

Antes de alejarme mucho de la escuela, encontré a mi madre

-¡Rin! ¡Perdona, llegué un poco tarde! – la verdad, había olvidado que me había dicho que iria, pero me daba un poco de pena decírselo.

-no hay problema – le respondí

-antes que nada, me gustaría que me hicieras un gran favor – dijo algo sonrojada

-si, claro, ¡por ti lo que sea mami! – metió su mano a su bolso y sacó una carta con un sobre rosa pálido, estaba perfumado con su aroma, mi madre solía tener ese tipo de detalles de vez en cuando.

-dale esto al padre de Kaito

-¿cooomo? ¿a quién? – pregunté sorprendida. Ella rió un poco de mi actitud y continuó

-¿recuerdas que te dije que no quería que cometieran el mismo error contigo que conmigo? – hice memoria, un día antes de su accidente de avión, ella me dio a entender que no era nada feliz.

-sí, lo recuerdo

-porque a mí también me comprometieron a la fuerza – me quedé callada, la relación de mis padres siempre había ido muy bien – yo amaba al señor Shion, y él me amaba a mi - ¿por eso tenía los ojos hinchados es día de la fiesta?... también dijo que me parecía a mi madre – pero nuestros padres nos comprometieron con distintas personas, el señor Shion y su mujer, el señor Kagamine y yo, pero ahora que tu padre tendrá una nueva mujer y el señor Shion está en trámites de divorcio, es justo que sepa que sigo viva – me dijo sonriendo. Tomé la carta y la guardé – tienes que irte ¿cierto?

-si, quedé con unos amigos para practicar lo de un concierto que se está preparando

-hablaré con Crypton para que me esconda en algún lugar ese día, quiero escucharlos – luego de eso caminamos hasta la parada de autobuses – hija, cuando lo necesites márcame, estoy viviendo a unas cuadras de aquí con una amiga – me dio un beso, nos despedimos y subí al camión.

Llegue a casa, saludé a Midori, me cambié y revisé la casa completamente, esperando que no estuviera mi padre.

-"este es el último cuarto" – pensé abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca, cuando una voz me habló desde mis espaldas

-al fin te dignas a regresar… - dijo muy enojado

-perdona padre, es que tenía miedo a tu reacción – le contesté mirando al suelo y volteando para quedar de frente a el

-no hay problema, se que todo eso lo dijiste por impulso. Me tengo que ir, en la noche hablamos – respondió conciliador, me sorprendió el tono de voz que utilizó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-no me hables de "tu". Voy a una junta de trabajo. Todo lo que hagas no me hará cambiar de opinión, te casaras con Shion y es mi última palabra – luego salió azotando la puerta. Ya decía yo que no podía ser perfecto el momento. Lo vigilé hasta que salió del jardín, luego le marqué a Len a su celular.

-¿si? – respondió al otro lado de la línea

-mi padre acaba de salir, pueden entrar sin ningún problema

-vale, estamos ahí en unos cinco minutos – luego de eso colgó el teléfono. Fui al cuarto de música a abrirlo, pues como ni mi madre ni yo estábamos, mi padre lo cerró.

Luego de un rato salí a abrirles la puerta, primero entraron todas las chicas, y dejaron a Gakupo al final.

-woooa tu casa es muy grande – exclamó Miku

-si, y muy linda – continuó Luka

-hhmmp – se aclaró los gallos Len – vamos a practicar, no me gustaría que llegara el señor y dijera de cosas con respecto a ese día – dijo refiriéndose al día que lo llamé asesino públicamente. Asentí y los llevé a la sala de música. Ahí estuvimos toda la tarde, a partir de las 6 cada uno se fue por cuenta propia o llegaban por ellos. A las ocho de la noche, solo quedábamos Len y yo, nos pusimos a practicar nuestros duetos solo un rato, cerré la sala de música y subí a mi habitación a guardar la llave de la sala.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Len mirándome de frente, sentado en una silla que había en mi habitación.

-no lo sé – le respondí agotada, tirándome hacia atrás, cayendo en la cama - ¿tienes hambre?

-no, aun no, ¿y tú?

-tampoco – luego de eso, el se encimó en mi, quedando a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-pensándolo bien…creo que si tengo un poco de hambre – dijo, y luego me besó. Así transcurrió el tiempo, por un rato.

-tranquilo vampiro, vamos a comer, antes de que llegue mi padre – luego de pronunciar estas palabras, él se quedó pensativo. Bajamos y cenamos, todo lo que había hecho Midori era referente al día de muertos, y nosotros dos fuimos los primeros en probar todo aquello. Luego de un rato, Len se despidió, dispuesto a irse, cuando de pronto, llegó Midori corriendo

-¡Rin! ¡Tu padre acaba de llegar!

-¿cómo? ¿Dónde está?

-acaba de entrar en el jardín, lo más seguro es que Len salga por los establos.

-pero yo…quiero hacerle saber que te amo Rin… - dijo negándose a salir

-Len, este no es un buen momento, tenemos que sacarte de aquí – le dije jalándolo del brazo

-¿Por qué no quieres que le confiese mi amor por ti?

-¡PORQUE NO! – le grité sin pensar en otra cosa, sabía que así se sentiría mal y no se negaría a salir, y así fue, intenté jalarlo una vez más, y esta vez no opuso resistencia, aunque…se veía algo raro. Al llegar al establo, ambos montamos en un caballo, y lo llevé hasta la entrada, donde había dejado su auto.

-mañana hablamos ¿si? – le dije una vez que se bajó

-claro, no llegues tarde. Te amo – me besó y luego se fue en su auto. Regresé a casa ya tranquila, fui a dejar el caballo y regresé a casa. Mi padre ya estaba sentado en el comedor

-buenas noches – le salude pasando de largo

-¡Rin! – gritó – ven a comer conmigo – no le podía rechazar, así que fui y me senté a unos cuantos asientos de él.

-no tengo mucha hambre

-cuando menos acompáñame, quiero hablar contigo – hizo una breve pausa y luego continuó – el auto que estaba afuera ¿de quién era?

-¿Qué auto? – le pregunté nerviosa

-había un automóvil afuera del jardín cuando llegué, ¿Quién vino? – insistió. Yo me quedé callada unos segundos, intentando planear una mentira, antes de que yo dijera algo contestó – estoy dispuesto a desistir de tu matrimonio con Shion, una persona con un auto como ese, debe ser de muy buen nivel social – dijo sin imaginarse de quien era.

-pues…es de…un amigo…-le respondí mirando hacia mi falda, donde mis manos bailaban de los nervios

-y a ti… ¿te gusta? – tragué saliva, si le decía que si, seguro querría conocerlo, si le decía que no…no desistiría. Tanto me demoré en contestar que el continuó – el que calla otorga, si realmente te gusta tanto, como es a mi parecer, tráelo, lo quiero conocer, pero si no cumple mis expectativas, te casaras con Shion ¿entendido?.

-si, señor – le respondí. Había oportunidad para Len, pero realmente…no me convencía aun, ¿estaría dispuesto a desistir? "no lo creo" me decía una parte de mi "tendría una gran oportunidad" decía la otra parte. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No lo podía llevar, si se daba cuenta de que era el chico al que me prohibió ver, seguro lo mataria, y sin exagerar.

~~~…~~~…~~~…

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

Acabé…. Porfavor no les hagas daño! mi sombrero y mi suéter no tienen la culpa!  
>Yami: eso la inspiró mucho… ni si quiera cuando la amenazo con la pistola escribe tan rápido…<p>

Aimee: si… fue nuevo record… dos hojas en tan solo media hora aproximadamente

Porfavooooor! No les hagas daño!

Yami: ya mejor pasa a reviews si? ¬¬

Vale vale… ese es trabajo de Yami!  
>Yami: ush ush! Todo yo!<br>te recuerdo el porqué otravez? ¬¬  
>Yami: *leyendo reviews*<p>

Anaiza! Gracias, fue el único review! TuT lo leí varias veces para inspirarme mientras escribía, enserio que me alegró mucho!

Si, Valshe es todo un amor! Si fuera hombre, y si Len no existiera, me enamoraría de ella :D ok, anotado! ya merito va el especial! Cx  
>Yami: y como tu misma lo dijiste, son todos los reviews<p>

Yees…aunque solo fue uno, eso me alegra, se que no he publicado como es debido y pues si, eso merece un castiguillo… ooow! Patrullas escandalosas! DD:  
>Yami: am… escóndeme!<br>…mientras voy a interrogar a Yami y a esconderla de las patrullas… me despido, nos leemos pronto, cuidate, sueña con la persona que te gusta, y si es de día… llamale! Seguro que también le gustaría hablar contigo ;D  
>chao!<br>**~Rin~Yami~Aimee~Susaku~**


	27. Chapter 27 Especial pt 1

**Romeo and Cinderella**

**Capitulo 27**

**Especial**

Ya no faltaba mucho para el concierto de Halloween, no, ya no faltaba nada, la escuela estaba ya decorada, el evento se llevaría a cabo en las grandes canchas del club de deporte, el club de teatro escenificó un bosque, y dentro de este una "casa de los espantos" los demás clubes hicieron platillos especiales para la ocasión.

-Rin ¿te gustaría entrar a la casa de los espantos antes de hacer el concierto? – me preguntó Len tomando una caja de basura del material que había sobrado de la decoración.

-ummm….no me parece mala idea – respondí tomando otra caja para llevarla con el conserje, pues él tenía todos los residuos de papel.

-por cierto, ¿ya tienes tus vestuarios? – preguntó mientras caminábamos por los pasillos

-no, aun no, estaba pensando en modificar mi ropa, pero no creo tener tiempo… tal vez los vaya a comprar hoy por la tarde

- vamos, yo también tengo que ir a comprarlos, sirve de que combinaremos – dijo sonriendo

-claro, me encantaría – le respondí sonriendo igualmente. En el camino nos encontramos a Gakupo, quien nos saludó como siempre

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal mascota-chan? – preguntó dirigiéndose a mi

- ¡hola Kamui-nii! - me di cuenta que fue un poco frio con su amigo, a pesar de que eran los mejores amigos

-hola Len – le saludó con una palmada en la espalda

-Gakupo-gay-chan – se burló Len de su apodo - ¿y Dell?

-no lo sé la verdad, hace un rato estaba en las canchas ayudando con la escenificación, pero luego lo perdí de vista

-Gakupo onii ¿ya viste la casa de los espantos? – pregunté emocionada, nunca me habían gustado esos lugares porque siempre eran aburridos, pero tenía la esperanza de que ahora fuera diferente.

-claro, yo apoye para su creación, y estaré apoyando dentro de ella antes del concierto, te espantarás tanto que no querrás volver a dormir en toda tu vida – luego de eso fingió una risa macabra, con la cual segundos después comenzó a ahogarse

-onii, tranquilízate – le hablé, dejé la caja de lado y comencé a darle palmadas para que se le pasara

-gracias, y perdona por la escena – dijo una vez que se calmó

-más tonto no te pudiste haber visto, no intentes hacerla de malo, no te queda – le dijo Len riéndose

-sí, yo soy una perita en dulce, por eso no me queda, pero uno se las tiene que arreglar de alguna forma – le dijo siguiéndole el juego

-bueno, y ¿Qué andas haciendo Gakupo onii? – pregunté acercándome a la caja nuevamente

-es que Crypton me pidió que cuidara a su sobrina, pero se echó a correr y… ¿me ayudarían a buscarla? – dijo arrodillándose frente a nosotros

-¿! PERDISTE A YUKI¡? – le gritó Len tirando la caja de la sorpresa. Me limité a mirarlos

-¿Yuki? – pregunté confundida

-sí, perdí a Kaai Yuki, es la sobrina de Crypton, la ama y la adora, si se entera de que la perdí me matará y me torturará de la manera más cruel posible, por favor, ayúdenme – suplicó

-vele, te ayudaré, solo deja que Len y yo vayamos a dejar las estas cajas con el conserje – le dije sonriendo

-muchas gracias mascota-chan – agradeció y se levantó

-escuché que mi sobrina está perdida ¿es cierto Kamui? – dijo Crypton acercándose desde atrás del mencionado.

-etto…yo…. – respondió Gakupo nervioso

-sabes lo que podría pasar si es que eso es cierto ¿verdad Kamui? - le dijo amenazante acercándose a él con un aura negra

-etto….yo…si….si…lo…se – el pobre ya no sabía ni que decir

-es que estábamos jugando a las escondidas, aun nos falta encontrar a Luka y a Yuki – le respondí tratando de calmar el aura

-ah, ok, entonces espero que la pasen muy bien – dijo cambiando a su aura despreocupada, tranquila y juguetona de siempre

-y por pura curiosidad… ¿Qué pasaría si Kaai se llegara a perder? – preguntó Len nervioso

-bueno, no mucho, primero lo encerraría en el cuarto de castigo, obligándolo a escuchar las peores operas de la historia hasta que mi sobrina aparezca, luego, me tendría que hacer un trabajo a mano de los 300 mejores operistas del mundo con solo 2 días para entregarlo, a parte, tendrá que organizar una salida para todo el club, a demas…..

-ok ok, ya, es suficiente, le aseguro que no le hemos perdido – le dije algo alterada

-sí, lo sé, solo era para contestar la pregunta de Len – dijo sonriendo – te encargo a mi sobrina, Kamui – luego de eso pasó de largo. Gakupo estaba más blanco que una hoja de papel y más duro que una piedra

-estás frito – dijo Len mirando al suelo y suspirando

-no, en todo caso yo también, me ofrecí a ayudarle y eso voy a hacer – dije recogiendo la caja de basura – no te preocupes Gakupo onii, en cuanto deje esta caja regresaré a ayudar – luego de eso me eché a correr

-¡HEY! ¡ESPERA! – gritó Len que corrió detrás de mí. ¿Cómo sería la sobrina de Crypton? ¿Se parecería a él?

- corres demasiado – me dijo suspirando Len una vez que logró darme alcance en la puerta del conserje

-es que eres muy lento – le respondí sonriendo. El conserje recibió las cajas y regresamos a donde estaba Gakupo, el estaba tirado boca abajo todo depresivo.

-kamui nii… ¿estás bien? – pregunté agachándome para tener una mejor vista del decaído muchacho.

-estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto…. – repetía a susurros

-parece como inconsciente – dijo Len picándole una mejilla con el dedo índice repetidamente

-tengo una idea – exclamé, yo sabía muy bien sobre una persona que seguro le podría subir el ánimo. Saqué mi celular y marqué el número.

-si estás en la escuela, nada te cuesta regresar al salón para encontrarme – me dijo mi amiga

-perdona…necesito tu ayuda… ¿puedes venir a la sala del conserje? – le pedí

-claro, pero…. ¿pasó algo?

-si, muy grave, te contaré cuando llegues, y si Crypton te ve, estás jugando a las escondidas ¿ok?

-¿a las escondidas? ¿Qué pasó…? - preguntó alterada, me esperaba una gran regañada de su parte…así que colgué para que se apresurara lo más posible.

-estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto…. – seguía repitiendo nuestro amigo peli morado. Luego de cinco minutos llegó Luka corriendo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿encontraste a Crypton? – pregunté

-si, me dijo… "están cerca de la consejería, no te acerques si no quieres que te encuentren" y luego se fue - ...Crypton se lo había tomado demasiado enserio…

-¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Luka al mirar a Gakupo tirado en el suelo mientras repetía "estoy muerto"

-ah pues…. – comencé

-perdió a la sobrina de Crypton – dijo Len levantándose de su lugar

-aaaaaaaaaah! – Comenzó a gritar Gakupo - ¡no me ponga a escuchar opera! ¡por favor! ¡Me disfrazaré de Simi y bailaré! ¡No quiero opera! – decía asustado

-planeaba que pudieras calmarlo – le dije a mi amiga algo apenada

-y-y-yo? – Me reclamó – pero con trabajos yo estoy tranquila, mira que perder a la sobrina de Crypton es….. muy malo….

-inténtalo….solo míralo – le insistió Len. El pobre Gakupo estaba en el suelo en posición fetal diciendo "por favor….seré Simi…seré un pollo…dejaré que me corte el cabello…no me ponga opera…yuki… lista…te voy a encontrar…"

-vale…. Espero se calme – mi amiga se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza como a un perrito

-Gakupo….tranquilo

-no…no puedo….Crypton me hará escuchar opera…

-y te pedirá un ensayo de 300 operistas para pasado mañana – recalcó Len. Le di un codazo para que se callara.

-pero tranquilo, Yuki va a aparecer – le dijo muy tranquila

-¿y si no? – preguntó aun demasiado dramático.

-bueno pues…me quedaré a escuchar opera contigo, y te ayudaré a hacer tu trabajo – le dijo tomándolo de las manos y colocándolas en su corazón, seguro que lo hacía porque el pobre estaba inconsciente… nunca lo haría si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos

-tu… ¿harías eso por mi? – preguntó algo sonrojado

-emm…etto….yo…. ¿estás en tus cinco sentidos? – preguntó ella sonrojándose

-¡gracias Luka! – le gritó nuestro amigo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla – jamás terminaré de agradecértelo, te amaré si aceptas escuchar opera conmigo

-p-p-pero….se supone que estabas inconsciente – le recalcó ella como un jitomate

-al parecer funcionó – le dije sonriendo

-bien, entonces empecemos a buscarla, no quiero que Luka sufra solo por mis tonterías, ¡en marcha! – dijo levantándose y ayudando a Luka a levantarse.

-gracias onee- le dije en susurro

-esta te la voy a cobrar Rin – me dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas

-seré tu esclava por un día, lo prometo

-un día no basta, tendrás que serlo toda la semana – me dijo mientas caminábamos para salir de ese lugar.

-uuum….etto…. eso es mucho – le respondí algo nerviosa

-yo… no habría hecho esto… solo lo hice por…por… olvídalo, tendrás que ser mi esclava una semana – dijo ya más tranquila

-vale, pero entonces… a buscar a la pequeña – nos separamos, Len se fue con Gakupo y Luka conmigo, luego de un rato también nosotras nos separamos, Luka fue a los talleres y yo a las áreas verdes. No conocía a la pequeña…seguro que me sería mas difícil…había varios niños en la escuela, pues varios profesores tenían hijas, y las llevaban porque no tenían con quien quedarse o algo así. Estuve buscándola por todos lados y no encontraba a ninguna niña.

-tal vez… ya la encontraron…sería mejor que vuelva, o que vaya a buscar en otro lugar – dije dando media vuelta, entonces vi a una niña con una blusa blanca y un vestido rojo. "tal vez sea ella" me dije a mi misma. Me acerqué dispuesta a preguntarle su nombre

-disculpa pequeña, tu eres…. – no me dejó terminar, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-bienvenida…bienvenida al…al…al mundo de los muertos, ahora dormiremos para toda la eternidad…

-perdona que te interrumpa… - no me contestaba, parecía que no se había percatado de mi presencia

-no despiertes nunca, por favor, no me dejes sola por toda la eternidad…

-no, no planeaba hacerlo… - inconscientemente comencé a contestarle yo

-…estoy…muy feliz…

-bueno, ¿tú eres Yuki? – pregunté

-si…lo soy – me dijo volteando a verme – tu no me vas a dejar por eso ¿verdad?

-…am…no, de hecho, venía a llevarte conmigo, al parecer Gakupo está muy preocupado por ti – le dije agachándome a su altura y dándole la mano – ven, vamos con el – ella me miró, luego sonrió y me dio la mano. Caminamos hacia los salones, cuando atravesamos por el patio, Crypton nos vio se acercó

-Yuki, veo que ya te encontraron ¿te estás divirtiendo? – preguntó acariciándole la cabeza con ternura

-si tío, me estoy divirtiendo, ella dice que nunca me va a dejar…

-ella…te…te… ¿cantó su canción? – preguntó como sorprendido

-am…si era algo del mundo de los muertos…si, lo hizo – le dije algo ingenua

-pues…entonces…te la encargo mucho ¿sí? Espero poder hablar contigo sobre…sobre…eso…mas al rato – luego de eso volvió a acariciar la cabeza de Yuki, le sonrió y se fue, comencé a caminar, pero ella se quedó parada. Regresé y me agaché a su altura para ver lo que pasaba. Ella comenzó a llorar.

-¿qué ocurre? – le pregunté desconcertada

-mi tío quiere hablar contigo… me vas a dejar sola… no quiero… - me conmovieron sus lágrimas. La abracé y traté de tranquilizarla

-tranquila, todo está bien, por hoy estarás con nosotros ¿sí? Pero estaremos haciendo unos cuantos preparativos, así que tienes que estar quieta ¿vale? – le dije. Ella sonrió y respondió

-sí, estaré quieta – luego de eso caminamos nuevamente al salón. Llegamos a la entrada, Gakupo estaba inconsolable, Luka se negaba a abrazarlo nuevamente

-Gakupo, ya llegué – le dije, el levantó la mirada y al ver a Yuki corrió a abrazarla. La niña se mantenía tranquila, luego, me abrazó a mí

-gracias mascota, gracias – dijo mientras me abrazaba sacándome el aire. La niña se espanto y comenzó a jalar a Gakupo del suéter

-no, no, no, déjala, no, déjala – le decía mientras lo jalaba de donde podía

-vale, vale, la dejo – le dijo agachándose a su altura – tu me has dado un gran susto, ven vamos con Crypton – le dijo tomándola de la mano

-¡no quiero! ¡Ella me dijo que no me iba a dejar sola! – dijo señalándome

-… ¿Qué hiciste Rin? – me dijo preocupado

-¿se llama Rin? Hola, soy Yuki – dijo la niña abrazándome

-hola Yuki…amm… yo… solo dije que no la iba a dejar sola – dije sin entender el motivo de su preocupación

-metiste la pata bien metida – dijo Len dándose una palmada en la frente

-p-p-pe-pero…¿porqué? – seguí preguntando

-Rin, hay que hablarlo con Crypton… - dijo Luka tomándome de la mano

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es solo una pequeña – la niña le dio un manaso a Luka y comenzó a llorar

-¡oye! ¡La que debería llorar soy yo! ¡Eso si me dolió! – se quejó Luka

-ustedes me quieren separar de Rin onee… - sus llantos me conmovían, pero me asustaba la manera en la que mis amigos y Len se habían preocupado – no los voy a dejar – gritó y se echó a correr sin soltarme

-hey, espera – le dije. Los tres corrieron detrás de mí, Luka se dirigió al lado contrario, me supongo que con Crypton, mientras que Len y Gakupo corrían detrás de nosotras. No podía creerlo, para ser una niña pequeña, corría muy rápido, inclusive más que Gakupo, que era el más rápido de su clase. Me voltee a verlos, luego de un rato, sentí como me estrellé contra una pared, luego de eso perdí la conciencia, no supe nada más.

**Fin del capitulo**

Huum…. Retrasado, pero ya está! n_nU

La primera parte…. Espero que te guste!

Yami: la acabó en una noche! Eso si es estar inspirada!  
>es que…. El miedo a irme a dormir me motivo….. Kaai Yuki me da miedo ._."<p>

Bueno, me retiro, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, deja un review!

Nos leemos lo mas pronto posible!

Matta nee ~!

_Rin~Yami~_


End file.
